Toon Link's Prank Day
by Tall n' handsome
Summary: Life in the Smash Mansion has been amazing! Almost too good...Toon Link and his two best friends, Lucas and Ness all take it on themselves to make everyone's lives miserable, and funny. There's many dangers of being discovered, so they must try their best to keep themselves covered! 12 chapters of main story with one extra! Rated T for included sexual humor. Enjoy my dear!
1. The Beginning!

**Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction. I just wanna make people laugh...Why can't I make anyone laugh? This is something that I have always wanted to do since I made this account. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. Please give me on your feedback on how I should terrorize everyone. I was thinking about making a chapter for how each smasher gets played. I don't own Super Sm4sh Bros. Please enjoy…  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Villager and Peach were tending to their gardens. Ike was doing push-ups. &Watch was...being himself. The pokemon were being awesome as always. All seemed well, except for Toon Link, who was secretly rigging the entire mansion with traps along with Ness and Lucas. They would start terrorizing very soon.

Toon Link whispered schemingly amongst the other two.

"Man oh man guys! Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever! Even better than Wind Waker Wednesday!"

"U-uh we don't have Wind W-Waker Wednesday." Lucas said.

"The best part is that nobody knows but us! These guys are gonna get trolled so hard!" Ness said, with three exclamation marks.

"I'm so enthusiastic! We gotta trap for every single smasher! And to make sure we're not suspects, we even set little traps for ourselves! This is gonna be so epic. I can't wait!"

"Shh! Toon, i-if you don't calm down then we're gonna get caught. By the way, how does the planning schedule go down a-again? We start off small by hacking the announcement bell at 5:00 am and then what?" ( **I gotta specify** )

T. Link sighed. "Lucas, this is the 5th time! First we sound the announcement bell at 5:00. Link puts me to bed at 9:30 pm, so that means you guys are in charge of that task. Master Hand should disable it and tell everyone to go back to bed. After smashers wake up for the second time, that's when the real fun begins."

"We've set up a different trap for each and every smasher after they wake up. It should go off while they're in their rooms. Make sure you trigger your own traps so we're not suspicious. After that, Ness, you will go to the cafeteria and sneakily pour in ALL of this garlic powder. It'll be so much to where you could choke on the smell. Either the chef will serve it out to everyone, Kirby will eat it all, or the chef will notice and have to throw it all out. Breakfast ends at 10:30 and starts at 8:00. We will have that much time to cool off. At 11:00, however, I'll play the song of storms, and everything inside will get soaked. Make sure you two are outside. I heard that Zelda had plans to go on a shopping spree at 10:50 so she won't miss out on the best deals. Sheik is SURE to blame Link because he wasn't at the building at that time. That leaves us scott-free at the moment."

"Later, at 1:45 pm, Crazy Hand is holding a-Wait, what was that?" Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas all ran outside. A hospital truck was outside and Marth was on a stretcher. They slowly lowered him inside and the ambulance started to slowly drive away. Ness ran up to Robin, who was getting in a car to follow behind.

"Robin! What happened to Marth? What's wrong?" Ness frantically said. Robin looked up.

"Huh? Oh, hey Ness. Marth's gonna be alright. Roy said that Ike broke his arm when they were wrestling around. He'll be back before the day's over. I'll tell him that you asked, though." Robin got inside the car with Roy, Ike, and Lucina and the car swerved down the road. The car wobbled a little bit and swerved. It stopped right in front of a tree. Ike, Roy, and Robin got out the car and practically threw Lucina out of the driver's seat.

*distant* "Are you serious? Lucina, why didn't you tell us that you didn't know how to drive?!"

"I'm way too handsome to die already!"

"Awe, come on guys. It wasn't THAT bad. But still pretty terrible."

"I just realized the drawbacks of shotgun…"

"Man, had we crashed, all of the fan-girls would have cried…"

"Please, they're probably already bawling their eyes out for Marth! Anyways, Lucina, you got to be more careful."

"I-I'm sorry! I thought it looked easy!"

"I'll drive this time."

"I call backseat. Roy's gonna get us all killed…"

"Shut the hell up, Ike!"

 **"..."**

"Don't forget, this car belongs to the Smash Mansion."

"Shotgun!"

"No, Lucina. You can take the backseat. You've been in the front enough, don't you think?

"Robin, you're so ridiculous!"

"Alright! Can we get a move on now? If I'm going to die, let's make it quick."

"Ike! I said shut your damn mouth! Geez…"

"Can we please go now?"

"Ike, we're not gonna die, right now anyways…"

"Delayed is not denied, my good man."

"Ike, do you want a broken arm?

"Just to let you guys know, I have driven CORRECTLY before."

*doors close*

"Wait, FOR REAL! This car has nitrogen? Hey Ike, check this shit out!"

"Roy, don't get no ideas…"

"ROY. DON'T."

"Fine. Fine. I'll save it for later…" The car drove after the long-gone ambulance and slowly disappeared down the road. Ness stood there dumbfounded.

"A crazy bunch, aren't they? I wonder about them sometime, don't you?" Ness jumped at the sound of Rosalina's voice.

"Yeah, I guess. There is no need to worry about them, though. They are all strong enough to handle themselves."

Corrin came running outside.

"Hey! Does anybody know where Robin and the others are?" Ness pointed down the road. Corrin ran along the sidewalk, waving his arms in the air.

"HEY! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

Rosalina smiled. "That's what I meant."

"Hey! Ness! Come on!" Toon Link called after Ness.

* * *

30 Minutes Later

* * *

…

"And that's everything. You get all that Luke?" T. Link finished explaining.

"Yeah, but I have some questions. When you do the song of storms, won't all the electronics get fried?"

"Master Hand made them water proof. Convenient, I know, but perfect for the situation."

"Also, what about the camera's?"

"OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! Nice save Luke! Before you hack the announcement bell, make sure that you take out the computers too. Now, I have a match in 6 minutes, so I need to go, don't you guys forget, okay? Tomorrow is going to be so awesome! See ya!"

"T-T-Toon Link! Wait! What is everyone gets mad afterwards?" Lucas said.

Ness patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry! We're all family here!"

* * *

 **That's all for now. I'll make more as soon as I can. Well...I don't have much more to say at the moment. See you next time, maybe. If you want to see something happen to someone, please mention it. I'll be back in a couple days.**

 **that is, if anyone's reading of course.**


	2. Pranks BEGIN!

**Hello again. I'm back already. Not even twenty four hours. I was just so anxious. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I worked hard on it just for you pumpkin...Nah, just kidding. Have fun…Wait, really quick, some of the idea's were not mine. I give some credit to Groundon65 and Temmie for the suggestions! Welcome to the party!**

* * *

DING! DING! DING!

The loud and obnoxious bell rang loudly across the mansion. The smasher groggily and very grumpily got out of bed.

DING! DI-...

The bell came to a short stop. Confused faces silently echoed in the air. Most of the smashers rolled back to sleep. One of them, didn't.

Sheik sat up sharply to the sound of the bell. She quietly groaned. The bell came to a short stop afterwards. She stretched her arms in the air.

"The hell? Why did the bell stop?" Sheik's watch on her desk was beeping loudly. The watch had the smash logo on it and Master Hand and Crazy Hand as the minute and hour hands. The blackish watch shined dimly.

"Huh. False alarm? Since when has Master Hand ever rang a false alarm? Crazy, maybe. But not Master Hand. Let me check something real quick." Sheik pulled out her laptop. "That's strange. The camera's are offline. Something strange is going on. Can I put them back online?" Sheik pressed many buttons. Hacking into the camera's. She looked up at the small, black dot in the corner of the room. She swiftly threw two needles at it and broke it. "Come on...Got it! The camera's are back online. Now, I'm just gonna check everyone's rooms…"

"Ness! Bad news! Somehow, the camera's cut back on!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Luke. It could be the back-up generator. Besides Master Hand wants us to have our privacy, so he doesn't check the camera's unless there is an emergency." Ness yawned.

"N-no Ness! The back-up generators would have taken five minutes to put these back online. Besides, we disabled those already. This was manual." Ness jumped at Lucas' words.

"Check the rooms! See who did it! We can't be found out! Not already, anyways."

Lucas scrolled through the rooms, calling out all of their names.

"Duck Hunt, Falco, Olimar, Bayonetta...Bayonetta isn't in her room!"

"Bayonetta's rarely in her room! Keep searching!" Lucas frantically clicked at the mouse. "Mario, Peach, Game&Watch, Link, Kirby, She-" Lucas half beamed, half frowned when he found that Sheik's camera was all static.

"I-it's Sheik! Her camera is only static. She must have taken it out. What if she's on to us? We'll be found out! What do we do?"

"We only have one option. Activate the mega EMP. We won't need the computer after this."

"Ness, that EMP will disable EVERYTHING! Literally! The lights, the elevator, the kitchen, air conditioning, everything! Master Hand will surely find out."

"Lucas, trust me. We could blame this on Crazy Hand. But we'll have to destroy the back-up generators too. It'll take about a week for them to get fixed, but whatever. It's the only option, so just do it!"

"What about Toon Link's night light? He needs it to go to sleep." Lucas sighed.

Ness smirked. "He'll understand. He's sleeping, anyways. Besides, I didn't steal that mega EMP for nothing. Activate it. If Snake finds out, well, I wouldn't want to be around to see it." Ness' smile grew even bigger. They had planned for the worst and most of everything was going according to plan. Lucas pressed one button on the keyboard. The blue electricity could be seen flowing through the entire mansion. The computer shut off immediately and everything went dark. Lucas pulled out a flashlight. All of a sudden, he seemed more courageous.

"You're right Ness. I don't plan on getting caught. Let's destroy the generators and get out of here. The sound of the EMP should drown out the generators." Ness smile got even bigger. He was in a full teeth grin now. Ness patted Lucas on the back and got to work.

Sheik's Laptop cut off right before she looked at the basement. She pressed and held down the POWER button. No good.

"What is going on? Did it die? No, the lights are off. Who is doing this? Is this supposed to be funny? Or are we being ambushed? Only a master hacker could have done this. Aaah!" Sheik gently pounded on her head. Her blondish hair, ( **without the turban, is it a turban?** ), flowed behind her back. She doesn't sleep with it in a ponytail. Sheik fought with her mind with what to do.

 _Should I check with Master Hand? No, that would make the situation worse. He already knows something's up, probably. Maybe I should check the rooms that don't belong to smashers. No, not that either. They'd see me coming and flee. Then I'd never figure it out. I could play it slow, and cover my footprints...That might work. I'll talk with Zelda, Samus, and Snake in the morning. Ok, so first I speak with Zelda, Then I'll inform Samus. I'll go to the cut house after that and tell Snake. Yes, this'll work. If it is an ambush, I'm sure we will be ready. If something else...I'll find them and kill them myself. If it's a joke, however...It won't be taken lightly._

Sheik sighed, wiping her eyes and laid back down on her bed. She took deep breaths. It felt good to not have her mouth covered all the time. Not many has gotten to see her mouth. Many have tried, few have lived. ( **Anyways,** ) Sheik wore baggy pj's that seemed too big. They were comfortable and didn't show any skin. Just the way she liked it. She rolled on her side and slowly drifted to sleep. She was tired, but determined. Even if it was just a prank, she WAS going to find out. After about twenty minutes, she finally fell asleep. She dreamt that she was a detective and had been solving cases for years. _A man named John Body has been murdered! "It was Scarlet in the Study with the Lead Pipe!" She exclaimed. They all gasped. Everything added up. She was right! She would soon find the real culprits...Oh wait, that's Clue..._

4 hours later…

...

Samus Aran  
8:50 am  
Smash Mansion

Samus woke up with a HUGE headache. She wasn't in the mood for anything, but unfortunately, the three boys had a plan for her. She stretched her arms back and got out of bed. She did all of her morning routines and started to head out. One problem though.

A box of chocolates was taped to the door with a note. It read, ' _For you, my love. If only we can be together, alas, I know it is forbidden. I love you, I want you to know that in your heart forever. This box of candy will never be as sweet as you, will never taste as delicious as your lips, will never last as long as my undying love for you. Enjoy beautiful_ …' - The Blue Mask

Samus didn't really know what to say. She hadn't heard anything of this 'Blue Mask' person. Also, ' _never taste as delicious as you lips,_ ' that's weird. She doesn't remember kissing anyone except for when she got dared to with Shiek.

"L-look, I'm flattered, really, but I don't care to much for chocolate. Also, I'm not sure who this person is, soooooo...Wait, I know someone who would like these." Samus walked down the hall to her good friend's room. "Damn. Way to make a girl feel awkward..." She whispered to herself. Samus knocked on his door and it opened almost immediately. Pikachu came out and jumped onto Samus. ( **Zero Suit BTW** ) "Hey there Pikachu! It's been a while since I've talked to you. How are you?" Samus smiled and rubbed Pikachu on his head.

"I have a present for you. It's all yours." Samus gave Pikachu the box and opened it for him. "You can do whatever you want with it." Pikachu took one out and handed it to her. "N-no, I really shouldn't...Alright, if you insist." Samus popped the chocolate in her mouth.

 _Well, that tasted kind of strange. It smelled strange too. Nah it was probably generic._ Samus thought. She thought wrong. Minutes after, she realized that she needed to use the restroom NOW.

"SorryPikachuIgottagoseeyalater!" She said dashing down the hall. _I'll run to my room...No! I'll never make it in time. Oh, I could just use the hall bathrooms. But those are public. Oh well!_ Samus dashed to the closest restrooms she could find. She burst through the door. Luckily, no one was there. She ran into one of the stalls let all hell loose. She was pretty embarrassed, but it had to be done. Several unpleasant noises came from the stall. "Shit! What the hell was in that chocolate!? Was it a laxative? It probably was.

The bathroom doors open and the noises came to a stop. Samus saw wings in the cracks of the stalls. _Damn it! It's Palutena! I need to control myself, but my stomach aches! What the hell? This is not an ordinary laxative! This has to be some kind of super laxative. I hope Pikachu doesn't eat that candy..._

 _"_ H-hey! Palutena, I-is that you?" "Huh? Oh yes. Good morning Samus! You won't believe it, but someone pulled a dirty prank by painted rainbows and ponies all of my wings! This stuff is really hard to get off and it looks like a crap job." Palutena sighed. "Oh believe me, I know all about pranks. _'oh god, I can't hold it for much longer!'_ Something funny is going on. I'm not sure if I like this game." Samus struggled. Palutena chimed in, "I know. Somethings wrong with the lights in here so we had to actually open the WINDOWS just to see. I know they're practically opaque, but that's ridiculous." Palutena said.

"I know. Whatever's going on needs to stop." Samus replied with her hands on the walls. "Well Samus, I have to go, but it was nice chatting with you." "Likewise." Samus called back. After hearing the doors close, ten seconds later, Samus let it rip. She let out a loud groan and more unpleasant noises came.

 _Whoever the fuck did this, I WILL MURDER THEM._

 _..._

Fox Mccloud

8:12 am

Smash Mansion

Fox woke from having the strangest dream. "What the-? This is still a dream, right?" Fox was surprised to see that his room was filled with bones. Bones here, bones there. Bones EVERYWHERE! There was enough to swim in. The bones covered Foxes body. He sighed. Fox got up and headed towards his bathroom.

"Hmm? Why do these bones have little signs on them? This one says _cluck cluck cluck!_ Must be from a chicken. _Oink! Oink!_ Definitely a pig. What? That's strange. This one says, _geeeeeeeet dunked on!,_ must be talking about sports. This one is also strange. It says, _Bone Meal: Skeleton_ , that doesn't make much sense. Another one. _Tibia Dragon Bone Staff_. But it's not a staff...Let's see," Fox started saying them out loud. " _Nyeh heh heh! Moo! Moo! Baa! The Elephant Graveyard. Dry Bones. Bone Shield._ WOAH!" Fox pulled the bone shield from the rest of the bones. "This is so cool! Even if this is a dirty prank, it's paying off!" Fox exclaimed. He put the shield down and swam to the shower.

...

Pikachu  
9:20 am  
Smash Mansion

Let's just start at the chocolate...

Samus ran down the hall. Pikachu picked up the candy that she gave him and carried it away. He gathered all of his poke friends and gave each of them a piece of chocolate. Mewtwo was the only one to refuse. Pikachu himself picked one up and gnawed at it. Of course, shortly after, the pokemon all needed to use the bathroom NOW. Unfortunately, they all started to make their ways to the cafeteria, so they weren't close to their personal restrooms.

Robin was walking down the hall when everything began to rumble. Robin had a DUNCE hat super glued to his head. "What is this? An earthquake?" Robin didn't have anytime to get away from the stampede and got trampled harder than Mufasa. I just made myself sad.

...

Kirby

7:54 am

Smash Mansion

Kirby jumped out of bed and immediately headed for the cafeteria. Only one thing was the matter. Everytime Kirby took a step, there was a fart sound! He had two whoopie cushions tied to his feet. "Byo?" He shook his feet. Nothing. He tried to inhale them. Nothing. He tried to pull them off. Unfortunately, his hands were too big, so he had to leave theem on until someone could help remove them. He farted out the door. I meant ran.

...

Sanic-* **ahem** * Sonic

8:30

Smash Mansion

"Okay, WHO TIED MY SHOES TOGETHER IN A KNOT? I'LL NEVER TAKE THEM OFF OR I'LL LOSE A BET TO TAILS! WHO DID THIS!?"

…

Ike

9:00

Smash Mansion

After taking his morning shower, combing and brushing his hair, and brushing his teeth. Ike was ready for breakfast. There was one problem.

"What the hell? The door feels like stone! This handle doesn't work either." Ike felt the handle and, it too, felt like stone.

A mechanic voice chimed in. "Not so fast, Ike!"

"Who the fuck is this? Let me out of my room!" Ike slammed his fist against the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. First, to open the door, you must complete this challenge! I'm sure YOU can handle it! Now stop working that handle and work these down! You won't get out until these are completely devoured!" A pad descended from the ceiling containing the god of all sandwiches. Not even sliced. Ike fell to the ground.

"No! That can't be right! Well...I've been training for this my entire life! I won't let it all go to waste! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! PREPARE TO BE B(EATEN)! ROAR!" Ike began his test.

…

Roy

9:10 am

Smash Mansion

Roy noticed something very horrible when he began to comb his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? NO GODS NO! WHY!? WHO DID THIS?! GRRRAAAAAUUGH!" After freaking out for about five minutes, Roy accepted the truth. "MyhairhasbeendyedwhitewhydidithavetobewhitewhatdidIdotodeservethisI'mnotabadpersonwhygodesseswhy? Ike will never believe this." Roy exited his room and ran straight to Ike's. At first he knocked, but there was no answer. So he opened the door.

"Ike? You in here buddy?" Roy said.

"Ugh...Roy, help...please…" Ike lay in the middle of the floor, clutching his chest and stomach.

"IKE! What happened to you? Who did this? What's wrong?!" Roy said frantically. Roy leaned him up onto the foot of his bed.

"I-I-I beat it. I beat the challenge…" Ike coughed.

"What challenge? What happened?" Roy asked.

"Slow...your role, grandpa. Like the white...hair, by the way. It's handsome."

"Yeah, yeah, but no! What's wrong?" Ike smiled a little bit.

"Carry on my legacy. Tell everyone...that...that...I died doing something I loved."

"No! Ike! You're not going to die!" Roy shouted.

"Tw-...Twel…*cough* *cough*. Twelve…" Ike coughed some more.

"Slow down buddy. Twelve what?"

"T-twelve...mont...monte...cristo's...aaah…" Ike passed out on the ground. Tears came to Roy's eyes. He shook Ike, but got no response.

"Ike? Ike!? IIIIIIIKE!"

Ike had completed his challenge.

 **Hehe...That's all for now…Come back for more soon. All other suggestions have been moved to the next chapter. I don't know about you, but I am really enjoying myself when I write this. Sometimes I have to punch myself because of what I think of. Thank you for reading this fanfic. It really helps out to see that I get views. It makes me feel nice to see someone like an idea that I came up with. Anyway, Just, thanks for reading.**

 **that is, if anyone's reading of course...Fine, ONE more. I'm talking to myself because I don't know what you're saying.**

...

Charizard  
10:00 am  
Smash Mansion

Charizard, woke up, did his business and left the room. Well, he tried. A bucket of blue paint and water fell on top of his head. The water hit first, then the paint.

"GRRAWR!" Charizard wiped the paint from his eyes. This was a different type of paint. It dried super fast. One thing you do and the next thing you know you're a blue lizard. I mean dragon. Charizard tried to wipe the paint off, but failed. Even the flame on his tail had turned blue. Charizard sighed and walked out of his room.


	3. Luigi's Mansion of Fun

Hello **again! I'm really on a roll with these coming out. I keep telling myself to wait at least a week before my fingers fall off, but I can't help it! SO MUCH MATERIAL! Please give some credit to Temmie and Groundon65 for suggestions. Thank you Smashbrosarrmagedon and welcome to the party! I do not own Super Sm4sh Bros. and have nothing to do with the makers. I wish I did, though…Also, I just realized that I messed up. There is no power, so the bathrooms don't work. I will correct that later. There is some mild sexual humor (not deeply) when we come around Link. If you have a problem, then please skip over it.**

Lucario, Pikachu, JigglyPuff, Charizard, Greninja

9:30 am  
Smash Mansion

Sorry. Occupied. I'll put more detail later.

...

Luigi and practically everyone else  
10:00 am

Smash Hallways

The lights had been shut off. No big deal. It was morning anyways. Windows filled the halls left and right. Luigi walked down the hall to Mario's room. All of a sudden, every window snapped shut and candles fell from the ceiling and aligned themselves on the wall. They were unlit, but very many. ( **Turn on Luigi's Mansion: dark hallways extended** )

"What is-a going on?" Luigi ran over to the windows and tried to open them, but they were never THERE! They peeled off like stickers and fell to the ground as paper. "Th-this-a is a joke, right?" Luigi pulled out a flashlight and started walking down the hall. ( **I'll come back to Luigi** )

…

Link

10:05

Smash Mansion

Link got woke up with a jolt. He too, had a headache. But to his surprise, Princess Peach was sleeping naked in his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Oh shit, that can't be right! Wait, what if this headache is a hangover? And last night wasn't Zelda, but the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?! No, me and Zelda didn't sleep together last night...Oh shit oh shit oh shit…( **prank BTW** ) This cannot be right! But why am I naked?" Link was totally freaking out. He had no idea what to do. He grabbed his phone off the desk and called Peach's number. Shortly after, she picked up.

"Yes Link? Good morning!"

"Hello princess. Wait, if this is you, then who is this here?"

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-no! I'll call you back later!"

"Link wai-" *click* Link hung up the phone and shook the person in his bed. But there was something very strange. The body was cold and stiff. _W-wait. Is she dead? Oh shit oh shit oh shit! What the hell happened last night? I remember that I played DDR3 with Shulk, and then I came to bed. Was she already here by then? No, I woke up at 5:00 and nobody was here...Who the fuck is this and why is she dead? What the fuck should I do?_

There was a knock at the door.

"Link? Hello from the other side, of the door. Link, are you awake? Let me come in, please. Don't forget that we're going out around 10:45…" Zelda said from the other side of the door. Link froze. The door was locked, thank goddesses, but they did have plans.

OH. SHIT. I'M SCREWED UP THE ASS.

 _What do I do? What do I do?_ Beads of sweat poured of Link's forehead and crashed onto his bed. His whole body was wet and he looked really messy. "Hold on a minute, Zel! I'm getting dressed!" Link replied. It was half true, he was searching his drawers for a diversion, but not exactly getting dressed.

"You're getting dressed? Let me help you, I know that you aren't the best at picking out clothes." She replied. "Oh, did you know that the showers are broken? I couldn't get any water this morning."

Someone came to Link's rescue.

"Hey, Zelda. Do you think that you could spare some clothes?" Sheik called from the shadows. "Sheik? What are you wearing?" Sheik was wrapped up like a mummy in tissue paper. "Well, it's kind of a long story. Fine, ( **4th wall break, only because I'm in the mood** ) HEY! CAN WE GET A FLASHBACK PLEASE!?" "Sheik, who're you talking to?" "No no, just give it a minute."

…

Sheik

9:45 am

F |_ A 5 |-| 8 A ( K

Sheik stretched. "Aa-aah-uh. Man, last night was so weird." Sheik got out of bed, like a weighted pressure plate, the bed lifted up. A panel opened up in the ceiling. A rainbow colored pack crashed down. Sheik caught it before it hit the ground and blew up everywhere. "What is this? Property of the troller lab?" Sheik pulled it closer to her face.

TICTICTIC-KABLOOIE!

The paint exploded everywhere. In her face, in her room, on her chest, ( **she ain't got one though, if you know wat i mean!** ) , her floor, her bed, EVERYWHERE!

"ARRRGH! Who did this? I will find you!" Sheik undressed and frustratingly opened up her drawers for a new outfit. Her pj's were now totally ruined, so she needed something to wear. But something was wrong. ALL of HER clothes were gone, and only bikinis filled the drawers.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. This is not mine! Even my turban ( **is it a turban?** ) and mask are missing! I'm not wearing this! That shows way too much skin! Two piece...One piece. ( **HA** )..I'm not wearing any of these! Shoot, I better talk to Zelda. But I don't have anything to cover up with...Oh, I know something that might work…" Sheik put on a one piece swimsuit and rapped herself up nice and tight with tissue paper.

…

Link

10:13 am

Smash Mansion

Link panicked. He paced back and forth. Luckily, Sheik had his back. Well, more like her own problems.

"Link, I'm going to help Sheik with something. I'll be back. Make sure you're ready, okay?" Zelda quickly walked away.

"Well, I guess that's one problem down. Now about thi-" Sheik smoke bombed into his room. "It's okay, I know someone pranked you. This thing is probably made of flour and wax." She said.

"SHEIK?" What the hell man? I don't have any clothes on!" Link yelled. Luckily, he was already kinda covered. Sheik almost laughed. "Bitch please, you don't have nothin' to look at."

"I have more than you, surfin' board."

"I'm ten times more man than you are." Sheik pulled out some sunglasses.

"Which solves the question most asked in all of history. Seriously, you're like a brick, flat on both sides." Link was throwin' shade.

"Scrub, even Kirby's got more of a dick than you." All of the fanboys felt that one.

"You, of course, would know." the fan-girls practically died.

"Yeah, Zelda ain't modest you know. In her case, you're the bitch." MLG baller bro jordans mountain dew doritos 360 no scope wat are thoooooose yolo meme frog weed snoop dogg air horn sanic rainbow illuminati doge

"Piss off. If you keep being mean to me then I'm gonna tell Zelda on you." Link teased. The two of them laughed a little. Sheik grabbed the body that was made from wax and smoke bombed out.

"Well...I'm shocked that she didn't freak out or anything...Let me just get dressed so I don't feel awkward anymore…"

15 minutes later.

Alright, I need to check up on Toon. I want to see how he's doing." Link exited his room and started heading to Toon Link's room.

 **"** **It's kind of dark in here. And what's with the ominous music?" Link said. The candles hung along the walls and ceiling, which seemed to all be connected. The ceiling hung kinda low too.**

"Oh well. Better give this a try. If I light one, then they should all light. I wonder if that's how it works…" Link pulled out a lighter and lit one of the fuses.

"This fuse sure is burning quick-waitaminute...FUSE!?" The fuse burned all the way to the candle and for some reason, all of the candles started exploding! The candle pops started coming closer and closer…

 _Run._

Link hauled ass as fast as he could. He put skid marks into the ground. The firecrackers popped closer. _Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! Oh yeah! I know what to do!_ Link pulled out the Pegasus boots ( **from god knows where** ) and slipped them on. "Runnin' faster than the damn wind!" Link laughed as he lost the firecrackers. "Hahahaha-HMPH!" He crashed into the wall with a loud BANG! Link, stunned, fell to the ground. "Owowow! I think my nose is broken! I just broke my nose!" The whole world was pain. Link was in so much pain. He felt his nose shatter against the wall.

pop...Pop...POP!

The firecrackers were getting closer. Link shook off the pain. "Please, getting slashed to death by Ganondork was a much worse feeling. This was nothing. He got up and started running again.

BOO! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH!

A purple ghost hung from the ceiling and laughed in Link's face. "A ghost? Ghost are weak against light, SO TASTE MY MASTER SWORD!" Link pulled out his sword ( **he ain't got one though, if you know wat i mean!** ) and sliced at the purple ghost. The Master Sword folded under the ghost and bent. The ghost grabbed a bomb and threw it smack in Link's nose. The Ceiling surprise ghost disappeared.

"Argh! What t-the hell? Gods dammit. Why is my sword paper?" Link rubbed his nose. "Sooo, much, blood."

pop...Pop...POP!

"How many damn fireworks is there?" Link got up and started running once more. "I'm surprised that none of these are duds!" Link finally made it to Toon Link's room. "Finally! Hey Toon! I'm coming in." Link turned the knob and the door flung open, smashing him into the wall. There was no room. Just a wall. There was a mocking laugh, and the door closed.

"F-f-for the love of g-g-ugh" Link fell unconscious on the ground. GoOd NiGhT!

pop...Pop...POP!  
Link was engulfed.

Zelda and Sheik  
10:28 am  
Smash Mansion

Sheik understood why she had to wear a dress. Zelda mainly wore dresses, so it made sense to have to wear one. She'd never worn one before. But what she didn't understand was that Zelda was combing her hair and giving her make-up.

Zelda un-braided Sheik's ponytail and combed it out.

"Zelda, may I ask you a question?" Sheik asked. "Of course." She took a deep breath. "Okay, what are you doing? All I asked was for some new clothing. This is a little excessive...I don't need a hairdo. My ponytail is better for stealth."

"I'm fixing your looks. If you're going to look like princess, then you're gonna need help."

"I don't want to look like a princess. I'm like a ninja. I don't need to be cute."

"Sheik, being a cold-hearted killer all of the time isn't good. Besides, technically, you're a different Zelda from another timeline. Soooo, you're kind of a princess believe it or not." Zelda put down the comb and picked up a brush.

"You are correct." Sheik gave up. As long as she didn't show skin...She had to show her mouth, or Zelda would be disappointed. She wouldn't tell anyone her identity, though. She will now be referred to as Madame Claudine, the beautiful princess fortune teller. She comes from across the lands, in a place called Dirwanee. Yes, that would work. Ironically, she has a crystal ball. Ok, it's a really shiny crystal blue bowling ball. She won a tournament and received it as a prize.

"Sheik, are you ok? You seem lost in thought about something." Zelda asked.

"I'm creating a new identity for myself. I don't want Sheik to be seen like this. Call me Madame Claudine for as long as it takes to get new clothes." Madame Claudine said.

"Okay, 'Madame Claudine'. You can come with me and Link when we leave to go shopping. We can buy new outfits while Link holds everything. We'll be gone for quite some time, but then you'll be able to purchase more skin-tight assassin clothes." Zelda smiled.

"I think I'll stay here. Last night I found something strange. Someone has been teetering with the Smash Mansion and I need to find out who. Someone's been pranking people and I want to stop it from getting out of control. Speaking of which, have you been pranked yet, princess?" Zelda wrinkled her nose.

"No, not yet. That sounds awful. Who would do something like that? Whatever it is, I don't think that's funny." The entire mansion was full of sneaky tricks just waiting to be activated. I mean, hell, almost all of the hallways have ghost gags from Luigi's mansion. And the windows...you wouldn't BELIEVE how specific potions get. Nah, just joking with ya.

Zelda felt elated on the inside. Madame Claudine would finally become a kind, gentle, and beautiful princess. "Ooh! I feel like a hairstylist! How about we gossip?" Zelda grinned.

"No."

"Awe, come on. Speak with hairstylist Zelda about what you saw in the last week." she teased.

"As you wish...*sigh*...I heard that Link has a thing for Zelda. Do you know anything about that?"

"..."

"..." she replied.

"You think you're so funny, don't you? Keep that up and I might accidentally dye your hair green!" Zelda giggled.

* * *

Madame Claudine smiled. She wore a light blue dress with a silver design on it going from her right shoulder that swung under her bosom. The dress was sparkled at the bottom with silver crystals. The light blue faded to a darker blue on the left side and also had a silver design. The design was said to indicate the wind. Blue star-shaped ear-rings hung close to her face. She had long, curly hair that was brushed out. Her hair fell down to her lower-back and was filled with beautiful designer crystal hair combs. She had a very thin shade of light blue on her eyes. And to top it all off, a very thin streak of clear lipstick. Zelda sprayed her with some perfume and wallah, it is done.

She was truly and utterly magnificent. Even Madame Claudine herself had to admit that she was perfectly tasteful.

Zelda glanced at her work of art. Just to think, this fellow was Sheik a little while ago. Zelda squealed in delight. "You, you look so breathtaking! So exquisite! Marvelous! How do you feel!? Does it feel good to look so good?" Zelda giggled.

She kept looking at herself in the mirror. Zelda was right, breathtaking.

"I-I-I don't know what to say. I can't even recognize myself. T-thank you..." Madame Claudine gazed into her own eyes.

"You look so divine! Now all you need to work on is that murderous aura around you!" Zelda watched intently as Madame Claudine took in herself. She smiled. "I'll be right back. I have to go get Link!" Zelda headed for the door.

"Oi! Zelda!"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anybody except my boyfriend!" Zelda rushed out the door. That left her alone in the room. "Hello. Good morning. I am Madame Claudine. Hello. Good morning I am Ma-" She recited. Zelda was once again right. She did need to work on that aura...

...  
Zelda  
10:40  
Smash Hallway

Zelda slowly made her way down to Link's room, hoping that he was ready. When she finally got there, she received no answer on the other side. "Link, dear, are you ready?...Hmm...He must've went to go check on Toon. I'll head down there just in case." Zelda walked faster down the hall. She wanted to start shopping, or at least leave by 10:50. Five minutes later and she was almost to Toon Link's room.

"As soon as I find him, I want to get started. I sure do hope that he prepared himself. Ju-" Zelda stopped in her tracks when she saw that Link was passed out on the ground. She immediately dropped to the ground.

"Link? Link! Link wake up! What happened to you? What's wrong?" ( **That's a question that's been asked a lot so far.** ) Zelda gently shook him. Link drifted awake and opened his eyes. Zelda pulled him in and hugged him.

Link finally registered what was going on. "Hey Zel. What'd I miss?" Zelda shushed him and kissed him.

"Woah, where's all this affection coming from? Why're you kissing me?" Link smiled.

"Because I can." She replied. Mega Man came walking down the hall. "Oh, HELLO. How are you two feeling this morning?" He mocked.

"Shut up, Robot boy!" Link snapped.

"I AM NOT ROBOT BOY!" Mega Man snapped back.  
Mega Man was painted to look like 'Robot Boy' from a cartoon that came out in 2005. He even had parts on his head that matched the look. Not even with Gutsman's power could he get them off. They were stuck. ( **If you don't know who Robot Boy is, which I don't expect you to, then look it up. I ain't got time to be explainin' this kinda stuff.** )

"Besides, what happened to you two? Link, there's blood on your face and Zelda, there is oil on your hands. What were you guys doing?" He questioned. He wanted to make sure that they weren't the ones responsible for painting him this way.

"..."

"Um, I-uh, fireworks, and the ghost uh-and bombs with the-err, um huckah huckah...with a...uh..."

Mega Man looked back at them. "Ya know what? I don't wanna know. Just don't get messy out here." He walked down the hall.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, what happened to you?" Zelda said.

"I came out of my room and everything was dark. I lit one of the candles and they all turned out to be firecrackers! I started running and I pulled out the Pegasus boots because I wasn't fast enough."

"Where did you get the Pegasus boots from?"

"Anyways, I finally started to outrun the fireworks when..." Link stopped.

"When what?"

"...When I ran into a wall and broke my nose. But it was an accident..."

"...Hahaha!"

"Zelda, are you laughing at me? Stop it, that really did hurt!" He huffed.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, Linkie, but that was funny! How did you run into a wall? Alright I'm sorry. You can continue." Zelda grinned.

"..." Link pouted.

"Awwww! Don't be like that Link! Come on, tell me more. I said I was sorry..." She laughed some more.

"...Fine" he said.

"You're so cute when you're mad." She teased.

"A-as I was saying, after my nose broke, the firecrackers started to come closer, so I had to run again. That's whe-"

BOO! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH! HUCKAH!

A white ghost hung from the ceiling. It laughed at Link and Zelda. Zelda turned around and shot the ghost the most evil look she could give. The ghost exploded into a million pieces.

"Anyways, as you were saying..." urged Zelda.

"Oh, one of those things came from the ceiling, except it was purple. I tried to kill it with the Master Sword, but it was made out of paper. The ghost pulled out a bomb and smacked me square in the nose. I got blown up and then smashed by a fake door. I don't remember anything else after that." he said, blushing.

"Well...Ar-are you going to be alright? Your nose, I mean. I can re-schedule if you'd like. I just want to know if you're going to be ok." she replied, worryingly. Link promised that he would be ok. He and Zelda would still go SHOPPING(!) because he knew how much she wanted to go. Zelda told Link everything about Madame Claudine and how pretty she was.

"Wait, you're telling me that Sheik-"

"Madame Claudine."

"MADAME Claudine is prancing around here talking like she's a princess? Wow, I really got to see this one. Pft, hey! You know what I should do? I should tell Marth about this! He'll be all like, 'You're not serious! I want to meet her! Will you introduce me?', and I'd say, 'Naw, man. She's way too hardcore for you. She'll give you a bad future.', then he'd be say-"

"You can't tell anyone about this." Zelda cut off.

"*sigh, I figured you'd say that..."

* * *

'Bout 20 minutes later

* * *

"Zelda, you're not mad that we're late, are you? You seem kind of quiet." Link said.

She nodded no, but was just thinking about Madame Claudine. Lucina was sitting on one of the benches at the lobby. A Nintendo staff's woman was sitting at the desk. She waved at the two and they waved back.

"Hey Lucina. What's going on?" Link said.

"Oh. Hey Link. Did you get pranked this morning? Because I did." she said.

"Oh you wouldn't believe what happened to me," Link said, gulping at the thought, "Someone saved me though..." Zelda looked at him.

"What was your prank?" she asked.

"I prefer not to say!"

Lucina sighed. "I didn't have anything but a note. All it said was, ' _You are flatter than a cement block',_ and my Falchion was missing. It was replaced with a paper replica. I don't know what was up with that, but I want it back." Lucina waved behind them. Robin and Marth came forth. Lucina had been waiting on those two. She was also waiting on Ike, Roy and Corrin, but those imbeciles never showed up. Marth's left arm was in a white cast that rested in a white sling. There was various names signed on the cast with little messages from different people.

"Hey Marth. Yikes, how's the arm?" Link winced.

"Good morning Link. Yikes, how's the nose?" He said.

"H-how did you know?"

"The band-aid. It gives you away." Marth said.

Lucina: "I was waiting on Tweedledee and Tweedledum, but those guys aren't coming I guess. Corrin hasn't showed up either..."

Robin: "I haven't seen Corrin in a while. I know we accidentally left him behind when we went to see Marth, but ever since then, I haven't seen him."

Zelda: "Oh, I'm sure he's alright. He could be doing something important."

Marth: "And who the hell knows what Roy and Ike are doing? Those two are impossible."

Link: "Well, where are you guys going?"

Robin: "We are all going to see Avengers: Age of Ultron. The theater is showing movies that already came out for $1.00 since nothing new is really shown up yet. Nothing Interesting, I mean. We were all going to see it, but thanks to those idiots, we can't see the early movie. We'll have to wait until 4:00 pm now."

Link: "Wait, why don't you just get it here? You can borrow any movie of all history here. LITERALLY, you can watch it right now."

Marth: "Shut up! The big screens better!"

Link: "We have 72 inch plasma, flat screen TV's..."

Robin: "*sigh* We kinda broke them. You see, Ike destroyed his when his Final Fantasy 8 shut off for no reason during his speedrun playthrough, Marth tripped, Roy's wasn't properly put on the wall, so it fell and broke, someone trolled me last week, which isn't funny, Lucina beat Ike like a rag-doll in Smash 4, so he broke hers, and Corrin is new, so he doesn't want to touch his. It's a shame really. Marth tripped.

Marth: "Shut up dunce."

Robin: "Shut up princess. Hey look, it's Samus."

Samus came blazing through the lobby, headed for the door.

Link: "..."

Lucina: "Man, she looks pissed."

Samus (Zero Suit, They're both the same person.): "Zelda!"

Zelda: "Yes?"

Samus: "Have you seen Sheik? I want to speak to her right now! She's not picking up the phone!"

Link: "Jeez Samus. You need to calm down. Right now, your mood is stinkier than a bowel movement. HMPH!"

Samus: *picks Link up by face* "I. WILL. KILL. YOU. Right here. Right now."

Marth & Robin: "Dayum."

Zelda: "Samus! Please put him down! I assure you that I haven't seen Sheik anywhere!" *Samus throws Link on ground*

Robin: "...I saw Sheik yesterday. As a matter of fact, she was talking to you."

Samus: "Yeah, and if you didn't know yet, dunce bucket, she went with Zelda afterwards."

Link: "Samus, *cough* *cough*, gotta work on that anger bro. Come and take a walk with your old pal, Link."

Link started walking down the hall and Samus followed behind. So did Zelda, Robin, Marth, and Lucina. Link opened the doors outside, except it didn't lead outside. It led to a room with a very high ceiling and bottles of drinks on shelves.

Link: "Well, that's not what I was expecting, but just as good! Sometimes you feel good and sometimes you feel bad. That's why sometime you just gotta look past that. For instance, I've been getting trolled all morning. Hell, even broke my damn nose. BUT, that doesn't mean I let my day be ruined. I am going to randomly drink one of these conveniently placed bottles because I believe that my bad luck is over! Everyone follow suite!"

Link drank out of the weird bottle. "Hmm. That's not all that bad. Why don't you try Samus?" Link handed the bottle to Lucina. She drank and then Marth drank and then Robin drank.

"See look Samus! Nothing is wrong with me! Everything is good!" Link urged. Samus was annoyed. She was usually the one that never lost her composure. But after her grand fight with toilet water, she broke.

Robin nudged the bottle towards her. "Oh, Give me the damn thing!" Samus snatched it from Robin and took a big gulp. If this had anymore laxative, she would explode the entire mansion and kill everyone inside.

...

Zelda grabbed the bottle from Samus and put it to her lips. "ZELDA! DON'T DRINK IT!" screamed Lucina.

"W-why not?"

"Because we're floating!" The five smashers started floating higher and higher.

Samus: "Link!?"

Link: "You see Samus? This is us rising up from all of the bad times! Up means good, and good we shall have!"

The walls on the high ceiling opened up to reveal a machine. It started shooting darts back and forth, ones that go faster than a baseball. They were higher than the smashers were, but they were rising quick.

Samus: "LINK!?"

Link: "Uh, oh, um...Yep. We're fucked. I was just making shit up as I went. Soooo, got any ideas Robin?"

Robin: "What the hell are you asking me for!? You got us into this mess, now get us out!"

Marth: "I swear Link! Why do I ever trust anybody?"

Link: "Shut up little lady!"

Lucina: "Hey, this is just like that one movie! Where the boy and his grandpa are floating towards that fan in the factory! Maybe if we release some gas then we could get back down!"

Link: "Release gas? I don't know about that! Samus did that enough already!"

Samus: "LINK!"

Link: "What? You think I didn't hear you blowing it up in there? Who didn't hear you? It sounded like the motherfucking marching band came to visit! I was all like 'drop the base' and Samus had me covered. Look, we all get angry Samus, but there ain't no reason to set the toilet on fire. That's just rude."

Samus kicked Link into the darts above.

Robin: "Well, now that that idiot is gone, what do we do? Release gas? This isn't Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory!"

Marth: "It is now dumbass! Start burping now!"

Link called from above. "Or in Samus' case, let all hell loose!"

Everyone except for Link made it to the ground. Zelda waited at the bottom.

"Hello everyone. Have a nice flight? Where's Link?" Zelda had not been watching. She was reading all of the strange label's on the wall and on the bottles.

"Link? Oh he's high right now." Samus said.

"Excuse me? What now?" Zelda looked through the hole in the middle of the ceiling.

"I-is Link up there? How will he get down?" she said, wearisomely.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a re-assuring look. "Don't worry Zelda! Link won't die from that! After he comes back down, Samus will kill him!" He smiled.

5 minutes later...

Link slowly floated down.

"*cough* *cough*. Hi Zelda." Link collapsed on the ground. He had darts sticking out of everywhere. They stared aimlessly at him.

"Wow...He got turned into a human pincushion..." Robin said.

"...At least he has pierced ears for free..." Lucina said.

"...He truly just got nerfed." Marth looked at Zelda.

"It's too good for him." Samus walked away.

"Is he going to be alright? He's not getting up..." Zelda knelt down beside him. The very room itself seemed to be an illusive trick, for that the room disappeared to reveal that they were outside.

"Woah, that was weird. Something's strange is going on. Like this morning, my crown was missing and was replaced with one of those crowns that you get on your birthday in elementary school. Also, my Falchion was missing and replace with a paper sword..." Marth said. "I want it back."

* * *

Madame Claudine stood in front of everyone with her bowli- **ahem** , crystal ball.

Mario came over to introduce himself.

"Hello! Welcome to the-a Smash Mansion! My name is-a Mario!" He pointed around the cafeteria to show and tell everyone's names. "There is- Kirby, King Dedede, Palutena, Captain Falcon, Pit and-a Dark Pit, Yoshi, Falc-"

"I know of all these people, Mario of the mushroom kingdom. I have seen it in my magic ball. I have come to introduce myself."

"Oh, follow me-a then." Mario led her farther into the cafeteria. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas were all talking in a little circle giggling.

Lucas whispered to Toon Link. "Why haven't you played the song of Storms? It's past 11:00."

"I can't play it yet! I just saw Link and Zelda in the ghost hall! I can't play until they leave!"

Ness asked, "Wait, if it's past 10:30, why are people still coming to breakfast?"

"We poisoned the food with garlic! The chef is trying to make more! I wouldn't eat anything that's been served out!"

Madame Claudine stood in the middle of the cafeteria. Mario rounded up everyone's attention.

She cleared her throat. Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas stared with their mouths open. Toon Link had never seen anyone that was prettier than Zelda before!

"My name is Madame Claudine. Hello to you all. I am a princess fortune-teller that has come from another world. I come from a place called Dirwanee, where just about everyone can tell people's fortune. If there is anyone here who would like to see the future of someone else, or themselves, please tell me! I will be staying here for a couple of days!" She said with a smile. Toon Link raised his hand.

"Toon Link! Would you like to see a future?" Sheik was doing a good job so far. "I don't know how you know my name, but I want to know more about Sheik!" he bounced up and down. Of course.

"Do you have an item that belongs to her? Only the spirits will tell..." Falco gave her some needles. "The crazy chick stabbed me with these." Madame Claudine looked at her own needles. Oh wait, now she had to tell of her own future. She already didn't know how to see peoples fortune's, but now she had to do her own! She said stuff that she once saw on a video game. ( **spin** **-off of Luigi's Mansion. Well, it's in the title, sooooo...** )

"Ah, if this isn't Sheik's needles! I can still sense the stealth in them! Oh-ohh! They come! *rumble* Now the spirits come! ! Come, triforce of power, come sight beyond sight! Show me the funny things occurring tonight! Crystal ball, symbol as a prize, use your shiny power to show us all you could and make the spirits rise! Show us what you will! Show us this Sheik!" Luckily, no one has played Luigi's mansion except for her, Lucina and the Green Menace himself. "The light of the day come! Show us what we want! Might even the future be bleak!"

"...Ah yes. I see it. I see Sheik is traveling far and wide! She has left the mansion and is working towards a greater goal to catch a crook! But where is she? Only time will tell. This item no longer speaks to me. Is there anyone else that wants to try?"

Several hands raised in the air. Her disguise has worked.

Somewhere, off in the distance, Luigi was sucking up ghost. It might be upstairs.

* * *

 **Okay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait for the next! Oh wait, yes I can. I was working on this ever since chapter two came out from 5:00 pm to 7:00 am. I did it just for you! No, seriously, thank you for supporting this fanfic and I enjoy my job. Don't have much else to do anyways. Oh wait, yes I do! Thank everyone for the suggestions and see you next time!**

 **When will the next one come out? Only the spirits can say...Nah, just kidding. Gotta say my signature verse, though.**

 **that is, if anyone's reading of course.**


	4. The NEXT Big Step

"Hey bro! You look frustrated! Are you ok?" Crazy interrupted. "Yes Crazy, I am. Someone has vandalized the generators and shut all of the power off. I've received a complaint from Palutena that people are getting pranked one by one. I don't understand, I give these smashers everything that there is to give! Food being served every minute of the day, a golden money card with just about infinite funds on it, I give them a tournament that they CAN participate in, better versions of everything that happens in the human realm, unlimited choices and yet they are so unappreciative. Except for Corrin. Anyways, for those who do what they're allowed, I look over their screw-ups, but for those who want to find something to laugh about, they will. If I were them, I would enjoy my laughter now, because they won't be laughing later at all. If anything else gets broken then I'm afraid that I will have to lock everyone inside. I don't know Crazy, I've just got this feeling. It isn't good, like something terrible will get out of control. Only I can stop it. I will need some help though. When I catch these pranksters, AND I WILL, we'll see who's laughing at the end of the day. But until then, Crazy, We have a dark time ahead of us…" Master Hand floated down into his chair. _Phlllbpt!_ "Uh, bro? Did you sit on a Whoopie Cushion?" Crazy said. Master Hand sighed. Crazy jumped up. "Take it away, bro!"

 **Well. It's been a while. I am so sorry that this is out late. There has been a lot going on and I am exhausted. So here's the run-down since I been gone. I visited family on the 4th of July, that lasted for a while. There was also a death in the family, so I had to drive down to Chicago to attend a funeral. Something came up, one thing led to another, stuff happened. Plain and simple...Anyways...Enough of that. Let's get to the good stuff! Please forgive me if I miss any of your names. Thank you all for supporting this fanfic! Give some credit to Temmie, Groundon65, XShinkuKikinX, and me for suggestions! Blacktear97 - You raise a very convincing point. I'll continue. Blacktear97, XShinkuKikinX, Lover of This, Kira-SamatheGreatandPowerful, and CowT...CowT...CowTits the Udderly Glorious. Thank you all for supporting the story! Welcome to the party! Party's growing kinda big, ain't it? Come on silent readers, speak up and tell me your names (even if you don't have an account) so I can mention you! Tell you what, If we can get 10 more people to the party, then I will voluntarily make 3 characters of your choice get drunk. (Just for shits and giggles) They will fight and then probably do something embarassing. All of your suggestions will be accepted (within reason) even if you don't have an account! Now, me being the beautiful, pretty, and sexy man that I am, I've decide to continue this for at least 13 chapters! Maybe even more...Anyways, Don't forget to follow the story if you want to know when a chapter is coming out! Please give me thoughtful and creative criticism! Alrighty guys, let the trolling begin! (P.S. Master Hand is pretty important to this chapter, so if you want to hate, then talk to the hand.)**

*ring* *ring* He took the cigarette from his mouth and rested it between his two fingers. A body so hidden, that it looks of shadow...A man so strong that his aura can be seen.

"Hello? Yeah, this is the cut house. Oh, it's you. What do you want? … No. I'm not doing any favors for you. Why not? Well, I've been sitting in this house for over a year now and still no invitation. Not good enough? Not a fan-favorite? I don't care about all that stuff. I love the tournament. I also like kicking back and watching the others do dumb shit...Make you a deal, we help you catch a little jokester and you let us back into the tournament and mansion. No? Well then goodbye. My offer stands as it is. I'm sure that a godly hand like you can figure it out." *click*

Snake hung up the phone and leaned back up against the wall. He put the cigarette back into his mouth.

"So, who was it and what did they say?" Wolf walked up, curious.

"Oh, it was just are friendly neighborhood hand. Ol' high five himself. Says he has a pest problem and wants US to get rid of it. Unfortunately, we're not wanted there." *ring* *ring* "Oh, speak to the hand…" Snake picked up the phone again. "Look who's back already. What's the matter?...Maybe...Alright, it's a deal. We'll help you. I'd shake on it, but you'd probably crush my entire body. Just two of us are coming. Don't forget your promise." *click*

"What happened now?" asked Wolf.

"'I'm gonna get our spots back on the roster. Hey, double L! Time to go!" Young Link silently walked up to Snake. (Snake calls Young Link 'Little Link' so that's why he says double L.) They both walked into a corner and a split second later, they disappeared into the shadows.

"That is so goddamn freaky…" Wolf shook his head.

A few seconds later and Snake and Young Link were both inside of the mansion. (Because of reasons...) They were at Master Hands office. The familiar presence shocked Snake and Y. Link. It had been thirteen years since Young Link has been in the Mansion. He felt so good, so happy, so...jealous...A tiny flame lit in his heart as he began to feel anger. He hadn't been upset in 10 years when he was blamed for something he didn't do. (SSBM was released in 2001, which would make Young Link legally 22 years old.) Despite his age (estimated), Young Link's complexion didn't develop very much over the years. He didn't talk very much either. He looked young and acted like one who is younger, but his mind was full of wisdom and knowledge. Don't underestimate him.

"Hey, calm down little guy. I feel it too." Snake said. Young Link hadn't noticed yet, but his hands were balled up into fists. He looked straight ahead at the office. The Mansion had 14 floors and Master Hand's office was on the 12th. Snake casually walked through the door. It seemed as if when Snake opened up the door that all of the past was flashing in front of them. How they missed this place.

Quite some time later...at 11:09 am

"I thank you two for being on the case. I know that it's just tricksters, but if things get out of hand...I have work to be done. I don't think that the troublemakers are going to be satisfied after today. I'm giving you three days to find them and bring them to me or the deal's off. Got it?" Master Hand floated in the air. Crazy sang songs in the background.

Snake: "Trust me, I'm not doing this for you. And please, that three day time length is bullshit. You're bluffing."

M. Hand: "Try me."

Snake: "No. I won't risk the deal on that. Besides, I'd rather enjoy this little chase here in the mansion. I need to talk to a friend first, so we won't start right away. We'll do this thing later."

C. Hand: "Bro, I have a really bad sweet tooth right now…"

M. Hand: "Crazy, no. Everyone know's that you go on massive sugar rushes, so not even a teaspoon for you. Anyways, I don't care when you do it Snake, but I gave you a deadline. Now, I have business to take care- Crazy! Put that down!"

Crazy Hand had picked up Master Hand's desk and was twirling it on his pointer finger.

Snake: "Ha. Don't even have control as it is. Let's go, Double L."

Snake and Young Link strided out of the office and headed to Sheik's room. However, Y. Link put on the stone mask and decided to check the place out. (P.S. The Stone Mask makes Link unseeable or 'plain as a stone' to where he can't be seen or detected. He started to wander the halls…)

Meanwhile…

Ike

11:20 am

Smash Mansion

"Ah…" Ike slowly woke up to find himself lying on the cold hard grou-err-the floor. "Ugh, shit, what happened? Did I just get laid? But if I did, by who? *groan* What time is it?" The ground started rumbling and shaking.

It felt as if the mansion was leaning now. The rumbling grew louder and louder. Everything shook, or Ike DID just get laid. One of the two.

Master Hand rushed outside quickly. There were 32 Lakitu's pulling up the mansion. Construction goombas and koopas walked everywhere digging the mansion up from the ground. Master Hand was confused and angry and scared and everything?

"Excuse me, but just what do you think you're doing?" Master Hand called. A Lakitu with a professional looking hat came from the crowd of clouds. (heh) "Buddy, what are you talking about? We were scheduled to perform construction here. We gots paperwork and signatures." he said, in a raspy voice.

"I don't remember any such paperwork. Please take your business elsewhere." Master Hand turned to leave.

"Wait what? Oh no you don't buddy, we ain't leavin' 'till we get paid. Until then, we gonna keep diggin'. Or movin' rather." said the Lakitu.

Master Hand turned around. "I'm sorry, but I do believe that I just asked you to leave."

"Give us the money."

"I told you that I didn't schedule any construction. I will only say it once. Leave, or there will be consequences."

"Pfft...I aren't scared of you. Give us the money first."

"You're not like the other Lakitu's, are you?"

The captain Lakitu began to get angry. He talked rough, in a threatening way.

"I don't need to be like other Lakitu's! I'm better than all those punk-asses! Now, give me my money or we'll be poppin' this sucker out of the ground!" The captain Lakitu put a cigarette in his mouth.

Master Hand began to get agitated. Although he was irritated, his voice stayed calm.

"Don't act like a child. It is none of my concern whether or not this was asked. Now, since you didn't leave the first time, I want you to put the mansion back the way it was. I do want to talk to your manager. Afterwards, you have to look forward to him. Do as I say, or there will be consequences." He left it as that.

"...peniless mother truck. Hey! Hand! We ain't doin' shit! This is unnecessary bull!"

Master Hand sighed.

He calmly snapped his fingers. All of the workers were neatly put in a comfy cage. Master Hand picked it up and put it on top of a skyscraper. As Link, Zelda, Robin, Lucina, and Marth were leaving, Robin spotted Master Hand in the act.

"Master Hand! Master Hand!" Robin said. Master Hand looked down and slowly floated down from the air. Robin was now able to speak without shouting. "Master Hand, isn't that a little cruel? And against your morals?" he asked.

"No Robin. That wasn't just a skyscraper. That was a construction building. They are very important here because we require many buildings and structures to manage life. Because of that, the construction business is one of the most successful. So, since they're in the construction business, eventually someone will find them. Besides, the cage was bigger than me."

Lucina stepped up. "Well then, Master Hand. If that's the case, why don't you use your power to restore the mansion yourself if you didn't need those guys? Can't you do at least that?" she said, smugly.

Master Hand stared.

"I do not appreciate the attitude Lucina. And also, yes, I probably could. My powers are scarcely limited. I don't want to because I could alter or even destroy anything inside. Including people and my lovably heinous brother. I probably COULD fix the mansion if it's gets to be hazardous, but for now, it will do. It's only a little lopsided." Master Hand teleported back into the mansion. Lucina smiled.

"He's just making excuses."

* * *

Toon Link  
11:24 am  
Smash Basement

Toon Link walked into the basement with Lucas and Ness. He was so thrilled that he was jumping up and down. Ness had a big grin on his face. Lucas was biting his finger nails.

"Alright guys! I'm getting ready to play the song of storms! hee hee hee hee!" Toon Link pulled out the Wind Waker Baton. Ness frantically snatched it away.

"Are you crazy? The mansion would totally leak! It's leaning now, so all the water that falls from the thirteenth floor would come down here! We could drown!" he took a deep breath.

Toon Link looked heart broken. "Oh yeah...that's right." Lucas patted him on the back. Ness spoke up again.

"I suggest we go into your room on the fifth floor and just do it there. Peach's flower garden is below there so we could just jump in the bushes." Toon Link started to jump up and down.

"B-b-but isn't t-that dangerous? Someone could actually break something!" Lucas whined.

Ness sighed once more. "Lucas, don't be such a big baby. Link has those Deku leaf thingies. Also, PK Thunder?" Toon Link was bouncing high in the air. Ness rolled his eyes.

"...!?"

"Toon, would you just calm down please?" He urged.

"I can't help it! I was thinking that we could like, use the water like a slide to get out of the window! It will be exhilarating! And I don't even know what that word means!" Toon Link practically jumped through the roof.

Ness, for another time, sighed. "Lucas, let's just go before he hurts himself. And NO, we're not doing the waterslide thing." The three walked up the stairs, giddy as can be. Well, Toon Link was.

5 minutes later...

They were in Toon Link's room, finally. Toon Link bounced up every stair in every flight. He even bounced right now. Ness frustratingly watched as Toon bounced all around the room. On his bed, on the floor, on the ceiling, on the chair, on Ness' head. Lucas calmly watched.

"Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! More unnecessary bouncing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!" Toon Link kept on bouncing.

Ness twitched.

"TOON LINK! WOULD YOU JUST PLAY THE STUPID SONG!?" he screamed.

"Ness, you said a bad word..." Lucas trailed off.

"Well he made me! It's not my fault that he can be kind of annoying!" Ness mumbled 'hmph' and plopped down in a chair. Toon Link slowly stopped afterwards.

"Jeez, Mr. grumpypants...Fine, I'll play the dumb song..." Toon pulled out his Baton. "Don't look, I want you to actually play the game to find out the song..." he immediately started afterwards. The angelic hymns sung along with his conducting. You could feel the air move along with Toon Link to every little movement. Lucas ran and opened up the window. He looked down and gulped hard. Toon Link stopped and nothing moved.

"Did it even work?" Ness challenged.

"Uh, yeah. If you would give it like 2 frickin' seconds..." Toon Link said.

"I'm gonna tell Link on you for saying fricking!" Ness yelled. Toon rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious!"

* * *

The thirteenth floor started to flood not too long afterwards. It looked like that the floor would soak up everything. But,

* * *

8 minutes later, on the 7th floor...

* * *

"RUN KID! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! WE'RE GONNA BE WASHED AWAY!" Snake and Young Link both sprinted down the halls with roaring waters behind them. "Come on kid! You gotta run faster!" Young Link disappeared down the halls in the blink of an eye.

"DAMN IT KID! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME SOME PEGASUS BOOTS TOO!" The water started to touch the veteran's feet. He began to run faster. He dashed as fast as he could and finally made it to the stairs. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. The water pounded behind the door. He took a deep breath.

"*huff* *puff* Ah, it's over. That was hectic. Once I find double L. I'm gonna have to kill whoever's responsible." Snake felt at ease. The water had nowhere to go. Soon, that floor would flood and then...Oh shit. Snake bolted down the stairs onto the sixth to warn anyone he could. Waitaminute, he didn't know if he should let anyone know that he was actually here. Without thinking, he burst through the door. He passed up an open door and inside, Ike was passed out. Snake ran in and shook him awake.

"Hey, Ike! Wake up boy!" Ike was groggy.

"*groan* Ugh, S-Snake? I must still be dreaming."

"What? No! I'm- Y-yes, you're dreaming. So wake up and run! There is a high powered water river coming! Like a rainstorm!"

"No, Snake. No rainstorm can take down the mansion. Unless it's on the inside, but what are the chances that that'll happen?" Ike rolled onto his side. Snake picked him up and pushed him outside. After he himself walked out, he moved to the next room. Before he knocked on the door, though, a familiar, yet upset, face came strolling down the hall.

Snake wave an arm. "Hey, Samus. Over here." Samus looked up and her expression lit up. Not immensely, though. Samus walked quicker towards Snake.

"Snake? What's going on? What're you doing here?" She exclaimed.

CRASH!

"Shit! Samus, RUN!" Ike got off of the floor and looked behind him. There is no data on what he said or saw, but it is researched that he got the hell outta there. He, Snake, and Samus all fled.

Ike started to fall behind, while Samus was in the lead.

"Run faster Ike! It's bad enough that we can't help anyone else, so at least help yourself!" Samus yelled behind herself.

"Don't trip kid!" Ike tripped over his own feet and begun to be washed away in the water.

"Argh! Guys, help! Do so-*blaugh*-mething!" Ike sputtered.

"Snake, what do we do!? I don't think we should just leave him like that!"

Samus looked forward. The end of the hall was coming. Quickly, she pulled her gun out and shot the ceiling in front of her. It started to collapse and began to fall. She used her gun to grab (and whip) Ike from the water. Still running, she dove forward where the ceiling was falling. Snake did a somersault at the last minute. The ceiling gave away and fell down right behind Samus, Snake, and Ike. Ike flung and hit the wall while gasping and coughing. The ceiling bricks and pieces had dammed up the water.

Snake fell to his knees. "*huff* *huff* God-*huff*dammit. I have never wished I was Nathan Drake before. He can outrun anything. Anyways, Samus that was some quick thinking. Nice plan."

Samus had sat down on the floor for a minute to catch her breath. "Thanks. I don't know how much longer we could last. I feel weak to my stomach actually."

"We were pretty much fucked anyway. The stairs lead all the way down to the first floor. Anyone above the entrance is pretty much trapped. I didn't even think that escaping was possible. Where the hell did the water come from is what I'd like to know." Snake stood up and looked around the corner.

"Deadend. The door for the stairs is over here, but it isn't likely that we would have gotten through."

Ike crawled to his feet. "Hey Samus." he sputtered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me out back there. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. You probably would have drowned." she nodded. "Sorry about your stuff. The water has likely cleaned and ruined everything in your room. You're soaking wet too."

"When the hell did you become considerate?"

"What?"

"I mean, I'm not used to you giving a damn."

"Look, I only wanted to help you alright. Don't get all mushy, I expect something in return."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Only time will tell."

"Do you two want some alone time? 'Cause I can go around the corner." Samus gave Snake a dirty look.

"Sure. That would be lovely."

"Wait, really?"

"No dumbass." Samus stood up and proceeded to the closest door. The Nameplate next to it read _Rosalina & Luma_ in gold letters. Samus knocked on the door.

* * *

Rosalina was wearing a lime green, long sleeve top with blue jeans. She also had earrings in the shapes of crescent moons.

"Oh hello Samu-Oh my! You don't look so good! What's happened to you?" Samus, wanting to facepalm, calmly explained what went down 5 minutes ago. _Did she not hear anything that just happened?_

"Alright, just listen closely," Samus told her about seeing Snake again, then the water, and then how Ike got trapped and almost flew through a window, blasting a hole in the ceiling.

Samus, Snake, and Ike were all sitting in chairs across from Rosalina. Luma was in the corner wearing a monocle and fake mustache while sipping tea. _What the hell was happening here?_

"Well, that is an interesting story. But I do have a few questions."  
1\. Where did the water come from?  
2\. Are the other floors okay?  
3\. If you shot the ceiling open and the water is down here, shouldn't there be water pouring out of the ceiling?

Ike leaned forward and took a sip of the hot tea. "Well, #1: I don't know. #2: I don't know. Aaaaaand, #3: I still don't know. It would only make sense if the water poured out, but it isn't. My guess is that it's looking for the most ironic time. This tea is deli-," Ike was interrupted by the sound of rushing water.

"..."

"How fucking ironic."

The door burst open and MAGMA rushed into the room. Nah, just kidding. The angry river flowed into the room, sparing no one. It swept them up and belched them through the wall. Loose items pelted Snake in the face. The smashers slammed into different walls.

"Blaugh! For fu-*gurgle*cks sake Samus! Use the d-*blubble*amn Varia Suit!" Ike spit.

"If you didn't notice yet, it's not on me!" The floor collapsed and they dripped onto the next floor.

"Th-this is ridiculous! We should have drowned by now! Somethings gotta be keeping us alive!" Snake yelped.

Rosalina, who was somehow _sitting_ on the waves, piped in. "Maybe it's the plot. I've read many books on outside forces that seem to want a certain thing to happen in their lives, so this 'outside force' keeps bad things from happening. It's kind of like a god, if you believe in gods." she said.

"Wait wait wait, *blaugh* so it can see and hear everything we say and do?"

"I would assume so."

Snake half snickered, half choked. "OH. IF ONLY SOMETHING COULD SAVE US FROM THIS RUSHING CURRENT. WHATEVER SHALL WE DO WITH JUST OUR POOR OLD SELVES? OH DEAR ME!"

All of a sudden, the water stopped and they fell to the ground with little bits of debree behind them.

Shocked, they climbed to their feet. Ike was trembling, the cold formed around him like a misty aura. But it wasn't the cold he was trembling about. It was this 'magical' outside force. ( **heh heh** ) The mansion was a wreck. It would take a while to repair all of this damage and Snake, for one, was pissed.

"Okay, this is freaky as hell." Ike exclaimed. "No way. I was just kidding before, but now I'm scared."

Master hand soon appeared before the smashers. He had stain and scratch marks on his glove. Or hand. Or body.

"Hello everyone. Is anyone here hurt, injured, or bruised?"

"My pride." Ike said with his head raised. His dumb remark was shaken away by the hand.

"No one? Good. We have business to attend to and nothing that is paperwork related. This, as you may say it, is that someone needs a thrashing. I am asking for anyone who is willing to help, to please come with me. If no one, then I'm afraid that this is up to just me, Snake, Crazy, and Young Link. Is there any volunteers?"

Snake winced when he mentioned Young Link. _There goes our cover._

"I'm gonna stay away from this one. I would rather find Roy and get the hell outta here-"

"We're both in. Me and Ike will be glad to help. Besides, we owe this guy a couple of things." Samus interrupted.

"Wait, no! She's crazy. Like I said, maybe next time. Hopefully not." Ike began to walk off.

"*ahem* Ike mustn't of heard me correctly. We OWE this guy a couple of things. A couple of THINGS."

"I'll join too. I don't appreciate the things that have just taken place. BUT, I do think that I need a change of clothes first!" Rosalina chuckled.

Master Hand looked at all of them. "I'm glad for all of your decisions. I am sorry that it has come to this, but it has escalated beyond a joke."

The room fell silent.

"Well!", Master Hand shouted," On to our next objective!

"I don't think we should be enthusiastic about this." Ike mumbled.

* * *

Toon Link  
11:56 a.m.  
Smash Restoration Containment Office #6

Toon Link got hurt. Not too bad, but bad enough to get him in a restoration Containment Office. Yes, he was still laughing and talking like he normally was, but he had a swollen black eye and bloody shoulder. He kept on saying that it didn't hurt, or he was fine, but he was hurt.

( **Allow me to explain the restoration offices. The restoration offices are offices that house injured smashers or staff. Yes, they still go to the hospital, but only for major pain and injuries. Dr. Mario is the head of the restoration offices and there are fifteen offices that are available. Smashers are usually there for no more than a couple hours, and can have 'visitors' as Crazy would say it, all of the time, except when being checked. Also, when someone needs their monthly shots or check-ups, this is where they go. One last thing, it's called 'offices' because calling them 'cells' added the wrong feeling and saying 'rooms' was confusing with how many rooms the mansion has. Therefore, Crazy officially and in an unorthodox way declared that they would be called 'offices bro!' without the 'bro'.** )

"Come on guys! I'm totally fine! You can stop being so worried now." he told Ness and Lucas. Peach was there too, but she was passing by and was curious. Also, she was luckily outside during the incident. She was fine and dry.

"So let me get this straight, when you ran off, you actually had to use the bathroom. You didn't use YOUR bathroom because you thought that it was the only one without power. I thought we told you that something was _wrong_ with the electricity, but you just forgot. Moving on, once you got to the hall bathroom, that didn't work either, so you had to _use the trashcan._ " Toon Link blushed. Peach was in the room after all. "Afterwards, you were on your way back and stopped to tie your shoes, but then realized that your shoes didn't have strings." He blushed again. "Then you heard a rumbling. There was a bunch of water and you got frantic and ran. Quickly, you slipped on the Pegasus boots because you just 'had an extra pair'. After that was on, you tried to tie those shoes, but they didn't have laces either." Toon's face was as red as a tomato. "You ran, maybe a little too fast and hit the wall, giving you a black eye. As if that wasn't bad enough, a piece of wood that was broken off of an object stabbed into your arm, inflicting damage and forcing you onto the ground. That explains the blood. And lastly, which is the most important, the incredible current picked you up and one of the broken stones bonked your eye up again, further bruising it. Then Greninja found you washed up on the floor, and Master Hand appeared. Okay, did I get all of it, or did I leave out a part?" Ness stared. Toon Link shook his head up and down. His face was hot as a furnace.

"N-Ness, why did you have to repeat everything? He already told us." Lucas stuttered.

"Yeah, but not Peach. Speaking of which, you okay princess?" Ness looked at her.

"Oh, why I am fine thank you. And seeing that everything in here is okay, well average, I think I'll be going. Thank you for having me!" she said in a friendly manner.

"Okay!" Ness smiled.

* * *

 **Unfortunately, I am going to end this right there. I don't want to cram too much in one chapter, or I won't make at least thirteen. Once again, I can't apologize enough for how late this is. Also, I wasn't able to use any suggestions in this one because I wanted to mainly focus on how the Song of Storms prank went horribly wrong, and horribly right! I will do my best to come out with the next chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I give you my word, because honestly, it pains me to have to keep all of you that care waiting because of my own bad habits and schedule. Anyways, I thank you so much for supporting this fanfiction and it makes me feel glad that I can share this with other people. Alrighty then, I, Tall n' Handsome, bid thee farewell!**

 **WAIT!**

 **Question time. If there was an all you can eat contest between you and Ike, who would win if the LAST thing you ate is what you're eating. So basically, the last thing you ate will be what's on the table. EVEN IF IT'S AN ENTIRE MEAL. Me: Mac n' Cheese and Meat. Winner = Me. Favorite food is the Mac. Always the Mac. LITTLE MAC! *ahem* Well anyways, if you feel like answering that question, then please leave a review! Or if you want to 'flame' this fanfic, I guess you could do that.**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **Ike uncovers the truth about a hidden project, Snake is tricked into taking Viagra (don't search that up) and ends up getting trapped in a room with Samus, and Crazy Hand gets Crazy! But one more thing! Madame Claudine is hiding behind the scenes for a sneak attack! And someone plans to take thing to the ring! Will our protagonists be able to uncover the nifty and playful tricksters? Or will the opponent get the last laugh? Find out in the next episode of: DRAGON BALL Z!**

 **that is, if anyone's STILL reading.**


	5. Happy Home Wrecker

**List of Guests:  
** Temmie  
Groundon65  
Smashbrosarmagedon  
Kira-SamatheGreatandPowerful  
Blacktear97  
CowTits the Udderly Glorious  
Lover Of This  
XShinkuKikinX  
NekoReiRei  
Ecenema - ( **Are you Blacktear97? 'cause I checked my email to see who all I know that have some relation to the fanfic and I find that for all of your reviews in my email, you are Blacktear97, BUT, in on this Fanfic in the reviews, all of them are replaced with Ecenema...Damn I'm good...** )

 **Count: 10 (pending on Ecenema, but who the fuck cares?) Anyways, how is it going for everybody! Wife and kids good? What's that? You're not married you say? You say this isn't for grown ass adults?! Why how dare you!? My material is fit for ages er, 6 and up!... What am I doing with my life? Makin' funny stuff that's what! Alrighty, down to business...  
**

* * *

 **Hey guys and thanks for reading and supporting this fanfiction! Please give some credit to most of the people atop this text because I'm too lazy! Anyways, I have one piece of bad news. I don't know if I just have bad luck, or something is intentionally messing with me. A friend of mine recently passed away. They got injured really bad and didn't recover, so that's why this one is a little behind. So thank you for being patient.  
**

* * *

 **Many bunches of suggestions. 'Bout time I got on that. Also, there may be some sexual humor, so viewer discretion is advised. There is also gross humor at the end of the fanfic. And if you just skip whatever the hell I say, then good luck to you. This is going to be hilarious, I think.  
**

* * *

Link

Victoria's Secret

"Okay, this is the LAST place I'd expect to find a dress." Link said. He hadn't been walking with Zelda for to long; Marth, Lucina, and Robin all abandoning him before he went inside. _I'm not stepping foot in that place! I would rather cut a toe off!_ Lucina had told him.

"I'm not here for dresses, I'm here for bra's and underwear." Zelda replied, bending down to look on a shelf.

"I still don't actually understand why I still have to come."

"Who else is going to hold my stuff?"

"Really? You're going to play me like that?" Link touched his nose lightly, it had a band-aid on it from, ya know. "Come on Zel. You know that things like this bore me out of my mind."

"Link, read fanfiction or something. Just wait until I finish." Link pulled out his phone and did just that. Because of Zelda's poor choice, Link now followed right behind her talking to himself and saying things like, "Whaaaaat? No way. That's impossible. Is taco really a color?", and it drove Zelda nuts.

"Link."

"Hold on. I'm almost at the climax." Link grunted in anxiety soon afterwards and Zelda had to look at his crotch to make sure she had the right definition of climax.

She shook her head and returned to her mission.

Not too long later, she turned around to Link holding up a bra. "Link, how does this one look, I want your honest opinion." Link didn't even look up. "I'm here for labor. If I was here for you to ask me y opinion, then we'd be outta here in less than a minute."

"Link. Look." Link looked up and a thin smile soon spread on his lips. "Damn. Is that a gift for you? Or is it for me?" Zelda looked at Link's crotch again.

"It's for me silly. I wouldn't get you a bra." Link grabbed the bra and that's where he finally had to hold stuff. His duty had begun.

"Oh, but it is for me. Not the bra, but the view...You see Zel, when you go clothes shopping, especially here, I'm already receiving a reward." Link flirted. Zelda rolled her eyes. _If that's the case, stop complaining all the time_ , she thought.

10 minutes later

Link and Zelda were walking to the next store, which was Bed, Bath, & Beyond. They also met Robin and Marth on the way. Lucina said that she was tired of their nonsense and walked to a nearby gym.

"Marth, Robin, hello! I have a really important question." called Link.

"What type of question?" Marth shuddered. Last time Link had a 'question', he got on VERY BAD terms with Little Mac.

"Is Taco a color?"

Zelda whipped around so fast that she almost lost her balance and fell. She startled Link, making him jerk the three bags he'd been carrying.

"Link. No." He'd asked her earlier and went ON and ON about how some theory proves it so.

"Oh, come on Zel. It HAS to be! How can it possibly be wrong?" Zelda started to consider that Link was playing HER. She began to walk ahead of the men.

"No."

"No what?"

"Taco is not a color."

"O RLY?! Watch this video. It will blow your mind." Link shoved his phone in Marth's face. "I'm not watching anything!" Marth ran ahead of them and joined Zelda. Link slowly looked over at Robin with a grin on his face.

"Nope, get that shit away from me. I won't let you kill my brain cells."

Link watched Robin join Zelda and Marth. " I literally can't believe they fell for that. There is no theory about taco being a color! I mean COME ON." Link looked around and pulled out his phone. "I better check just in case..."

* * *

Shulk  
12:15 pm  
Smash Cafeteria

Shulk had mixed feelings about the situation at hand. You see, Shulk himself loves a good joke. But NOT when someone steals his Monado, replaces it with a paper replica, dump a bag of dead frogs on his head, and floods the entire mansion, ruining his things in a massive catastrophic event. Yeah, no one takes his Monado. Or does any of that other stuff I guess. That's why Shulk agreed when Master Hand asked would anyone help him. Also knowing that THE SOLID SNAKE would be helping righteously reassured him. He hoped Lucina would be here, because, their like, totally BFF's. Just kidding.

Shulk was following Master Hand into the Cafeteria to gather other smashers. It seemed like something major was going on, because from behind, it looked like a fortune teller was here. Master Hand noticed this too, and was very surprised by it. He was even more surprised when he recognized who it was.

"What is going on here!?" Master Hand boomed. Shei-err, Madame Claudine jumped around so quick that her bowli-*ahem* Crystal Ball fell and hit the floor with a thud and bounced up.

Madame Claudine was shocked, completely forgetting that Master Hand was an obstacle of hers. "Um...I...I..."

"You what? What are you-? Madame Claudine knew that Master Hand was going to end up spoiling her secret. In an instant, she smoke bombed right on top of Master, landing on his glove and earning a grunt from him. She spoke in a quick, hushed and serious tone.

"Listen Master Hand. I respect you almost as much as the goddesses and I look up to you as an idol, but I can't let you reveal my identity. I only ask that you keep your mouth shut about me. I am Madame Claudine who is a fortune teller from very far away. I'm not Sheik. Get that into you head so I don't have to END YOU." she said, threateningly. Master Hand merely shook her off.

"Sheik, what are you doing?" He asked. Madame Claudine looked around to see if anyone heard him. Only two people, Mario and Shulk, both with their jaws dropped. There was that resemblance, and who knew that Sheik could look so damn sexy? Her ears, same. Her eyes, same. Her (flat) chest, same. Her stealthiness, same. It all made perfect sense. Except why she was showing 'too much skin'. _Maybe she was pranked too, and was forced to wear something beautiful and decided to disguise her identity? I mean, she is Sheik,_ Shulk thought.

"Waita-minute here. YOU'RE-a Sh-" Madame Claudine threw three needles directly into Mario. One stunned him, another poisoned him, and the last knocked him out. Which was necessary of course.

Shulk looked at Mario and then back to Madame Claudine. She shot him a daring look. "Whoa whoa whoa. If you would be so kind as to let me return upstairs, then I find that this will benefit for us both." Shulk said, backing up. Master Hand snapped his fingers and Madame Claudine was restrained by some orange barrier. "Okay, I will deal with you later. I don't have time right now, but I can't have you troubling the smashers." He snapped his fingers again and _poof!_ Madame Claudine was gone. He floated inside with Shulk behind him and Samus, Snake, Ike, and Rosalina coming down the stairs.

"Uh, Master Hand?" Ike said.

"What?"

"Why's Mario foaming out of his mouth?"

* * *

Master Hand rallied everyone who decided to join into the cafeteria for fury, food, fun, & facilitating busi- okay, I did NOT know where I was going with that. Whimsical, weary, wet, woven, work. (Just roll with it.) So far, the people who had joined were Samus, Snake, Ike, Shulk, Rosalina, Olimar, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Kirby (who says yes to everything), Young Link, and Little Mac.

"Alright everyone, it is time for me to assign you into groups. Now, since I know that some of you would rather work alone, there will be only two teams. Little Mac, Kirby, and Olimar are in Team 1. Samus, Snake, Jigglypuff, and Rosalina are in Team 2. Ike, Shulk, Greninja, and Young Link are working on their owns. I've already told you you're mission, so- what is it Samus?" Samus had her hand raised.

"Can Ike be on our team? He gets sidetracked easily." She looked at Ike, who was secretly flipping her off.

"Very well. Do as you please. Ike, you're on Team 2 now." Master Hand boomed.

"You wicked bitch!" Ike signaled to her.

"Okay everyone, off to work. I won't be available because I need to deal with a 'Visitor'. I do expect the best out of all of you. Oh, and godspeed smashers." And with that, Master Hand blinked away in a flash. The smashers who were helping spread into their groups and discussed plans of how to catch and beat the living shit out of the pranksters. Ike walked over to Samus, contemplating if he could actually take her on.

"Why hello Ike. Didn't see you there." she said once he got over.

"Fuck you. I just wanted to leave and never come back. But you just had to ruin that, didn't you? You don't need me. You just wanted to piss me off so MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Right at that very moment, the ceiling above Ike's head exploded open, with Bayonetta popping out and a large, rolling boulder following close behind (prank, by the way). Samus quickly used her (rocket boots) shoes to speed up and tackled him before the boulder landed. They went crashing down to the floor, Ike being on bottom. The rubble and dust spread all over the floor. Bayonetta dusted herself off.

"That's a lot of commotion over a little lollipop isn't it? My, my, are you kiddies okay?" she gestured over to Samus and Ike.

Ike, was shocked and stunned. Samus sat up, sitting on Ike's waist. "Jesus, that was close. I guess you owe me again." she said, looking at Ike.

"Samus, you just saved my life. I mean, I've probably been saved before, but it's like you knew something was going to happen. I-I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." Samus leaned down and began to kiss Ik- okay, that did NOT HAPPEN.

"Well, a thank you would seem appropriate."

"Oh, thanks a lot. I, once again, really appreciate it." Ike blushed. Not for THAT reason, it's because he never thought that Samus would sit on his…

"Can you two just make sweet love already?" Snake called over. Samus got up and kneed Snake, but he blocked it.

"So Ike is into the feisty type, eh?" Samus walked toward the entrance.

"Let's go." Team Two followed Samus out and Ike got up and began running after them.

"I love how a fucking boulder almost kills me and we just walk away without any questions; like nothing happened.

* * *

Snake Samus Ike Jigglypuff Rosalina

Smash Yard  
12:38 pm

"Hey, what time is it? I'm hungry." Ike groaned. Snake looked back at him. "We, just left the cafeteria."

"But everything was like, full of garlic and stuff."

"You ate TWELVE Monte Cristo's at like, what, 9:00 maybe? It's only been three hours."

"Can we get Chipotle?" Snake threw his hands in the air. Rosalina pat him on the back.

10 minutes later

"Samus." Snake said.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are we doing at Victoria's Secret?"

There was a pause.

"I'm looking for Link. He's the first person that I suspect played the Song of Time and screwed everyone over. I'm pretty sure that Zelda said that she was dragging him here."

Snake looked at Ike and Ike looked at Snake at the same time. "There's no way in hell I'm stepping foot in there." they said simultaneously.

"Fine. Jigglypuff, you're with me. Rosalina, please watch Ike. Snake, don't die. Alright, go team." She and Jigglypuff marched into the store. Rosalina turned towards Ike.

"..."

"What?"

"I was asked to watch you."

"That's creepy. Knock it off."

"Where's your Team Two spirit?"

"What now? No! There is no Team Two spirit! Even though Samus saved me that doesn't mean I have to give a shit." Rosalina went quiet for about a minute or two.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lets come up with a team name. I'll go first. How about Spicy Salt?" she piped.

"I don't even think you tried with that." Ike belched. Snake intercepted.

Snake: "I actually think that she has a point. Samus is the spice of this group while you're the salt. Tons and tons of salt."

Ike: "..."

Rosalina: "Snake, it's your turn."

Snake: "The Boxcars."

Ike: "Seriously? Just because you use a box?"

Rosalina: "The Boxcars are a good one. How 'bout you, Ike?"

Ike: "Gods please kill me now…"

Rosalina: "I don't know about that. Doesn't seem appropriate for this kind of situation."

Ike started running. Out of nowhere, he just started running. Snake didn't look up at all. Quickly, a Luma came from Rosalina's dress and knocked Ike over. It brought him back, struggling against Ike's weight. He hit the ground with a thud and the Luma floated back into her dress. Snake took out a cigarette.

Ike: "Ugh, why is there a Luma up your-"

Rosalina: "Ask no questions."

* * *

20 minutes later, Samus and Jigglypuff finally walked out, a bag in hand. Ike was looking like he was about to die, while Rosalina was reading a book. Snake was in his shadows, the cigarette burning brightly against the dark. Ike popped himself up like a vegetable.

"Samus. WHERE. WERE. YOU. I could have watched an entire season of Breaking Bad, Law & Order, The 100, Game Of Thrones, Friends, Seinfeld, and Judge Judy! And what the hell is in the bag!?"

"Will you just shut up? Calm down. I had Jigglypuff write a status report and mission while we were in there." Jigglypuff handed Ike a piece of scratch paper.

"..."

"Well, what does it say, boy?" Snake barked.

"I can't read this. It's just a bunch of lines over each other. Looks like somebody got hella high and tried to write cursive." Jigglypuff snatched the paper away and stomped on it.

"You know, Samus. Why don't we just call Link and see where they are?" Rosalina suggested. Everyone face-palmed, even Snake. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you have a one-track mind. It revolves around JUST food." Snake retorted.

"Are we still going to get Chipotle?"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"I'll call him." Samus pulled out her phone and dialed up his number. Now they just wait on the ringing...

* * *

Link  
1:09 pm  
Bed Bath & Beyond

*ring* *ring* W _hen your Master Sword just don't work like it used to before..._

Marth and Robin both looked up at Link.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"Did you just copyright that song?"

"Arrogant scum..." Link pulled out his phone. As soon as he saw the caller I.D., he immediately hit the reject button. Robin looked over his shoulder. "Who was that?"

"Uh, err...Bill Collector." Link's phone rang again. Once he saw the Caller I.D., and with Robin looking over his shoulder, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Um, why?"

"Because you just won the lottery. Congratulations."

"I'm not stupid. Well, I'm not that much of an idiot anyway. What do you want?"

"I just want to know where my darling Link is of course."

"In that case, figure it out." Instantaneously, the other line hang up and Zelda's phone began to ring. She of course, answered it.

"Oh hello Samus. How're you? Really? Huh, that sounds awful. Where am I? At Bed Bath & Beyond. Why?" There was a *click* at the other end of the line.

"Gods dammit! She's coming for me; gonna ruin everything!" Zelda turned around to face Link.

"What are you talking about? Who's coming for you?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Resistance is indomitable! Samus is gonna come and she's going to capture me for god knows what! Why else would she pursue my whereabouts!? Because she's worried about me? Hell no! I can't be free for a second! When will my liberty come!?" he agonized.

Robin almost snickered. "Did you get hit with good grammar or something?"

Link swung around. "Did you get hit with a sense of humor?" Robin doubled over.

"Damn." Marth added.

"Anyways, Zel, I'm saying that I think that Samus is after me. She's a freaking Bounty Hunter for Christ's sake. I'm more scared for what she actually wants. Zelda, let's get to checkout or whatever. I got a feeling that we need to get out of here, like now." After a lot of bagging, they headed outside.

"Alright, let's get as far away from here as possible." Link said.

"Actually, I'm gonna head off. I wanna meet up with Lucina at the gym. See you guys later. Oh, and Marth's coming too." Link and Zelda waved them goodbye. A Luma floated towards Link holding a present wrapped with a red ribbon.

"Whoa, where'd you come from? For me? Really? Can I open it?" The Luma gestured yes, and he tore it open. Inside was a note that said ' _BANG!'_ and a flash grenade. It blew up in Link's face, blinding him for a moment. Then a smoke grenade flew from the top of the building, and it spewed smoke everywhere. The sound of a gun went off and a net fell on top of Link's body. A stealthy figure rammed him onto the ground, then grabbed the net, pulling Link along. He fought back while screaming, 'I can't see! Let me go!" A tall object fired something that looked like a stun beam and it hit Link directly. They all ran and climbed on top of the building, some flying, some floating, some hitching a ride, and some using their shoes. They ran and jumped off of the other side of the building, hauling ass down the street and around the corner. They threw Link into the trunk of a limo, and got out in style. They were gone, and only in mere seconds. Zelda coughed as the smoke started to clear. As the smoke cleared, a note flew in the wind and Zelda caught it. It read:

 _Sorry Princess for having to take the weakest Link on the chain, but he's a suspect in the catastrophes that have been occurring in the mansion. Unfortunately, we also need you to come back too. Right now, Master Hand gave us a mission, everyone must be returned to the mansion and suspects must be captured. We've sent a gang of Shyguys to help you carry your things. Please don't resist, or we will have to use force. Bye bye!_

 _With adieu,  
_ _The Boxcars_

Zelda sighed. Luckily, Robin and Marth hadn't walked too far off, so they were able to jog back when she called them back.

Marth was the first to get there, being a fast smasher. Then there was Robin, who was the slowest. "So, they actually came and took him, huh? I thought he was just crazy. Well, we better get back to the mansion before they come for us all. Master Hand must be pissed…" Marth said as they started walking. Zelda thanked them for helping her with her, like, 17 bags. The team of Shyguys behind her felt neglected.

* * *

Snake  
1:10 pm  
Smash Limo

Everyone had been quiet doing the trip in the limo. That is until a stomach grumble was heard from across seat.

Snake pulled something out of nowhere. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. You did a good job boy, so take this." Snake handed Ike something wrapped in aluminum foil.

"YAY!" Ike slowly opened the aluminum foil and embraced the grace of his reward. He wolfed it down, tears streaming down his face. Everyone watched him as he nearly ate the foil too. Samus turned to Snake.

"Alright, who's next on the list? Ya know, who we need to bring back."

"Right. Next iiiiisss...Bowser."

Rosalina immediately knew where to find him. "I'm pretty sure he's at the gym. He's ALWAYS at the gym."

"Well, which gym?"

"Anyone will do." So, in about 7 minutes, they were there. Everyone got out, ready for a battle.

Snake walked up to the driver.

"Alright, you're gonna want to get very far from this place because it could get messy. I'll call you when we're ready." The driver nodded. Then, he drove off.

"Are you sure we should have told him to leave? I mean, what if he comes peacefully?" Rosalina asked.

"Do you know who Bowser is? That guy is insane. Get ready to fight." Snake retorted. Rosalina grabbed her wand tightly and her Luma came out. "I hate things the hard way." Snake walked up and kicked open the doors. He drew a pistol. "Everybody out!" Many people ran outside, some bystanders staying to watch the commotion. Samus ran inside around the corner and inside a room. "Guys, over here!" Samus had her gun directed at Bowser.

"Bowser, we have a mission to bring everyone back to the mansion immediately! Come peacefully, and we won't have to use force." Bowser stared dead ahead at _The Boxcars,_ death floating in his eyes. He slowly walked forward, heads in the air.

"See? I told you he would come peacefully!" Ike said. Bowser rammed into Samus quickly; smashing through a wall. Ike lept forward and pulled his blade from its sheath. He tried to slice Bowser, but the sword folded under him.

"WHY IS MY SWORD PAPER!?" Ike was sent flying into a wall because of a massive tail whip. Snake came up and fired a full clip at Bowser. They all bounced off his shell and Snake charged at him. Bowser swung his claws and Snake ducked under. Sending a kick to his chest, Bowser slid backwards a bit. Samus jumped up and kicked Bowser from under his feet. Jigglypuff rolled and sent him flying into the wall. Samus shot a paralyzing bullet(?) and stunned him. The rest of the bystanders had already run out of the building. Lucina ran into the door.

"What the hell is going on? What are you guys doing?"

"No time to explain!" Samus barked. "Get back to the mansion."

A fireball flew and hit Snake. "Ow! Damn that's hot!" Bowser jumped up and flattened Jigglypuff. Snake threw a punch, but hit the back of Bowser's shell. He whipped around and hit Snake.

"Lucina!?" Ike shouted.

"What?"

"Go find me a large stick or something!"

"Got it." She ran off, sure to be back. Samus used her gun to grab Bowser and threw him into the air. Rosalina commanded Luma to go up, and Luma sent him rocketing down. Bowser fell through the floor and couldn't get out. He was stuck. The Boxcars gathered in front of him, triumphant.

"I got nothing against you Bowser, but I got a mission to fulfill. For everyone at the Cuthouse." Snake said quietly. Bowser was visibly pissed. He had one last trick up his shell, though. He pulled out a giant mushroom, and quickly devoured it. As he did so, an evil smile spread across his face.

"What did he just eat?" Samus asked. Rosalina stepped forward. "Giant mushroom. He'll get REALLY big. Temporarily. He'll be big for about 7 minutes, so get ready."

"Not good…" Bowser got very big, tearing through his tiny cage and expanding through the walls of the gym. Seconds later, he went from fearsome, to bigger than his Giga form. No one moved for a while. Ike broke all silence in the world with only three words…

"This sucks ass."

Bowser spit a large ball of fire into the air. As it started to come back down, he jumped high into the air, did a front flip, and belly flopped the fireball to the ground, nuking the area. Fire spewed everywhere, destroying everything below.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The entire building was just rubble and rogue flames danced into the sun. (You might question where the cops are in all this, but I'll get to them later.) Samus, Snake, Rosalina, Jigglypuff, and Ike were spread out across the destroyed lot. Bowser was shrunken now. The impact of the blow must have shrunken him now. He wasn't harmed. He did have a stinging sensation all around his body though. He laughed, having taken down the entire Team. Except for two. Jigglypuff jumped up, more angry than hurt. A large piece of wall began to move. It slowly ascended and was pushed off. Snake rose, very much hurt and equally mad. His aura, enough to intimidate Lucario, could melt ice. His eyes were dark, bathing in it's own shadow. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it into one of the flames, then pulled it back. He brought it to his lips, taking in smoke.

"You're gonna die."

Bowser stood up, laughing. He ran straight at Snake. Snake pulled out a gun and shot Bowser in the knee. It was a tranquilizer and Bowser pulled it out immediately. But it was too late, Bowser started to feel dizzy, stumbling from side to side. All he could see was Snake, who pulled out a real gun and shot him in the shoulder. Blood trickled down his arm. Snake ran at Bowser, shot him again in his other shoulder, then threw a punch. Snake's fist crashed into Bowser's jaw, sending him sprawling onto the burning ground. Jigglypuff finished him off by kicking him an extra time. Snake pulled his cigarette from his mouth. He fell on one knee.

"You son of a bitch."

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Bowser was defeated. About 18 minutes later, there were police, staff (from the gym), firefighters, nosy people, and an ambulance all around the destroyed lot. Some of the streets around the broken gym were also destroyed. Snake had called the Limo and it showed up, not too long after the cops came. Snake walked around to find the other members of his team, besides Jigglypuff. He found Rosalina first. What was once a beautiful, kind woman who wore a dress and could fly, now had bloody cuts around her face, blood splotches all around and had pieces of her pretty dress ripped out and spoiled. She floated over. Her Luma had a nasty bruise across the top of it's head.

"Rosalina, christ. Are you going to be okay? There's an ambulance just in case." Snake said, in shock.

"*groan* N-no. I should be fine. I just wish that Bowser could realize we're not in the arena, he can do actual d-damage. I'll go sit in the Limo. Wait, are you okay?" she coughed. Snake nodded. He helped walk her to the Limo. She clutched her arm the entire time. The chauffeur opened up the door, saying, "Whoa. That is not good…". After Rosalina got in the car, Samus and Jigglypuff approached. Samus had a bruised eye and she was holding her hand strange. There was also a thin line of blood coming from her head.

"Samu-"

"No, don't even. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. There's blood coming from your head. That's not fine."

"Snake, shut your mouth. I'M FINE." Samus got into the front seat. Snake turned to Jigglypuff.

"You can get in, I'll go find Ike." Jigglypuff also hopped in, ignoring the screams from the ambulance. "You need assistance!" they assured. Snake waved them off as he limped to find Ike. He check the ambulance first and they didn't have him. After about five minutes, he lifted up a rock and there he was. Unconscious. Alive, yes.

"Ike, wake up boy." Snake slowly shook him awake.

"*ugh* Snake is that you? I feel an uncomfortable familiarity from this situation."

"Deja vu, yeah." Snake moved over some of the debris that was blocking the rest of Ike's body.

"Ike, can you walk?"  
"Yeah, I think so."

"You need help?"

"Of course not!" Ike's cape was singed and torn. He too had blood coming from his head. Except, lots of it. Snake walked forward toward the Limo, expecting Ike to be right by him. There were groans and grunts.

"Uh, Snake?"

"What's up?" Snake turned around and his jaw dropped.

"I think my leg is broken." You could see his leg, all limp and flaccid. It was soaked in blood, snapped in two and part of the white, craggily broken bone sticking out of his skin. It was sickening, but Snake had seen much worse.

"...You gotta go to the hospital, kid." Ike jerked his head upwards.

"Ow. Snake, I wanna help. For once, I actually want to help, now that we finally get some action. And free burritos. Ugh, it hurts so bad, but that's MY problem." Ike tried to stand again, but his efforts were pathetically futile. Snake called Lucina over. He ran to her.

"What's wrong!? What the fuck happened here?"

"We had a little run in with big bad Bowser. Yep, The other Boxcar members are hurt pretty bad. My leg is jacked up a little bit, but that's all."

"Bowser did this!?"

"Well, he ate one of those gigantic mushroom thingies. The cops are gonna take him back to the mansion. He's too big for the trunk. Oh shit. I forgot about Link."

"...And who're the Boxcars?"

"I'll explain everything later. Oh, and put that stick down." Lucina through the stick to the ground.

"I need your help. Just follow me. Snake led Lucina back to Ike.

"Oh, hi Lucina." Ike groaned again.

"Man, Ike. You don't look good at all."

"That's not the worst of it." Snake moved to the side, revealing his leg.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" she lurched forward. It looked like she was going to puke, but she contained it.

"This is insane! How did this happen?"

"You're just full of questions…"

"Shut up! I'm worried alright! I'll go get a stretcher!" Lucina ran off.

"Hey Snake."

"What?"

"How do you know Lucina?"

"I don't know her. I heard her name when you said it. She probably doesn't know me, but I'll explain things to her later.

3 minutes later

The hospital guys lifted Ike into the hospital truck. Ike was disappointed and didn't want to go. Snake decided against it. As the guys spread out to leave, Snake handed Ike something in aluminum foil. "Nice job boy."

"Yaaaaaaaaay…" The guys closed the doors and the engine started up. Snake led Lucina back to the limo. She got in, then Snake did. He explained everything, told them about Ike, told Lucina about the fight with Bowser, and why he's here. The driver took him home as he did so, and was also in awe.

"Wait, so all this shit is happening because of a prank day? I mean, I knew people were getting pranked, but ALL THIS because of it!? Man, the goddesses have been hard on us." Everyone nodded at her statement. They had returned to the mansion to rest for about an hour. Lucina said that she would help if she had her sword, but she didn't. She did know someone who could help though. He was strong and reliable. And his innocence was overwhelming. Lucina called him up and they waited…

* * *

Pit

?  
?

"Uh, hello? Is anyone out there?" Pit was hanging upside down in a very dark room. He'd been like that for hours. Now he just had to wait for someone to get him.

* * *

Samus  
2:00 pm  
Smash Mansion

Samus put on her power suit. With her wrist broken, it would be hard to keep going. She took Rosalina to the Restoration Center because she was pretty beat up. Bowser was locked away, like Madame Claudine, and would be dealt with soon. Jigglypuff was still up for the challenge and Snake got his knee bandaged up. The team all gathered in the lobby.

"Well, the Boxcars got evened out quickly. Be on your toes everyone." Oh, yes. Would they be on their toes alright. Toon Link had heard what happened and about their job. And MAN, do they have something coming to them.

Lucas

2:05 pm

Smash Basement

Toon Link and Ness were plotting about how to stop The Boxcars from advancing, while Lucas was trying to convince them that things needed to stop.

"Guys, all this was funny at first, but look! P-people are getting hurt! Think about Ike's leg!" he stuttered.

"Lucas, what happened with Bowser is none of our faults. We're not responsible." Ness said.

"Ness, yes we are! If we didn't do this whole prank thing, then everybody would still be perfectly fine! But no, all the fights today are canceled, people as kind as Rosalina got hurt, and Master Hand is shutting everyone in! S-so tell me, how can we just continue on with this like nothing even happened?" Lucas stomped his foot as he spoke.

"Lucas, I've never seen you feel so strongly about something. But even if we do stop, we all made a promise; a vow that we would do all do whatever we could to keep each other from getting caught. Remember that?" Toon Link said. Lucas felt an anger that he wasn't sure had existed inside of him before.

"So that's how it is!? You're just gonna go off some childish promise we made!? You never even answered my question! How is it that people are suffering worse than we thought and we can just shake it off with laughter!? How can we call ourselves heroes when we are the villains!? How can we, no. How can YOU pretend that this is a good deed; that everyone deserves this!? Before, thing were just harmless fun! Now, it's escalated out of control! Open your damn eyes and look at what we've done! What we've caused to happen! The problem that we created! We're not kids, you know! How about you quit acting like this is just some fantasy story and GROW UP!" Lucas ran up the stairs, bawling his eyes out, leaving Ness and Toon Link behind to think about what they've done. Toon Link sunk against the wall. Ness bent down besides him.

"Toon Link, he might be right. Maybe this is over. Just give Lucas some time, but consider what he's saying." Tears welled up inside Toon's eyes. It didn't make his swollen, puffy black eye look any better either.

"Ness, he's right, but we CAN'T get caught. No matter what. We hafta follow through."

"Alright. That's your choice to make. I won't leave your side buddy. Here's that thingie you said Link had in his drawer." Ness passed Toon Link some Viagra. Now they're plan had just begun.

Upstairs

Lucas came bursting through the doors that led downstairs. He ran right into Snake and fell on the ground.

"Lucas? Long time no see." Snake said. Lucas ran past him and up the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Snake asked. Samus did her shoulders up and down, but you couldn't really see it.

"You know what? I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry. The chef's should have made more food by now."

"...Fine. I'll come with you. Let's go Jigglypuff." Samus sighed. She followed Snake into the cafeteria. Ness and Toon Link were right next to the door, listening to every last word.

"Toon Link! Now's our chance!" Ness snatched the pill bottle and ran into the cafeteria.

"You go Ness." Toon Link whispered.

* * *

Ness

2:11 pm  
Smash Cafeteria

Snake was grabbing a plate. Samus grabbed a cup of coffee. Jigglypuff got some poke pellets(?) ( **Somebody help me with this pokemon stuff. I don't know what I'm really doing** ). Ness ran and jumped over the counter.

"Who was that?" Fox looked over.

"I dunno." Falco said.

Inside the kitchen, Ness ducked behind the counter and dumped three pills straight into the Mighty Mushroom Soup. Back in Brawl, Snake ate TONS of the Mighty Mushroom Soup. Made out of clean, delicious, and fresh mushrooms straight out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Also made from other ingredients, this chunky soup is one of the best delicacies the Smash Mansion has to offer. The chef looked over at Ness.

"What are you plotting, huh?" his raspy yet calm voice echoed off the walls.

"Me? Uh...er...I just wanted to smell all the food is all..." he whimpered.

"That's weird dude. Hey, do me a favor. Watch the stuff while I'm gone. I gotta take a leak." The chef walked way to the back of the kitchen and went into a large door.

"Oh, I'll watch everything alright. Time to be naughty." Ness laughed. Quickly, he jumped up and closed the shutters before Snake, Samus, or Jigglypuff got any food.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Snake yelled. Ness mustered up the deepest voice he could.

"RESTOCK!" He ran over to where the coffee was and pulled a bottle out of his back pocket.

"Nothing like some good old liquid laxative." He emptied most of it into the Decaf. "Ah, Deja vu." He ran over to the desserts and found a bunch of jelly donuts. He emptied his pockets until he found three fire crackers and slipped one into each jelly donut. He took out his walkie talkie. "Toon Link. Come in Toon Link, over."

"Toon Link here. What's up? over."

"Place down one of those portal thingies you did before with Link, Samus, Zelda, and those other Fire Emblem characters. over."

"Oh, Okay. over."

"And put a toilet with plastic wrap over it, too. over."

"Ummmmm...okay? over and out. over."

Ness looked at everything that he had in his pockets. Finally, he settled for a fake quarter. The old fake quarter trick. A classic. He put it right on the floor. Ness ducked down behind the counter and pushed a button. The shutters rose and the aroma of the hot food once again filled the cafeteria. Ness slowly ducked under the door to get into the kitchen and walked away as if nothing happened. Nobody suspected a thing.

Snake quickly walked over to the Mighty Mushroom Soup and put two helpings right into the (he exchanged his plate for a bowl) bowl. He got two of the Viagra pills.

"Hey Samus! Ever tried this?" he smiled and gestured to the soup.

"Uh...No thanks." She walked over to the Decaf and put some in her mug. She smiled as the steam rose out of the cup, indicating that it was hot. "Now we're cooking."

Snake found an empty table and sat down. Samus and Jigglypuff joined him. He had already started eating, gulping down the delicious food. He already swallowed the two blue pills, the color in them drowned out by the beige color of the stew. Samus took off her helmet.

"That's all we need, another eater like Ike."Samus said.

"Quiet you. I ate at about 7:00 this morning. Shall we talk about things?"

"Like what?"

"Who do you think is actually behind all this? Who's the prankster?" Snake asked.

"It's only one person. My best bet is someone like Wario or Sonic. Sonic is fast enough to rush around the mansion without being seen. He could also quickly destroy the generators, so that could make him a suspect too. Not to mention that we haven't seen him yet. And Wario just seems like the person who would do it." She took a sip of coffee. It tasted a little strange.

"Nah. My guess is that it's the kids. Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness. Nobody would suspect it and they could set things up a lot quicker. Could also be several places at once. And just look, Toon Link knows the Song of Storms, so..." Snake put another spoonful in his mouth.

"What!? The kids? No way. They may be strong from where they come from, but they couldn't do this much damage. Anyone but them."

"Bet."

"$300.00 that it's not them."

"Make it $500.00."

"Deal." Samus stuck out her hand. Snake reached across the table and they shook hands.

"Now it's settled. You saw, right Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff nodded. Samus, Snake, and Jigglypuff finished and hurried out of the room, eager to get back to work.

"Alright. Samus, who's next on the list?" Snake asked. Samus looked dumbfounded.

"I don't have the list. You do."

"Oh yeah." Snake fished it out of his pocket. "Next is Ganondorf."

"Great. Get ready for another battle. Damn." she grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?"

"My wrist. It's broken. That's why I'm using my power suit." Samus and Snake walked through the main doors into a pale white room.

"Is that why you were mad back when we beat Bowser?"

"Uh, Snake?"

"What?"

"Where are we?" Snake looked up, noticing the giant room.

"I don't know. Did we walk through the wrong doors or something?"

"Maybe we-" A blast of Deja vu flashed at Samus. She remembers walking through the main doors and getting to that giant room with the strange drinks. Then floating. They had to get out of there. Jigglypuff was walking through the doors.

"JIGGLYPUFF, NO! IT'S A TRAP!" The doors slammed shut, locking Jigglypuff out. The doors disappeared when they closed, as if being part of the blinding white walls. Snake ran over and felt the wall. Nothing. He shot the wall. Nothing. It looks like they're trapped.

"What in hell?" Snake felt the walls all over. Nothing. There was a loud groan.

"Oh god. My stomach." Samus scaled the room. There was a lonely toilet sitting at the corner of the wall. Samus slowly walked over to it, clutching her stomach.

"Uh, Samus? What're you doing?"

She turned around.

"I have to go, really REALLY bad!" She paused. "Er...Is there an Ashton Cigar in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she said.

"What?" Snake looked down. It looked like there was an Ashton Cigar in his crotch. He moved his hands in the way.

"Okay, this is not what you think!" Samus wasn't listening. She already took off her power suit and had begun to take off her Zero Suit.

"Snake, turn around!"

"Why're you-"

"TURN AROUND DAMN IT!" Snake turned towards the wall. Samus pulled off the rest of her Zero Suit, exposed in all of her glory. She sat down and released all of her hatred.

"Agh! Not another laxative! AAAUUGH!" she clutched her stomach with one hand and covered her breasts with the other.

"Ow! It hurts! Why am I so horny!? Was it a Viagra!? How do I get rid of this?" Snake yelled.

"Urgh! What the!?" Samus noticed that all of her 'brown crayons' were stacking up. "PLASTIC OVER THE TOILET?" She tried to stand, but couldn't. She was stuck. "INVISIBLE GLUE OF THE PLASTIC ON THE TOILET!? MOTHER FUCKER!" she screamed as she desperately tried to stand so she could rip the plastic away. But to no avail did she make any progress. There were several farting noises and sounds of dripping water, her piss falling on the floor. The room slowly filled with the aroma of shit.

"Argh! Samus, this place smells like your crap! So why is it making me harder!? It hurts so bad!" Snake leaned against the wall. The room was about the size of your average kitchen (If you have a big kitchen, then search kitchen in images and look at the first one. You'll get the picture).

Samus started crying, not because she was in too much pain, but because she's shitting herself, especially in front of Snake.

"I can't stand! I can't stop pooping! It's leaking from under me!"

"I can't stand straight! I can't stop being horny! It's sticking straight out!" Snake put his hand in his pants.

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I'M JUST RE-ADJUSTING! SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN!"

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN! MY BOWEL AND PEE IS ON THE FLOOR AND MY ASS HURTS! WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH? YOU HAVE A LITTLE PAIN 'DOWN THERE'!?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUSH! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT MINE!"

"NO, YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I'M CONSTIPATED AND IN PAIN!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Snake shouted.

They didn't talk for a while, there was just grunt's and groan's from each other's struggles.

"SNAKE! I'M SORRY!"

"ME TOO! I JUST WANT TO GET RID OF THIS!"

"ME TOO!" The tears kept on flowing down Samus' flushed cheeks. The anxiousness kept flowing out of Snake.

"HOW DID THINGS COME TO THIS!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WANT IT TO END! IT'S LIKE HEADS OF CABBAGE IS SHOOTING OUT MY ASS!"

"I WANNA CRY!"

"CRY THEN! IT WON'T MAKE YOU ANY LESS OF A MAN!"

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"GODS DAMMIT!"

And so they cried together. Not bawling, but just letting everything go for a minute.

"SAMUS! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AS MY FRIEND!"

"ME TOO SNAKE! I LOVE YOU!"

"AUGH!"

"URGH!"

The goddesses truly were hard on them.

* * *

 **And, that's going to be it for this chapter. This has been the longest chapter so far. Sorry if it was too long, but I had a lot of space to fill in since I've been gone. Anyways, thank you for supporting this chapter AND this fanfic! Please give some credit to those who gave suggestions, not all the ideas were mine! I wasn't able to cover Madame Claudine a lot in this one, nor was I able to tell about Ike's big discovery. I'll definitely cover it later though! I'll try my best to dish out the next chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Things are going down quickly, especially with The Boxcars! Will Snake and Samus be able to collect themselves? Will Jigglypuff reunite with the other Boxcars? Will the fourth wall stay intact? NEXT TIME ON HUNTER X HUNTER: BLOOD, BATTLES, AND BOXCARS! See you next time folks!**

 **that is, if anyone's reading of course.**


	6. Running Man

**Explanation at bottom. WARNING: This chapter isn't as light-hearted as the others. Okay, have fun!**

 **\- No comments have been added to this section -**

Angry. Furious. Pissed. Mad. Outraged. Irascible. No words could explain Snake and Samus an hour after the incident. Some would say that it's not that embarrassing, or that it wasn't that bad. But the lack of experience the two had when it came to pranking led them to believe that what happened was the worst that could happen. They were blank. Expressions casual as if nothing happened. They may have been in a terrible mood, but there was no reason to be a donkey about it. They made their way towards the next person on their list. Ganondorf had gone without care. R.O.B followed orders. Now they needed to go get Pikachu. Samus volunteered to go get him, and for Snake and Jigglypuff to keep down the list. Duck Hunt was next. Jigglypuff left to get them. That left Snake. He got the last person on the list. Fox. Well, that can't be right. Fox was at the mansion. Snake was confused. He wiped his eyes and the words were still there. Fox. Even had his last name. The chauffeur asked him where to go.

"Hold on a minute. I need to make a phone call." Snake pulled out his phone. He looked through his contacts and was pleased to find that he still had Fox's number from Brawl. He speed dialed, then waited for Fox to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Fox. This is Snake. Where exactly are you?"

"I'm at the mansion. Why?"

"No, just wondering. Don't leave alright?"

"Uh...Okay."

Snake hit the 'End Call' button. He had nothing else to do, so what now?

"Okay, take me to the hospital."

"Going to go see your friend?" he responded.

"Yeah, see how's he doing. Maybe mock him a little bit."

"Sure thing." The chauffeur pulled off and drove down the street.

* * *

Palutena  
3:27 pm  
Smash Mansion

Palutena hadn't seen Pit yet today. She had already went in his room, but still hadn't found him. She couldn't find him anywhere. Now, her choices were limited. She could:

A. Go find Pittoo and ask him  
B. Ask Master Hand to help seek him out  
C. Get drunk  
D. That was just a joke, C doesn't exist  
E. Wait for him to find her

Out of all those choices, A was the worst. So she went with second best and chose C. Okay, I'm just joking. Palutena walked up the soaking wet stairs to Master Hand's office. It probably wasn't destroyed, since Master Hand was in it at the time of that terrible water prank. Once she reached the 12th floor, the 14th being the roof, she walked in and opened the giant door. The door was 16x20 long and wide while normal doors there are 4x6. Luckily, there are tiny handles at the bottom, so that smashers who can't fly can use them. It's also a lot easier btw. She pushed against the large door, grunting with effort. The door gave in and slid back with a lazy moan. Crazy Hand was inside, doing god knows what, but he was available. He looked up at Palutena and jumped out of place. Immediately, he was in front of her.

"Excuse me Crazy Hand, but I have a question." His ring finger twitched.

"A question? I'm great at questions! I win 20 questions all the time! Never lost once, nope! No, no, always win! So, ask away!"

"Umm, okay. Do you know where Pi-" But it was too late.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a minute there. If we're playing 20 questions, then I'm going first. Just answer all 20 questions and then it's your turn. First Question! How many licks does it take to get to the center of a mushroom!?"

"W-wait a minute here! I just wanted to ask did you know where Pit is?" she stumbled. Crazy Hand shook back and forth.

"Nope! I'm sorry, but that's incorrect! Starting from the beginning!" Palutena had no idea on what to do. She hadn't interacted with Crazy this much thus far, so she was confused on how to get him to stop.

"Okay Crazy. I'll be leaving now." She slowly walked backwards. Crazy cocked his body to the side and the doors behind her immediately slammed shut. She shuddered.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to quit in the middle of the game!? Since you tried to commit such an offense, you can't leave until you win. Understand? Great! 19 more questions to go!" Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and a chair swooped beneath Palutena, knocking her off her feet and onto the chair.

"Hold on now! Crazy, you can't be serious! You're joking right!?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions here missy. Okay! Question #1! By the way, if you get one wrong, you have to start all over. Why did the chicken cross the road?" Palutena sighed.

"To get to the other side."

"Congratulations! Question #2! When does dinner get served in this mansion?"

"3:00 pm."

"Congratulations!" Palutena smiled. _Crazy Hand isn't that smart, so he shouldn't be able to come up with any hard question!_ She thought.

"Question #3! What sound does a Voltorb make when you punch it in the stomach?"

"W-what? H-how am I...How am I supposed to know that?"

"3 seconds."

"Uh, err, Voltorb?"

"I'm sorry, but that's incorrect. You'll have to start all the way over. Question #1!" _Oh come on!_ Palutena thought. All she wanted to do was find Pit. Now she's stuck here playing a weird version of 20 questions. And the answers don't make any sense.

"Palutena, you look uncomfortable. Allow me to change settings!"

"What do you mean?" Crazy and snapped his fingers and they were in a desert. Palutena was in a glass box and the two were surrounded by an audience like some knock-off game show. Oh wait, it is a game show. Crazy Hand had a small blue bowtie and a microphone. Red chairs, cheering audience, fiery heat, spotlight on Palutena. This is what described the crazyness of Crazy Hand. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming and watching 20 Question! We have a good episode today! Let's give it up for the one and only, Lady Palutena!" The crowd claps and hoots.

"My name is Crazy Hand and I'm the host for this show! Alright, let's jump right in! If you could dim the lights and quiet down…" The lights dim everywhere else except for on Palutena and the audience goes silent.

"Question #1! To be, or not to be?"

"Crazy Hand, where are we? What's going on?" she said, confusedly looking around.

"No no no. It looks like we have an amateur player here." The crowd boos. "Okay, I shall explain the rules."

"No! I know how to play! To be! To be!" she exclaimed.

"What is to be?"

"Umm, me winning."

"Correct! Next question! Question #2! How do you defeat a Metroid?" Palutena wasn't to sure about this one. She had never been addressed about Metroids nor did she ever play any of the Metroid series. She did know one thing though…

"You shoot it."

"Correct!" The crowd goes wild. "Now, Question #3! In the original Pokemon universe Indigo league, it states that there are no real animals like cows and pigs. So, in that case, later on, you see the main protagonist, Ash Ketchum, eating meat. What is he eating?" Whoa. Pokemon busted. She had no idea. Saying that they just straight up eat the creatures they love and rely on sounds just too cruel. Crazy floated impatiently.

"Would you like to phone a friend?"

"Yes!" A red telephone poofed out of nowhere into the glass box.

"Who would you like to call?"

"Umm, Lucario please."

"Dark Pit it is then!" _Seriously!_ She had to do what she could. Hopefully he might actually not be a total prick…

* * *

Dark Pit  
3:35 pm  
Smash Lobby

His phone started ringing. The caller ID said 'Bitch Alert'. And to his own surprise, it was Palutena. He started to reject, but if she was calling him, she must have been desperate. Maybe he could get something in return. Or it was a butt-dial. He picked up the phone.

"What do you want!?"

"Dark Pit, I need help!"

"Help? From me? Ha! What's the matter, your little pawn didn't answer?"

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I need you to get Master Hand. Like, now!"

"Oh yeah? What's in it for me?"

"Why you...What is it you desire?" Dark Pit smiled.

"I want two things."

"You only get one."

"Oh come on. It's just two, measly things."

"*sigh* Fine."

"First off, make everyone here stop calling me Pittoo."

"Done."

"Second, I want Pit to where Peach's clothes for the next week."

"..."

"Time's ticking."

"A-alright! Done! Now will you get Master Hand?"

"Swear on it."

"What?"

"Swear to me that you'll keep your word."

"I swear! I swear! Crazy is tormenting me with these awful questions! I'm trapped! Get Master Ha-" Dark Pit hit end call before she could finish. He walked into the cafeteria and sure enough, Master Hand was there. Sheik was there too. Pittoo walked up and tapped on him.

"Yo, big hand. Your brother is terrorizing Lady asshole and she wants help."

"Excuse me?" Master Hand turned around.

"I said Crazy is torturing Palutena. You should take care of that." He said smugly.

"Crazy is doing what!?" he boomed.

"She said something about a bunch of questions. I don't really give a shit."

"Hold your tongue Dark Pit. Wait a minute...QUESTIONS! NO! NOT THE GAME SHOW!" Master Hand zapped out of existence.

"Hmph. I deserve way more screen time than this." he said, completely shattering the fourth wall. He went back to the lobby and sat down on one of the sofas. His room got totally trashed during the Song of Storms prank, so he'd just been right in this spot. He plugged in his headphones and started listening to some heavy metal. Not too long after, Samus, Duckhunt, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff all walked in the door. He looked up at them. _Easy target._ Or so it seemed. He stood up and blocked the entrance. Samus looked at him.

"Excuse me Pittoo. Also, no one leaves." She said, expecting him to move.

"Oh, speaking of no one leaving, where've you been? Out buying jewelry?" he challenged.

"Yeah, I can see where this is going, so I'm just going to tell you to move." She barged past him, clearing a path for the others. He blocked them off again.

"Why so aggressive? Have a good time pissing yourself? Or was it too shitty? Did Snake not have a diaper for you?" That got her riled up.

"What did you just say?" _Bingo._

"You heard what I said. You think I didn't hear?"

"How do you know about that? Are you responsible?" She kept her hand close to her gun. She won't be tempted by anger.

"Oh, don't go falsely accusing me because someone got you good. Hey, if it was me, I would be angry too. But tell me, why am I trapped in here while you guys go out getting Chipotle?"

"Have you been following us?"

"No, I can smell it. Kinda. Answer the question."

"I don't have time for this. Just get out of the way." she said. Jigglypuff was behind Dark Pit ready to attack at any moment.

"Why don't you just move me?" he smirked. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"You clearly want a fight and I'll give you one. But why? Why is it your goal to piss everyone off?"

Dark Pit smiled deviously. "Samus," he crossed his arms, "Every party needs a pooper."

Samus grabbed her gun and Dark Pit prepared for battle. Pikachu and Jigglypuff were both ready to battle too, but Samus said, 'I want this one for myself.', so they sat out. Dark Pit and Samus had walked outside.

"I've been waiting for this for a while. I've fought you once with your powersuit on, so let's see what you've got without it."

"That was in the tournament, where you can't really get hurt. Now, you're gonna feel real pain."

"Enough of the chit chat and let's do this already." They both fell silent, waiting for the other to have the first attack. Samus exploded at him, full of energy. He jumped back, surprised that she was so fast. She ran up to him. By instincs, he blocked, but instead of kicking him, she flipped over and landed on his shoulders. She kicked him and he stumbled forward. Quickly turning around, he slashed at her, barely missing her arm. She fired three shots at him. He dodged all three, the last one him springing in the air to get by. He started flying, raining arrows on her head. She dodged most of the arrows, only two of them hitting her. They grazed by, cutting her arms and leaving revealing marks in her Zero Suit.

"That thing can actually be cut open!? At first I thought it was indestructible!" he laughed. He used his air advantage to fly down and sweep her under her feet. He was successful. She caught herself, but Dark Pit brought down his Silver Bow ( **Is that what it's called? 'Cause I really don't know** ) and sliced her stomach. It didn't cut her through her Zero Suit this time, but underneath, it did leave a thin line of blood. She used one hand to flip off of the ground and put her gun right in his face. Before she could pull the trigger, Dark Pit grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She winced and yelped out in pain.

"Oh? Is your wrist broken?" He grabbed and squeezed her wrist. He earned a satisfying cry out before she pulled away. Using her other hand, Samus punched Pittoo right in his jaw. He flew back and she grabbed him with her gun. She slammed him onto the ground then put him into a choke hold.

"Having fun yet?" Dark Pit struggled against her strength. _Damn Chozo DNA!_ he yelled in his head. She was choking him. _Argh! She's actually choking me! I can't breathe!_ Samus didn't let up her grip. Pittoo's lungs screamed for air. He tried elbowing her, but it didn't work. Then, it clicked. _Her wrist!_ With the rest of his strength, he punched her wrist. Her grip loosened greatly and he bursted out of it. He fell to the ground, taking in deep breaths. Samus also fell to the ground, but she quickly got up. Pittoo swung around and sent his foot into Samus' chest. She grabbed his leg and swung him around. She threw him straight at a wall. He landed on his feet and flew at her. Drawing both sides of his Silver Bow together, he went towards her at super speed, both sides in front of him. Samus dodged into the air. He expected that, and his plan sprung into play. He whipped around in the air and shot her with an arrow. It hit her in the shoulder. _Bullseye!_ He slid onto the ground and ran at her. She was still in the air. She shot at him. A smile crossed his lips, and he reflected it. It hit her, and she was stunned. He jumped up for the finishing blow. He spun and with all of his strength, he slashed through Samus with both swords. Her Zero Suit was cut in two places, leaving two marks of red. She hit the ground with a thud and Dark Pit landed on his feet. He re-connected his Silver Bow together. He started laughing out loud.

"Another top-tier down for the count!" he said, menacing smirk over his shoulder. Jigglypuff and Pikachu both watched with their mouths open. Dark Pit had won. Dark Pit had actually won!

* * *

Ness  
3:48 pm  
Smash Basement

Toon Link and Ness were getting ready for the next prank. Ness notified Toon Link that The Boxcars were fighting outside and they could set up a prank in the lobby.

"Okay, Master Mind, what do you have in mind?" Ness said to him.

"Okay, here you go." Toon Link handed Ness five medium sized white packages. They were all white and translucent. You could make out a murky, yellowish substance on the inside.

"What is this?" Ness held one up to the light.

"It's a project I've been working on since yesterday. I call it a honey bomb. Pull the string inside and they'll explode in approximately 5 seconds. They're made out of honey, a flashbang, salt, and just for good measure, rubberbands."

"What are the rubberbands for?"

"To make sure the flashbang goes off. It's kinda complicated. Like I said, just pull the string and BANG!" Toon Link smiled even though he still felt bad about Lucas.

"Keep smiling Toon Link."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It just draws attention away from your eye. Also, this prank reminds me of that part on Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. On the train."

"Yeah, yummy, sticky surprise? Anyways back to business!" Ness took the packages upstairs. Ness exited the basement, the person behind the counter snoozing on the job. Perfect! He started putting the packages in all of the corners. He had the strings in his hands. As he was placing the last one, Olimar walked behind him. He tapped on Ness' back. He was shocked once he turned around. Olimar? Crap! I thought he left with Team 1! Olimar spoke using sign language.

Translation

"Ness, just what are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, uh, nothing important."

"It doesn't look like nothing. It looks like you're trying to pull a prank."

"What makes you say that? That's a false accusation ya know."

"This is too risky. I'm sorry Ness, but you're going to have to come with me."

Not Translated

Ness knew that this wouldn't end well. At least he hadn't seen the packets. Ness followed behind Olimar closely. Yellow pikmin kept poking him in the butt with sticks if he fell behind. Blue pikmin inspected the lobby up and down, quickly finding all of the packs. The string that needed to be pulled was back at the lobby on the couch. They didn't get it because it's just a piece of string. Or so they thought. It was still connected to the bags. If someone could just pull it. Secretly, Ness pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke as quietly as he could.

"Toon Link? Are you there Toon Link? Speak quietly, over."

"Ness, this is Toon Link. How can I help you over." Olimar looked back. Ness tapped on the walkie talkie like a smart phone.

"Put that away." he signaled.

"Toon Link, SOS, pull the string. I repeat, pull the string immediately. Over and out, over." Ness shut it off and took the batteries out. Olimar held out his hand. He wanted the walkie talkie. Ness sighed, and handed him the walkie and the batteries. Olimar put the batteries in the Walkie Talkie and tried it. Nothing but static.

"Is this another game of yours?" He said. Ness blushed a little bit. Olimar had a purple pikmin put the walkie in a plastic bag and carry it off. Olimar led Ness to the second floor, then into a door that led under the basement. Under it was a place Ness hadn't seen in all of his years at the mansion. Inside the metal iron doors was a big, dim room. It was a long, dusty hall. It clearly hadn't been used much, and it took Ness by surprise. The place was the dirtiest in the mansion. Olimar walked forward, normal procedures. They walked to a door marked _37_ and Olimar pulled out a key and unlocked it. Inside was...nothing? There was nothing but a a padded floor and a hanging lamp at the top of the ceiling. It looked like a haunted house.

Translation

"Alright, wait here."

"Wait, what? In this dump?"

"It'll only be temporary...If you're not guilty."

"Th-this is going over the limit!"

"Master Hand told me to use any and all extreme means necessary. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Not Translated

Olimar gave the signal, and purple and rock pikmin began to close the door. The sound of steel scraping the ground was an awful sound and Ness put his hands over his ears. Sparks flew and the door slammed shut. Ness was left in the damp and stuffy room. He felt along the walls and then he realized how lonely he was.

"I'm alone. Oh god, I'm alone. This can't be happening." His voice echoed off the walls. The dim light wagged back and forth.

"Is this a prison? I've been through worse, but I'm kinda scared right now. I don't wanna stay in here." There was no response. A loud bang pierced the area.

"Oh jeez. Toon must have pulled the string. But it's no use now." Ness put his back against the wall.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. They ain't got nothin' on you..." Ness said to himself.

"I wonder if they can here me. HELLO? I'M INNOCENT YOU KNOW! LET ME OUT PLEASE!...OR NOT! I'M COOL WITH BEING IN HERE ANYWAY!... THAT'S SARCASM! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" A slot in the side of the wall slid open. Ness stood up and walked over to it. Through it, he saw the next room. Sheik slowly lowered herself from the ceiling.

"Hey, could you quiet down!? It's hard to sleep in here when you're screaming your lungs off." she hissed.

"Sh-Sheik!? What are you doing in there?"

"I got a week in here for attacking Master Hand. Got my clothes back though." she did a little pose to show off her new - old outfit. "Feels good to be back."

"W-wait, you're Madame Claudine? Wow, I never knew you could be so pretty..." Sheik's hand burst through the slot and grabbed Ness by his shirt. She snatched him by the collar and spoke to him in a real, threatening way.

"Listen closely. I heard what you said before, about you and Toon Link. I know what you've done to me and to other people. I'm tempted to come in there and beat the living shit out of you, but out of the kindness of my heart, I'll settle for something else. I can get out of here anytime I want. I could get YOU out anytime I want. And that's what I'm gonna do. Once I get you outta there, you had better call off your little buddy and end this or I'm going to give you and Toon Link more than a black eye. Understand!?" she barked. She wasn't bluffing. Ness took too long to answer because she pulled him forward and banged his head on the iron wall. "Do you fucking understand!?"

"Es!" That was all Ness could get out. She let him go and he fell to the ground. He clutched his head. He felt something warm and wet. Blood. She whacked him hard on the wall and he bled a little. There was a poof and she was in his cell. She grabbed him in one arm and teleported from the cell. Once they were out, there was sticky honey all over and a pikmin or two still stuck. Olimar was nowhere in sight. Sheik threw him down on the ground as if she just scored a touchdown. There was another loud bang, only this time, it was Ness. He coughed hard. A drop of red hit the back of his hand. It was his mouth now. Ness never knew that she was so strong outside of the tournament. He knelt down on one knee, trying to overcome the pain.

"Remember what I said. Now go." Sheik watched him struggle along the ground. She drew back her leg then sent a kick to his ribs. He went sprawling onto the ground.

"What are you waiting for!? Beat it!" he slowly picked himself up and walked down the long, sticky hallway. She threw down a smoke bomb and as soon as it cleared, she was back into her cell, probably taking a nap.

With his head and mouth bleeding, Ness grabbed his ribs as he made his way out of the door. He had to warn Toon Link.

* * *

Snake  
3:40 pm  
Orange-Orange Hospital

"I'm here on account of a buddy named Ike. What room is he in?" Snake asked.

"Oh, are you a friend of his? Let's see...He is currently in room #212. Here, follow me." The lady walked from behind the counter, someone new taking her place, and led Solid Snake through double-doors and down a hallway. The hallway opened up and busy people and patients were being wheeled from here to there. They turned around a corner to a dead-end and entered the door to their left. She knocked and then opened the door. Inside, Ike was on the hospital bed with his leg hoisted up and wrapped in bandages. He was dead to the world. His snoring was equal to a gorilla's, heavy and slow. His head was cocked to the side and hair messily sat on his head.

"Excuse me, but he seems quite oblivious at the moment." she said. "Are you going to be okay here? The doctor should be back soon." The lady was 5'6 feet tall. Snake stood above her at nearly 6'0 feet tall.

"Yeah, I should be fine. Thanks." Snake walked in and the lady closed the door gently behind him.

"Geez, you're either eating or sleeping...Hey! Ike!" Ike moved a little bit.

"*sigh* Get up!" Snake nudged Ike's arm. Ike turned his head. Snake shook him a little bit more. Ike turned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Eyeah-whatis?" He was still half sleep.

"Ike, just wake up."

"Huh? Oh, hey Snake. *yawn* What's going on? How's stuff hanging?" he was more awake now.

"Finally. I'm doing just fine. Brought you some flowers."

"Really?"

"No. What'd they say about your leg?"

"Wheelchair. For a long time. Could even be a couple of years. Not too worried though. I can still fight."

"Damn. That's rough. Sorry to hear that. Bowser got us all good. Glad we taught him a lesson. Anyways, glad to see that it's still you. Sure you're not worried?"

"Of course I'm sure. Broken a lot of bones in my body. They all heal, they may take some time, but I can still do what I did before. Chin-ups, sit-ups, push-ups, and a bunch of other things." he smiled. "How are the other Boxcars? Doing well I presume?"

"Rosalina's down, Sam's wrist is broken, your leg is fucked up, MY leg is fucked up, and Jigglypuff is other."

"Man, the Boxcars are getting their asses kicked..." Ike looked down.

"I beg to differ. I bet Jigglypuff and Samus are in battle right this very moment..."

* * *

Dark Pit  
3:58 pm  
Smash Yard

"Damn! Too fast!" He sliced Jigglypuff away and dodged a lightning bolt. Pikachu jumped at him and zapped him, sending a channel of electricity through him. Pikachu used Iron Tail and smashed him down to the ground. Dark Pit landed on his feet. He looked up and dodged an oncoming attack from Pikachu. Dark Pit reached out and grabbed Pikachu by his tail. He slung him around, battering up Jigglypuff each time Pikachu went around. He let go, sending him flying through the air. He shot an arrow at him and one at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff jumped over it and came running at Dark Pit. Ready to counterattack her, Dark Pit got hit with another lightning bolt. Stunned, Jigglypuff kicked him into the building. Pikachu came right next to Jigglypuff and started charging. Dark Pit was in pain. He had just beaten Samus, now it was 2 on 1 when he was already hurt. He would have to bust out the big guns now. Pikachu launched full power at him.

"Electroshock!" Dark Pit rushed forward and smashed Pikachu diagonally into the air. He flew through one of the windows in the mansion. Dark Pit jumped into the air and brought one of his blades down onto Jigglypuff. She rolled to the left and he hit nothing but dirt. His sword, now stuck, stood into the ground. Jigglypuff grabbed Pittoo's other blade and threw it. He could easily go get it, but Pikachu was coming back, which meant...

Hand-to-hand combat. He knew more than the basics, but was an amateur at most. Great, this is their specialty. Pikachu jumped from the window, as he was coming down you could see electricity surging on his cheeks. Jigglypuff used Pound. It being as slow as it is, Pittoo spun to the side and kicked her. She flew through the air and hit the mansion. Pikachu came down and jumped at Pittoo. He ducked and then jumped over Pikachu's next attack. Dark Pit extended his wings and flew at Pikachu. He picked him up, then flew high into the air. Quickly, Pittoo zoomed down towards the ground. Pikachu struggled, then used thunder. The lightning came fast from the sky. As soon as he nearly reached the ground, he got hit. It burst through him, shocking the insides of his bones. They hit the ground hard, sending dirt and soil in every direction.

After the dust cleared, Dark Pit was on his hands and knees, watching the blood drip onto the ground. His blood. He wretched and blood and puke spilled out onto the ground. He looked up. Pikachu was still standing, but he looked pretty beat up. He gathered himself and prepared to finish this.

"Y-you're pretty good Pikachu. I a-actually haf-ta compliment you o-on that one..." He pulled part of his Silver Bow out of the ground.

"But sorry, it's time to say goodbye now." He raised his sword, ready to attack again. Someone tapped on his back.

"What the h-" He turned around and Jigglypuff jumped into his arms.

She used rest.

It was all over. He flew through the mansion walls. He exploded through the top of the ceiling and was flying through the cafeteria. He was spinning like a bullet, 'round and 'round. He hit a table and started flipping through the air.

"Holy hell!" Falco yelled. Dark Pit hit the solid stone wall, creating a small crater in it and sending wall pieces everywhere. It was a loud and sickening crash. He lie there on the ground, motionless. The only movement was his brief, unsteady breaths. Falco ran over.

"Son of a bitch! What in shit just happened!?" he said, kneeling down behind Pittoo. Dark Pit had a loud ringing noise in his ears. His entire face was wet with red. It came from everywhere. His arm, his collarbone. Both broken. He couldn't move. Jigglypuff walked in with steam coming from her ears. Pikachu was right behind her. They slowly closed in on him.

Instinctively, his wings weakly extended. He started to ascend, but very slowly. He was flying. With one sword in one hand, He went to collect the other. Everyone watched as he could barely carry himself. Dark Pit's body was sunken down, facing the floor. He floated outside, leaving a trail of blood. He used the same hand to grab his other sword and. Pumping his wings hard as ever, Dark Pit flew away. Jigglypuff jumped after him, but Pikachu held a hand up, telling her that it was over. Dark Pit couldn't even speak, or fly regularly. He went up, then dropped. He was physically broken. Went up again, then dropped. If only he could pronounce the words, he would tell them exactly how he felt. The pain. Not even he could be vulgar, which was his third favorite. They don't know where he flew to, but they do know that he couldn't go very far. But for now, there was other work to be done.

* * *

Toon Link  
4:00 pm  
Smash Basement

An invisible force was tying him up. He was on his knees while something strange was binding his arms back with a rope. Toon Link clenched his teeth. _What the heck is this!? This can't be magic! he thought._ After it finished, it grabbed his restricted hands and pulled him up. He got to his feet. The invisible force pushed him towards the door. When Toon Link didn't move, it pulled him to the door. He followed closely behind it. It guided him all the way to the room with the cells.

"W-what is this place? I've never seen anything like it!" The force dragged him all the way to cell _40_ and the sound of keys rattled into the lock. The heavy door slid open with ease. The force threw him in with no regards. The door slid on the stone floors, spitting sparks in all directions. It slowly started to close. As soon as it connected with the wall, the loud bang echoed across the land. Silence took over. Footsteps could be heard down the hall, and then the door opened and shut.

Toon Link was left in the dark, hands behind his back.

"Oh no. Oh no! What's going on!? Were we sold out? Where am I?" His words echoed across the walls. He had been locked up before, but never has he felt so helpless.

"This is perfect. Will someone come for me? Man, this is just like a giant, terrible, prank. I don't want to play this anymore." He sat in the middle of the room. There was a long pause. All of a sudden, a cloud appeared in the middle of the room. It cleared and Sheik was there. She stared down at Toon Link with deathly eyes.

"Sh-Sheik?...Huh. How'd you get in here?" She took a step up to him.

"Hey Sheik. What are you in fo-" Sheik quickly grabbed him and picked him up by his neck.

"Well well well. If it isn't our little comedian. I take it Ness warned you didn't he?"

"*choke* N-no! I hvnt seen im ence he lefft!" he coughed. Her eyes narrowed.

"I can't even explain what I want to do to you. I could break both of your arms and no one would know. I don't think you understand what you've done. This mansion, these people, Master Hand. All of this is your fault. And your little buddy Ness. Hey, since you're so clever when it comes to pranking, tell me why I shouldn't just tear you to pieces." She pulled back her arm and lugged Toon Link right into the wall. He smacked it with a loud bang.

"O-ow! That hurt!" She slammed her fist into the wall right beside his head. "Answer the question! Do not make me repeat myself!"

"P-please Sheik! Calm down! I never wanted to make everyone mad! It's late Summer, we wanted to make everyone smile! Yes, we did play practical jokes on everyone, but went meant it all in good fun! I planned this day to show everyone that we're smart AND funny! I wanted to do it to raise everyone's spirits, not to lower them! Please Sheik, I only did it to make people happy as a day we could look back on and laugh about it! Had I known that it would just make everyone hate me then I never would have done it!" he cried. The tears began to come now, creating a dam at the edges of his eyes.

"Toon Link, you crossed soo many lines. Many that should never be crossed."

"And I'm sorry! I didn't understand back then, but now I know enough the hard way. I've experienced the worst outcome, even I've suffered from my own misdoings. I only want to apologize to everyone if I hurt them because seeing how angry you are only show's me how much I've hurt you! I'm sorry Sheik. I mean it." He started crying. The dams overflowed with water and tears spilled down his cheeks. Sheik's expression didn't soften, but her heart did. Her rage wasn't there anymore, only understanding and love.

She pulled out a knife and cut Toon Link's neck- err, ropes. His hands were free now. She picked him up. He stared back at her with pure sorrow.

She hugged him closely and he sobbed in her chest, ( **if she had one** ). He had his arms around her. After quite some time, her embracing stopped and she stuck her hand out. She touched his face, then worked her way up to his eye. When she did touch it, he winced and pulled away.

"Does it look bad?" he brought his hand up to it.

"It's swollen. It should get better. Listen, Toon Link. You have my forgiveness and I'll let you off with a warning. But Master Hand and the others have their orders. Master Hand is angry beyond control. An apology won't do you any good with him. The others have their orders and will do anything to catch you two. I'm going to get you out of here. Once you're out, you need to get Ness and leave as soon as possible. Go find someplace so stay until this dies down. I can't imagine what Master Hand is going to do once he gets ahold of you. Make sure that doesn't happen. Use whatever means you have to escape. Even murder...okay, maybe not that, but you get the point. You need to leave. Whatever pranks you have left, use them. Do you understand what you have to do?" Toon Link looked at her dazed.

"Do you fucking understand!?" he jumped back, startled.

"Y-yes! I understand." Sheik grabbed him and teleported out of the room. She brought him outside the cells.

"Sheik, I-"

"No time, just go." she interrupted. As he was leaving, she bent down and hugged him tightly. He noted that her hugs were almost as good as Zelda's.

She pulled away from him. "What are you waiting for? Hurry!" Toon Link ran down the hall. He opened the door and disappeared behind it.

"Good luck Toon Link...Alright, I'm going to go take a nap..." she said and teleported back into her cell.

* * *

Palutena  
4:00  
Unknown

Master Hand had been lecturing Crazy for nearly an hour. Palutena was just sitting back in her glass prison while the audience silently boo'd Master Hand.

"I've told you several times not to do this without my consent! How can I trust you when 80% of the time you're so irresponsible and disrespectful! You can't just trap smashers treating them like dolls! I am very disappointed in you! Now, apologize to Palutena." Master Hand lectured.

"I'm really really sorry Lady Palutena." Crazy slumped down.

"Good. Now, let's end this and get back to the mansion." Master Hand sighed and snapped his fingers. When he did, him, Crazy, and Palutena were all zapped back to the mansion.

It was all chaos. There was cuckoo's everywhere. Enough to surf on them. They were pissed and all moving as one. They covered a certain object, but none got to see it because the cuckoo's kill everything.

"What is going on here!?" Master yelled. No one answered. The wave of cuckoo's were coming right at them!

"Uh bro! We should stop that, right?" Crazy asked. They both looked at Palutena, but Palutena wasn't there. Just skid marks and dust.

"Crazy, create a giant shield! Whoever is inside the wave of cuckoo's must be the prankster!" Master shouted.

"Okay!" Crazy opened up his hand wide and so did Master Hand. Together, they made an orange barrier that covered the entire hall. "We've got them now!" The wave of cuckoo's rushed right towards them. They crashed off the shield, not even making a dent.

"Now Crazy!" They both pushed the shield around all of the cuckoo's and the prankster. They trapped them in a giant ball like hamsters. Crazy picked up the ball and spun it on his finger.

"Nice job Crazy. Now, let's see who our famous prankster is." Master said. He used the force (not really) and cleared out all of the cuckoo in the way. It was a dummy.

"Blast it. Where's the real one? Crazy, the attack came from up ahead, so let's go!" Crazy rushed forward, eager to battle.

"Yaya! Hey bro, how come we don't get to fight as much anymore!? This is fun!"

"Crazy! W-wait up!" Master Hand and Crazy flew forward. They sped through each floor of the mansion in seconds. They met back up in the middle of the 5th floor.

"Crazy, I didn't find anything. Did you?"

"No, but there was a shadowy figure climbing out of the window. I asked him if he saw anyone and he said no."

Argh-for the love of-Crazy! Where was this figure?"

"3rd floor."

"Okay, you go outside and I'll go to the 3rd floor. Go!"

"Wahoo!" Crazy was having a little too much fun. He teleported outside like Master Hand said. He didn't see anybody. Master Hand was on the third floor. Then there was the shadowy figure. Two of them actually. They looked surprised to see Master Hand and quickly jumped out of the window.

"Hey, wait! Get back here!" Master Hand flew after them.

"Crazy, cut them off!" Crazy formed a giant purple bat.

"Batter up!"

"No Crazy! We're not trying to kill them!"

"Oh, okay bro." Crazy put that away and instead formed a bazooka.

"CRAZY!"

"Wait, it's a net gun!" Crazy fired it and a gigantic net spread open and flew, practically laying itself around the figures and Master Hand.

"Well done Crazy! Well...Kind of. Now, I have you!" Master Hand said. At least, that's what he thought. The holes in the rope were a little too big and they easily slid through them. Crazy made a fist and rushed at them. He flew with sonic speed...and missed. He zoomed right over them and right into Master Hand. They fell to the ground like bowling pins. Before the two figures had time to laugh, they fled across the bushes and into the city.

"No Crazy no!" Master Hand pushed past him and quickly searched the area. They were gone. He punched the ground.

"No! No! No! Crazy, how could this happen! No. No. No. It doesn't matter. We know where they are now. Crazy, go phone the Boxcars. We have work to do." Master Hand cocked his ring finger and a humongous blue barrier surrounded everything within 200 meter radius.

"That should keep them close."

"So bro, how do you plan on finding out who that was? Ya know, the prankster?"

"Well, that's simple now Crazy. All we need to do to figure out who did it is to take role call. The two that aren't here...Come on, we need to get the boxcars. Let's have them search the area while we count heads." Master Hand floated towards the mansion.

"Uh, bro?"

"What is it Crazy?"

"Are you angry at me?"

"No Crazy. I'm not angry with anyone. I'm relieved actually. Relieved that this is coming to an end." said he. Crazy followed close behind. Master Hand was half right. Things were coming to an end. But things were just getting started. But for now, there was work to be done. No time for crying or fussing. No time for fighting or stalling. Not even time for playing. The time? This time, this time. It's crunching time.

* * *

 **That's going to be it for now. I'm not going to use any excuses for why this is so late, I've just been putting it off. So use your imagination.**

 **Kira-SamatheGreatandPowerful - Thanks for supporting this fanfic. You shouldn't feel honored to be recognized in this fic because you're one of the people who makes it possible with your support. And fanart!? I should be the one honored! I really appreciate it and support your work. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Ecenema - Thanks a lot for supporting this fanfic. Don't get discouraged by the way, because I'm still taking suggestions! The two 'Shadowy Figures' have a trick up their sleeves to keep pranking and going out with a bang! Half way through the fic btw and thanks for hanging around this long. I appreciate it!**

 **Alright everyone! Thank you for the support and sticking around this long! We're halfway done with this story, which is crazy because this wasn't meant to go on this long. But I guess that's why it's called a prank day! Okay, 'till next time!**

 **that is, if everyone hasn't left of course.**


	7. Changing the Game

**Long long long long long long long. The word of the week is long. What am I talking about you ask? Well, yes. Anyways, enjoy. As always, I'm doing my best out here. Feel free to get some popcorn as it might be a long one. Or, slightly longer. That's what she said. What? Also, the game changes. Big time...More pranks and suggestions too! Enjoy! (Pay attention in this chapter, it's kinda important.)  
TheShadowStarr23, welcome to the party! That makes 11 here now, right? Or, at least who I've heard from. Anyways, welcome little sis and sit back and enjoy the show! Woo woo! Chapter 7!**

Snake looked at Samus with a smirk while she held her face in hands. All the smashers had been accounted for. And you'd never believe who the pranksters are. Wait a minute, the hell am I saying? Yes you do! *ahem* Ike, (who was in a wheelchair and leg was heavily wrapped and in a cast) looked back and forth between them. Toon Link and Ness were supposedly the guys who were behind all of this madness. They didn't mean for it to turn out like this, but they won't chicken out.

"Hey. Samus." Snake whispered and did his eyebrows up and down.

"Damn you. You're the worst." she retorted and pulled out her wallet.

"Wait, how do you carry a wallet? Does that thing have secret pockets or something?" Ike asked curiously. Samus shook her head.

"That's none of your business. Anyways, Ike, how did they treat your leg so quickly?"

"Hey, don't change the conversation."

"Well, this universe is absolutely amazing. They simply just re-connected the bone and said doctor stuff I'm not too sure about. The hospitals are miracle workers. Before, having a broken bone like that would have taken a LONG time to treat, but in this magical world, it was easy. Still gonna take a while to heal, but I should be good."

"That's actually really cool. Do you think they could do the same thing for my wrist?" she asked.

Snake knew what was happening here. "Samus, don't stray."

"I don't know. They could." Ike said. "Speaking of which, what happened to your wrist?"

"Well, when we fought Bowser, it got hurt during the belly-flop of a lifetime. After that, I got into a fight with that asshole Dark Pit. He twisted it further. Demon wouldn't let us through the door. He'll find any reason to fight."

"You put him in his place right? Did he run off crying for Palutena!?" Ike joked. Samus didn't laugh. She only closed her eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. No I didn't Ike. I lost. He took advantage of my wrist and ended up getting the best of me. I don't know where he is now, probably wallowing in his victory. I guess I can't win them all. Sorry about that." she said painfully. Snake put a hand on her arm.

"Samus, don't apologize. Bowser got the best of all of us. It happens to everyone once in a while. Besides, you were fighting with an injury. It'll be alright...Now, where's my money?"

"Fine. Just take it you fiend." she tossed Snake a roll of cash and he stuck it in his pocket.

"Much obliged."

"Fuck you."

"Let's get to work." Snake said and began walking. Samus, Jigglypuff and Pikachu followed behind while Ike saw them off. He was sad to see them go, but was also glad that all his work was done. He was going to go catch a few Z's, when all of a sudden, R.O.B. approached the crippled smasher.

"IKE. YOUR LEG MUST BE TREATED FURTHER AND GIVEN MORE TIME TO REST. BACK TO THE HOSPITAL YOU GO." before anyone could respond, the robot grabbed ahold of him and rocketed him through the roof to the good ol' hospital. Everybody stared, then decided to just leave that one alone. The Boxcars walked towards the glass doubled doors before they were stopped by a strange voice. It was King Dedede.

"Wait, hold on there!" He said in his weird accent. Samus turned to face the penguin.

"Uh, hi? Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Take me with you!" he shouted a little too loudly.

"Uh..." she awkwardly looked back at Snake who shrugged. "No offense, but I don't think that you're uh...Boxcar material." she said, looking him up and down.

"Oh, don't worry about this big ol' belly of mine! I'm pretty snazzy and handy when it comes to my hammer! I need revenge on those brats for the things they've done! It would also be easier to stick with a group, and team 1 ain't letting me join. So, how about it? Wanna let this penguin make ya proud!?" he asked. Samus' eyes narrowed to her usual fierce look.

"Fine. I'll let you tag along, but you've got to listen. Do what we tell you. This may be just a prank, but I'm not joking. Do what you're told and pull your weight...or...do your part." she said.

"Yahoo! There's a team player!" he said, wiping some pieces of exploded jelly donut off his face. "What? Don't look at me like that. It exploded. Nobody messes with a King and his face!" he growled determinedly. Samus shook her head.

"Whatever, let's just go." she said and re-joined the group. King Dedede followed close behind.

The group left the building and began to search for the shadowy figures. They had been given strict orders to not leave anywhere by Master Hand, but Snake refused. He wanted to hurry up and find the two so they could be severely punished and re-build the mansion. They had to be close anyways. The barrier was still here, and they were still taking advantage of it.

"Okay guys, here's the plan: find them. That was just a joke. But seriously, the plan is: Find Ness and Toon Link. We'll split up and go around the perimeter and slowly search inward from there. If you do find them, you must take it upon yourself to capture them. Of course, everyone besides Dedede has a walkie talkie, so be sure to communicate your location. We'll meet back here in an hour and a half to re-plan. They're obviously planning something, so you're going to have to stay on your toes if you want to catch them. Worse comes to worse, we come back here and eat Church's Chicken. Any questions?" Snake said.

"Yeah. If we find one, what do we do?' Dedede asked. Snake facepalmed.

"I wonder...Maybe you should try BRINGING THEM BACK HERE. Anymore questions?"

"Snake, is it really the best idea to split up? I'm not saying we need to stick together, but it seems like an unnecessary action." Samus said.

"We can cover more ground if we split up. Besides, there are five of us, so it would go faster. Alright, we can do this. Boxcars, let's go kidnapping." They disbanded to different corners of the barrier. They were determined, and with much effort, they could find them. Not catch them, but find them. They were truly turning this into a game, an exciting game. Winner takes all. Don't get me wrong, each and every last one of them remembered what the two had done to them, but with the hype of the chase, it kinda nullified the anger and bad feelings. Snake went North, Samus took East, Dedede took West, Jigglypuff took South. Pikachu just looked everywhere, hanging around.

"Wait!" Master Hand appeared and shouted. Everybody turned to him. "Don't cause any harm to the two of them," he said and tossed everyone a net-gun. "I would like them back in one piece. Oh, and be careful. They've proven to be quite..." Master Hand turned towards the mansion. "Destructive. Good luck to you smashers. I will have cake for you when you get back with them." he said and disappeared. No one really paid attention to the last part. Well, except for one person.

"Did he say cake!? That's it, let's move out! Now now now!" Dedede said frantically. Samus rolled her eyes and marched off East. Dedede somehow became faster than Sonic, leaving a huge dust cloud in his tracks. The rest of the team walked off to fulfill their exaggerated duties.

* * *

"Hey bro! What's got you so down in the dumps? Not enough action nowadays!?" Crazy asked excitedly, preparing himself for a story. Master Hand sighed and looked at some of the paperwork on his desk.

"Well Crazy, I can see that you're ready for a speech, so I guess that means you really do want to hear. Well, to tell you the truth Crazy, I may have dug a mountain out of a molehill. I-"

"You can do that!?" Crazy rudely interrupted. Master Hand remembered that he can't use figures of speech around Crazy.

"Yes Crazy. I can. But that's not what I meant. I'm talking about our two little trouble makers. They may have brought endless suffering on all of us and have caused mass destruction to the mansion, but I know that most of it was never meant to happen. The two only wanted a little bit of harmless fun, to just interrupt the overwhelming peace of this mansion, not to destroy everything and be put on the run by all the smashers that they've angered. The point of the matter is that I feel I shouldn't have blown this so far out of proportion that the two have fled the mansion. They didn't want this kind of pandemonium. That's what's troubling me so." he said then took a breath. Crazy sat shockingly still during the entire time Master Hand had talked. Patiently I must add.

"Wow bro. Does that mean that they're off the hook?" Master Hand turned towards him so fast that everything fell to the floor.

"Absolutely not Crazy. Do not forget that they destroyed the generators, blown holes into the mansion, injured other smashers, embarrassed Samus several times with their poop nonsense, poisoned the food, driven others like Sheik mad, and even had the nerve prank ME! It is unquestionably unacceptable!" he shouted, sending even more things to the floor. "Don't think I have forgot about the whoopy cushion one. I can't even physically produce gases, even if I were to consume food. And I don't need to eat. Also, let's remember how they have pranked all of the other smashers. The only person who hasn't been pranked is you and Lucas...Wait a second...Why hasn't Lucas been pranked?"

"I dunno. Why don't you just go ask him?"

"That's a good idea Crazy. Nice job."

"Does this mean I get to have some candy? I love candy!" Crazy zoomed straight towards the candy jar sitting lonely on the windowsill. Master Hand karate chopped him through the floor before he did.

"Crazy no! No candy! And you've also made me break another floor. Better add that to the damages. Oh." The floating hand looked through the floor to find a very startled Lucina. She was curled up in the corner with her hand on her paper weapon as Crazy sprawled and fidgeted all of the ground like a gigantic spider.

"Lucina? Are you alright down there? What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up at him with desperate eyes.

"Get that spider away from me! Don't just sit there!" Crazy was crawling towards her saying 'I'm gonna get ya! Oogabooga!'. She only curled up farther.

"Lucina, you have Arachnophobia? Since when was this?"

"I'll tell you after you get that damned thing away! It's coming closer!" she screamed. Master hand sighed and upper-cutted Crazy through the roof. Shards of broken wood fell from the ceiling, making her shudder.

"Th-thank you Master Hand. That thing was freaky."

"That thing was Crazy Hand. He was just trying to scare you. Unfortunately, he seems to be a little, 'childish' at times. Anyways, you should be with the others downstairs. What are you doing up here?"

"Migraine. Mostly everyone downstairs are a bunch of idiots. My head couldn't take it, so I was just here in my room until Crazy came and scared me half to death."

"That's no excuse to disobey me Lucina. You should have went to Dr. Mario's office instead. I'll excuse you this time, but this is your warning. I'll come tend to the lot of you later." He pointed a gigantic finger towards the door, dismissing Lucina. She folded her arms and walked out. Master Hand floated back through the gaping hole above him and sat in his chair.

"So, much work to do. After I tidy up a bit, I need to go have a little 'chat' with Lucas. Then I have to talk to all of the smashers. Next would be these bills. So much to do..."

* * *

Lucas

Smash Restoration Room 009

Lucas wasn't hurt in case you were wondering. He was visiting Rosalina who was rumored to have gotten beat up by Bowser. Or when she was part of that mission. They had been talking for a short time. About the pranksters, about her injuries, and about how it was mostly their fault.

"A-are you sure you aren't angry or anything? Because-"

"Lucas, you don't have to ask anymore. I'll get better. Besides, it was kind enough of you to come and see me in the first place." she said, sipping tea. Along with Luma, whom had a band-aid on it's head.

"Okay. Rosalina, I wanna tell you something. About the pranksters. It's-"

"Let me guess, you were with Toon Link and Ness. But abandoned them midway through your pranking escapade. Am I correct?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. He stuttered, shocked at how obvious it was.

"H-how did you know?"

"It doesn't take very much thought to it Lucas. Number one, you aren't wet. What I mean is, when you decided to flood the mansion, you weren't on the inside, were you? Because you certainly don't seem soaked at all. And you couldn't possibly have dried off, because everything in the mansion got wet too. And since you've been non-stop about pranking, there's no way you could have had the time. Number two, just look at yourself Lucas. Not pranked at all. I could see if someone took your twig, or did something to your hair, but everything looks fine to me. Number three. Ness and Toon Link. Ness. Toon Link. They don't do anything without you Lucas. Anything. I'm surprised that the two are still going right now. Besides, neither one of them are smart enough to set up a trip wire that unleashes several objects flying at me. Thanks by the way. Nor can those two perfectly balance a bucket of blue paint on top of a door. And last, but not least, this is the first time I've seen you all day. Sure, that might seem strange, but everyday I always check on you three to make sure you're not being ignored, being the youngest ones here. I haven't seen you guys all day, until now. Trust me Lucas, it's clear as day." she said, taking another sip.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Lucas. I understand things being in all good fun, but learn your limits. You've been forgiven."

"But you're hurt bad."

"I know. I'll recover. Wounds heal, but scars don't. I forgive you, but I'll never forget. We're done here, Lucas. The next time I see you, you'll be held hostage with the Boxcars. Carry on, I can't look at you right now." She waved her hand and Lucas walked out with his head down. He had mixed feelings about what they had talked about. But he knew that no matter what, whether he turned himself in, or waited around, the consequences would be the same. He had one thing to do now. Go find his buddies.

* * *

Pit

?

"Hellooooooo? Can someone please help me? *sigh* I knew I shouldn't have opened that fortune cookie..."

* * *

Master Hand  
Smash Auditorium  
who know's what time it is?

"*ahem* Everyone! Please settle down!" they carried on. Master Hand sighed. "If you don't settle down this instant, I'll let Crazy take you away one by one!" They all shut up. "Thank you. Now, I know that Toon Link and Ness have been pranking everyone-"

"Death to the pranksters!" Roy shouted, holding a paper-sword in the air. There were a bunch of 'YEAH!'s from everyone.

'No. No. We are not going to kill two of our smashers. Simply punish them horrendously. We now have them very close, and I can tell that soon, this charade will be over. But then it hit me. What happens after that? I just simply punish them? Of course not. So, here's the deal. I am incredibly angry at what they've done to the mansion and you all are mad because of what they've done to you. Now, if everyone contributes, whoever catches them gets the honor of deciding how they get punished without limitations; except death and mutilation. Also, nice crown Marth. Happy Birthday." Marth nodded when Bowser snatched the crown off his head. They fought for it, Marth somehow winning with only one arm. "Uh, yes. Anyways. So. Just to clarify, whoever catches the two will be able to decide their fate, WITHIN reason. Now, are there any questions?" a thousand hands shot up into the air. He sighed. "Wii Fit Trainer?"

"Oh, yes. Is working them to death an option?"

"No. Next question. Yoshi?"

"Yoshi yoshi yoshiiiiiii-yoshi! Hmph, waffle yoshi!" he jumped up and down.

"Okay, I didn't understand the half of that, so uh...here." Master Hand made a waffle appear and gave it to him. Yoshi was satisfied. "Next question...Yes Palutena?"

"Uh, I can't find Pit…"

"Not relevant. Next question! Shulk. Go ahead."

"I'm really feeling it!"

"That's not a question. That's a statement. Next...Dr. Mario?"

"When I-a catch them, can-a I drug them?" Master Hand sighed again.

"NO. Is everyone on crack? Why can't yo-" Lucas burst through the doors. He was avoiding a troop of bomb-ombs with a bunch of bombs. They walked by hooting. Lucas took deep breaths when he noticed that all eyes were on him.

"Uh...hi?"

"Hi Lucas!" everyone shouted at the same time, making the building shake. Master Hand didn't have ears, but still winced at the noise. Lucas figured he looked a little suspicious, so he made his way to the front row and sat awkwardly looking towards Master Hand.

"Ah, Lucas. Just the person I wanted to see. Follow me, I've had enough of these people." he floated through the curtains and Lucas ran after him, tripping and hitting his head. After he was done getting hurt, he ran through the curtains.

"EVERYBODY DISMISSED!" the hand shouted. The smashers begun filing out of the auditorium.

"Hey Marth! You ready to catch some pranksters?" Roy asked him. Marth shot him an evil grin.

"More than ever. It's time to go 'kidnapping'. Muhuhwahaha!" Robin fell through the window and busted up her shins because of what he just said.

"Besides that horrid pun you just made, it's time to go. I hope you really are ready." He walked towards the doors.

"I was born ready. My middle name is ready. I can go without my sword and still be ready. Ready." Marth was a little too pumped. I wonder what they did to him...Anyways-

"Whatever you say, princess."

"Shut the hell up grandpa!" Roy turned around sharply. He was still a little sensitive about his hair.

"Hey. Guess what?"

"What?" Marth asked. Roy walked away. Marth hated it when he did that. He would stay up all night wondering what he was going to say. And now he has to know. "Don't do this, Roy. Please just tell me." Roy shook his head and walked farther off. "Get back here you bastard!" he ran after him, making his arm sling bounce up and down against his chest. Everyone finally cleared out of the auditorium. This is the part where I skip to another person to bring up a different part of the plot. Please don't be angry. Thanks darling.

* * *

Ike

Jungle Soft Hospital: Room 206

1:22 pm

Ike was just snoozing and minding his own business. R.O.B. forced him back, but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to take that nap. Digesting foil and enjoying being wounded. He had gotten x-rayed, talked to the doctors, eaten, and would be able to go home by tomorrow morning, (according to the robot who has now left). Great and stuff. Things were going good, pretty peaceful. Until a man shrieked and broken glass sounded. Ike jolted upwards at the sudden commotion searching around the room. Nothing but a brightly lit room with medical carp cornering the sides and stuff. His door was made of glass (strong) and the curtains were open. There was a man who was holding his head as nurses inched closer. He had a glass shard and pointed it at them. He cried and mumbled 'Leave her alone' to himself. Ike was shocked to see this mentally unstable man with a potential weapon and no security around. The man grabbed one of the women and held the glass shard up to her neck, saying 'They told me to. They told me to tear it apart.' to everyone. Security ran up and aimed guns at him, pleading him to release the hostage. By this time, Ike was already running to aid them. And by 'running', I mean army crawling after ripping his entangled leg away from the bed. He opened the door and slowly crawled behind the man.

"Motherfucker, that hurts like hell." he drug his leg along. "Lucky I'm a nice guy, lady, or you would be toast…" he mumbled through gritted teeth. "I thought the mansion was effed up, but it looks like this kind of shit happens every day here." Security noticed Ike crawling behind him and he shot them a wink and they felt slightly better. Ike finally got behind the guy as he mumbled more stuff to himself. He picked up a shard of glass and sliced the back of the man's foot. He yelped and fell down, releasing the woman. Ike caught him, pinned him to the ground, putting his arm behind his back. Quickly, security ran over and cuffed the man.

"Yeah. Go team." no one was paying attention to Ike. They were too focused on the man. Ike smiled. "Looks like my window of opportunity…" He rolled, then regretted it. He decided to crawl once more towards the double doors that led to the first floor. "Well, how do I get past this...Wait, got an idea…" Ike threw himself down the stairs, swearing and shouting on the way down. He hit the bottom of the floor with a thud, slamming his fist on the ground. "Gods damn this fucking leg...Ah! Son of a bitch!" he swore. The first floor was beyond another two double doors. To his left was an exit out of the building. Following same procedures, he crawled through the automatic doors and found some wheelchairs propped up lonely in on the walls. "Sweet. Looks like things are beginning to look up. Ike, the Wandering Warrior. I can see it now!" he laughed to himself. "But where would I go after this? I guess I could go back to the mansion, go to a restoration room. Anywhere that's not this weird place." he heard another scream. "Yep. Just going to leave that one alone…" It took Ike fifteen minutes to get in the wheelchair and figure out how to use it. He slowly wheeled himself out and saw two shadowy figures running in front of him. They both tripped over each other. "What the-?" one of their masks fell off. "Oh, hey Ness. How's it going?" Ike asked, unaware that it's because of them he's in a wheelchair. Toon Link took off his mask and tried to act normal.

"It's going fine Ike. I see that you're out of the hospital. Which was quick." he said, smiling nervously. Ness urged Toon Link to keep moving, but he had a plan.

"Me? Nah, I just snuck out. Those guys in there are weird. Hey, shouldn't you two be back at the mansion? Aren't the Boxcars rounding everyone up?" they looked at each other. "Master Hand already figured out that it was actually CRAZY who started pranking everybody. He broke the generators, put stuff in all of our rooms, just a bunch of stuff. You wouldn't believe it, Master Hand punched a crater into the ground when he found out. Me and Ness are cosplaying as...uh...Heartless from Kingdom Hearts." he stuttered. Ike tilted his head to the side.

"Not to be that guy, but your costume could use some work."

"Yeah, we know. Just got to make do with what you have."

"One more question."

"Yeah?" Ness asked nervously.

"What's with the big blue thing?" he was talking about the barrier. They looked to the right.

"Oh, that? Uh…" Toon Link had nothing to say. Ness had his back.

"Master Hand set up a barrier to keep Crazy from running away. He'll be dealt with shortly and it will disappear. Welp, other than that, me and Toon are gonna get back to what we were doing…" he elbowed Toon Link.

"Huh-oh yeah." he pulled his sword from his sheath and pointed it towards the sky. "Onwards, to...a random forest!" he said and the two walked off. Ike smiled.

"I'm glad that they still keep themselves entertained. At least, without all of this new technology." he began to wheel away, but something didn't feel right. Something WASN'T right. Then it hit him. Quickly he turned around and called after the boys.

"Hey! Toon Link!" they turned around. "Why isn't your sword paper?" Toon Link and Ness had made a big mistake. If Crazy would be giving swords back, he knew that immediately he would have the pleasure of exploding through Ike's wall to get it to him. But that wasn't the case. Also, the two of them were acting PRETTY strange. Ness began to sweat beads while Toon Link grinned like an idiot. They whispered to each other.

"Crap! Toon Link, what do we do?"

"Don't worry, he's in a wheelchair. Remember those 'things' I got for a chair?" Ness nodded. "Follow my lead." they walked towards him. "My bad, I didn't hear you. What'd you say Ike?"

"Nothing, just wondering how come YOUR sword isn't paper is all."

"Oh, that's because-hold up. You got a rock stuck in your wheel." Ike looked back. He did have a rock stuck in his wheel. "I'll get it." Toon Link and Ness ran to opposite sides of the wheelchair and began fiddling with it. Ike examined the blue barrier.

"Man, Master Hand sure was serious about keeping Crazy at bay."

"Yep." the little swordsman grunted as he finished whatever he was doing. Something smelled like it was burning. "Hey lke. You know when you let go of a balloon and it floats up forever? What actually happens to it?" Ike had forgotten his own question.

"Well Toon Link, what goes up-" Now the burning smelled really strong. Ike's wheelchair started to levitate.

"What the hell is going on?" he looked at the side of the chair to see two small rockets tied on the sides of his chair and a tiny green fuse burning down. "OH SHIT!"

"-Must come down!" Toon Link and Ness both laughed as Ike shot up high into the air. He was crooked, so the chair flew way over to the left, just above a lopsided piece of hospital. The two boys jumped and high fived. "Nice thinking Toon Link!"

"Thanks, it was nothing. Now, you ready to get set up? For the final challenge? The last hurrah? Because it's time to change the game. We got the boxcars and Master Hand along with Crazy on our tails, so we have to be on the top of the tier list when it comes to skill. We have to be-"

"For the love of goddesses, I get it. Lets just get stuff finished. After this, we should be good for a while, and make a fortune while we're at it. So, to answer your question, I'm ready whenever you are buddy." They walked a bit further past the hospital to a big grassy field that had a few trees scattered from here to there. They ran to the third one they saw and press a spot that was slightly brighter than the other and a grassy trapdoor panel hidden basement lock opened in the ground, revealing a hidden passageway below the tree. ( **Now pay attention because this is important as there will pretty much be no more pranks in the mansion, but here instead.** ) They walked down, thinking hard about what had happened so far that day. Now, no matter what they were going to get caught, so they might as well go down with a bang. ( **Real quick, thanks for reading this far and supporting the story. If you have any ideas for this room, which is specifically for pranking, please tell me and you will be mentioned and credited. I got a couple of other stories running and many references come from those and the other way around, so I will explain them when the time comes. Go read and The Game. Thanks, and see you at the end.** ) They had pranked Master Hand, created entirely different rooms thanks to Ness' and Lucas' knowledge of illusions, stole a mega EMP from Solid Snake, pranked Samus several times with crap jokes (and accidentally seen her naked), destroyed the mansion, glued a blue mask to Mewtwo's face (that sounds familiar), lost Lucas, stole everyone's swords, turned Charizard blue, made Pit not here no more (wha?), forced smashers to bond, addressed the fact that today's Marth's birthday, figured out what a time warp truly is, and seen the end of the universe. Now it was time to set up the big bang of the project. They walked down into the tunnel and closed the door behind themselves. Toon Link snickered deviously as he viewed his gorgeous creation. Project: P.R.A.N.K. (Play Room And Nincompoop Kicker): Act I scene I. A long dark hall lay in front of them, dripping in secret paths and hidden traps. Invisible strings and obvious tricks, leading to something else. For an absolute troller, it was absolutely beautiful. Vines, fire that's not fire, pies (obviously), Lolipops, and even evil donuts. So many cringes and he would be the leader of it all. His domain. Oh, he couldn't wait.

* * *

Dr. Mario  
Smash Restoration Room 009  
forgot what time...

"Okee-dokee Rosalina! You should-a be all ready to go!" he told her. Her wounds were healed, cuts and everything. And it only took seventy-three 1-ups to get the job done. She looked normal, but she felt sore all over.

"Thank you Mari- I mean, Dr. Mario. It's been a pleasure." she nodded and left the room. Dr. Mario kicked his feet up. He had dealt with all of his patients, and had paperwork to do. But he said 'Screw-a that bullshit!' and knocked it all to the floor.

"It's-a time for some kid finding! And-a I know exactly how to-a find them." Dr. Mario pulled out a strange device. It had all of the smashers keyed into it, and he switched it to Toon Link and Ness. Trackers. He had made sure everyone had one. The only people he didn't have was Bayonetta, Ike, and Olimar. Other than that, everyone ingested one at the beginning of the tournament many years ago. Well, Ike did eat one, but his digestive system and metabolism proved to be too much for the device, burning in the acid. Bayonetta wasn't dumb enough to fall for it, and Olimar never ate. As for those like R.O.B. or Mewtwo, he put it inside R.O.B.'s exhaust pipe and injected it into Mewtwo without him finding out. It was during a checkup. The radar beeped in a constant pace as he looked around where they were.

"Well, this-a should be easy!" he thought as he finally left the restoration rooms.

The doctor walked out of the restoration area like normal, walking past others making discussions in the hall, mainly about the two pranksters. He headed through the destroyed main lobby doors and took a breath of fresh air. Then he pulled out his tracker. Several dots beeped on it, showing different angles and people as he adjusted the view on it. Satellites are awesome; keying in on the tracker's location. He aimed it around to get a better signal.

"Okay, now, if I-a find them, I'll get-a to punish them with my maximum-a fury!...On second thought, if I-a fail, then no one will-a believe that I found them! And they definitely can't-a find out about-a the tracker...I know! I'll-a just find someone to go with me!" His tracker only went as far as the barrier since he loses connection because of Master Hand. The doctor decided that he would put smashers in a category of one through six and then roll a die. And so on...and so on...He started counting them up, and for some reason, got ten in each group.

"Wait...Something's not-a right. There's-a sixty, including me, excluding Samus in her-a power suit...who in the ibuprofen is-a...Oh wait! There's-a Snake, I almost-a forgot about him! Luckily I was able to put one in his-a mushroom stew. But that leaves one more…" Dr. Mario started scrolling through the people on his tracker within range of him. Charizard, Donkey Kong, Robot Bo-err Mega Man, Young Lin- what? Young Link? When did he get here? The tracker from over thirteen years ago still beeped with him. But how come the doctor hadn't known? What was he doing and where was he?

"I'm-a going-a to find out." he said to himself and began to walk in the direction of the tracker. Without looking, he fell through the ground that was covered in leaves. "THERE'S-a MORE TRAPS!?" he yelled and fell down into a large dark hole. The light grew dimmer and dimmer until he smacked into the ground like an old pancake.

"Oof!" he landed flat on his stomach in a belly-flop position, making the belly-flop grow more repetitive. "Ugh...W-where am-a I?" the light from above was too dim to make out anything and the tracker was beeping like crazy. Either the doctor's heart rate was failing, or he was right next to another smasher. "Got to find-a some way to light-a the room…" he pulled out his lighter (he doesn't smoke, he just has it for...reasons.) and turned it on. The small flame didn't do much, but enough for him to spot the light switch right beside him. He flicked it and was surprised to find himself in the mysteriously warm meat locker. It was under the mansion, not directly. In the center of the room hung a very miserable Pit, who wasn't sure what reality was anymore. He just hung with a sad look on his face, swinging while upside-down and not even noticing Dr. Mario's presence. The doctor squinted.

"P-Pit? Is that-a you? What happened?" he asked, running up to him. It wasn't until he tapped on the angel until he finally noticed Dr. Mario.

"Dr. Mario? Where'd you come from? Are you here to rescue me? Please rescue me! Pretty please?"

"Yes, Pit. I'm-a gonna help-a you…" he untied his hands and Pit untied his feet. He hit the floor with a thump and got up, happy as could be.

"Yes! Finally, I knew I would get out some day! Thanks doctor. You're the best!"

"I need-a you to help me-a find Toon Link and-a Ness."

"Why? Speaking of which, I've been down here a LONG time. What's going on up above with everyone else?" Dr. Mario slapped his forehead, thinking that there was no way he could possibly have been oblivious to everything. The waterslide, Madame Claudine, the various pranks that included his, Master Hand's speech, The Boxcars. Too much had happened for him to not know what was going on. Too much to explain. So the mustached man decided on what would go perfectly his way.

"They-a drew sexual pictures on-a Palutena's wings."

"They did what!?" the angel screamed out, reaching for his bow, only to realize that it wasn't there. He didn't have it. "Oh no! What do I do, I don't have my bow!? I can't fight with my hands! That's a crime against humanity!" he fell to his knees.

"Maybe you should-a have attended 'Palutena's Boot-a Camp' that she-a offered when-a you fought Little Mac. Now, you're-a hopeless!" Pit was still on his knees, hitting the floor. "*sigh* If-a only you were-a more vulgar and less-a innocent you'd be-a more useful…" A light bulb appeared above his head. Quickly, he switched the search engine to Dark Pit who was on the border of the map. The beeping was really slow, which meant his pulse was below average. Dr Mario figured he just got pranked hard. Now he considered his choices between Young Link and Dark Pit. Young Link was smart, fast, strong, and pretty kind. Dark Pit was vulgar, sexual, annoying, weak, and pretty much the worst person to meet in the smash mansion ever. Bowser was an asshole, but even Ganondorf was pretty chill most of the time. He says that he only has beef with Link and Zelda, but this isn't the place. But Pittoo, when he first came to the mansion, he was actually really quiet, if not, just a bit spiteful. But now he's full on asshole, doing nearly whatever he can just to ruin one person's day. He was probably the single-handedly most terrible person to choose ever. Dr. Mario immediately decided to go find L.L., but Pittoo's low pulse made him worried. It was settled. He would go find L.L. then go help Dark Pit, while looking for Toon Link and Ness on the way. The doctor worked all this out in merely 7.2 seconds.

"I know what I-a gotta do…" Pit stopped squirming on the floor.

"What's that?"

"Tsk tsk. You can't-a know because it is-a secret. Now, I've-a freed you from-a the ropes so you should probably go-a check on-a Palutena. I've-a got work to do." He said, climbing into the ceiling, back to freedom. Pit looked up at him then looked at the door to the cellar. He decided against it and flew outta there.

Dr. Mario emerged from the ground with Pit, shocking Cloud who was starting his search. Pit ran inside the mansion while Cloud's fearsome gaze stopped the doctor in his tracks.

"Dr. Mario, what are you doing? And what is that?" he asked, pointing to the tracker. The tracker beeped in the medic's hand. This was not good.

"Uh...You-a mean this? N-nothing. Just-a video games…" he stuttered. Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"May I see it doctor?" before he could answer, Cloud swiped it out of his grip.

"Hey! Give that-a back!" he yelled at him. Cloud grew stern as he realized what the device truly was.

"Are you...tracking us?"

"Uh...No?"

"Don't tell lies. You are tracking us. Why?"

"Well...in case of-a emergency, I-a need to know where all of-a the smashers are. Even-a previous ones. I have-a heart rates, pulses, how-a much air you are-a getting, many more stuff. It'll also help-a me track down those two brats!" he gritted his teeth.

"What did they do to you?" Dr. Mario turned around to show Cloud a gigantic bald spot in the back of his head. More than likely shaven. He also lifted up his coat and shirt to show two big red spots on his stomach in the shape of rectangles.

"Removing that-a wax paper hurted more than a reverse-a Warlock Punch…" he said, wincing as he put his shirt back down. Cloud held back the laugh and kept his hard look.

"Well, you must really want to catch these two. But going alone? I think you should think again doctor." he tossed the tracker back and turned the other way. "Don't worry, I won't tell about your tracker to anyone. But I suggest that you find someone to go with. It's dangerous to go alone." he said and began to walk off.

"Cloud-a wait!" Cloud looked over his shoulder.

"I-a do plan to go with-a someone! I have-a two people in mind. If we-a could find them, we could catch-a the two jokesters before-a the Boxcars do!" he shouted. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yes! Why don't-a you come along-a with us? You'd-a be the second-a strongest and the smartest! WIth my-a medical expertise, your-a strength, Pittoo's determination, and Young-a Link's stealthiness and wits, we could-a be unstoppable!" he said.

"You plan on finding Dark Pit? And you say Young Link? Who is he?"

"He's a veteran from-a Melee. And don't-a worry, he's-a friendly! Just gotta make-a sure we don't-a tell him that-a we're trying to beat-a the Boxcars. And-a I'll just blackmail Pittoo. So, what-a do you say?" he asked with a bright smile. Cloud had to process this first. Wits and stealth, that matched Solid Snake. Strength, that matched with Samus. Determination, that matched with Rosalina and Jigglypuff, but Rosalina was gone. And medical expertise, they didn't have that. But the Boxcars had four and maybe more by now. It was only a matter of time before they would encounter and fight. Unless they started right away.

"Yes. But we have to start now." he said.

Cloud has joined the party! Okay, I change my mind. We're not doing that. Moving on. The two men headed towards the wounded smasher, Dark Pit, to start their new team. Then, they shall find the veteran smasher Young Link to aid them on their quest to beat up little kids. They looked into the blazing sun, on it's way to lay itself down for a royal nap. They walked…

"H-hey wait! Dr. Mario?" a feminine voice called out. He grumbled to himself and turned, scanning the area. Then he walked around the corner to find Robin (F) sitting on the ground with bloodied knees. "Uh, can-can you bandage my knees right quick?" she stuttered, obviously embarrassed. The doctor sighed and asked Cloud to wait one second.

"What-a happened?" he said as he bent down to get a better look. Yep, she busted a lot more than her shins. Hurt her knees too. Whatever she did, she screwed up.

"Oh. Well, I was walking out of the auditorium when I heard Marth tell this terrible joke, and I tripped, flew over a conveniently placed cactus and scratched my knees, fell down the stairs, and out of the third floor window. You have no idea how much that crap hurts." she said, wincing as he began spraying and gauzing and the stuff that doctors do.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"The auditorium is-a on-a the first floor…" he stopped.

"I know! That's the crazy thing about it! It's like, first, you're walking out of the mansion and the next thing you know, you're in a room full of drinks that send you to your impending dart doom! Man, when my brother told me about that, I couldn't breathe."

"Yes, some-a weird stuff has-a been going down in-a the mansion lately. And when I find those-" he looked back at Cloud, who was staring intently at the two.

"When-a WE find those two little bi-*ahem* brats, we're gonna make them-a pay sooooooo-a hard...And-a there! I'm-a finished." Robin's legs were wrapped around the knee and had been cleaned of the terrible and bitter fluid; blood. Made that sound way more important than it was. "Is-a there anything else?" he asked, obviously in a hurry.

"Yes actually. I think I bruised my ass in the fall. Could you...maybe take a look at that?" she asked, turning red. He sighed.

"Yes, but let's-a make this quick...Cloud, help-a me take her to my office." he asked and Cloud picked her up.

"Uh, I can walk…"

"It's-a better if you stay-a off of your feet for a moment. This-a way Cloud. Also, Robin, act-a hurt. You know-a what-a these idiots think nowadays when-a two smashers get close to each other. They act-a like this is a god damned high-a school or something." he said, walking through the double doors that were...pretty broken. As they walked through the hall, the three traveled to the seventh floor, where the doctor's personal office was. He didn't feel like going into a restoration room, so they were going here. He took out his keys and started to unlock the door when something blue strutted around the corner. Cloud signaled Robin. Sonic walked down the hall, deep in thought and nearly crashed right into them.

"Hey. What's up Dr-"

"OH GOD! THE PAIN IS UNBEARABLE! AAAAAHHHH! MY ARM IS BROKEN! MY LEGS ARE TORN! IT'S LIKE I'M IN A FUCKING TORTURE CHAMBER AND BEING WHIPPED TO DEATH! OH DEAR GODDESSES, PLEASE HELP ME!" Robin screamed at the top of her lungs, scaring the hell out of Sonic and Dr. Mario. She continued to scream and Cloud quickly rushed her into the room. Sonic looked back and forth between them.

"Uh...She's uh...It's that-a time of-a the month." the doctor said without thinking. Sonic backed away a bit.

"Yeeeeaaah, I have to use the bathroom. Sooooo…" he sped down the hall faster than Road Runner. Dr. Mario ran into his office and shut the door behind him.

"That's-a not even-a close to what I-a asked you to do, Robin! You attracted-a more attention that-a way!" he growled.

"Sorry sorry. That may have been a bit much."

"A bit-a much? That was-a-"

"Dr. Mario. We need to get going. We need to be quick, or a fight with the Boxcars is unavoidable." Cloud interrupted. Robin looked peculiarly at the two.

"Why are you guys trying to fight the Boxcars?" she said, bending over and dropping her pants slightly.

"We don't-a plan on-a fighting them, but it is very much a possibility. Your bottom looks fine Robin. I got Tylenol and ice." he said, taking one look and yawning.

"We plan on looking for Toon Link and Ness and we gather a few. We would be thankful if you aided us." Dr. Mario snapped around at Cloud. He whispered to him.

"Cloud, what-a are you talking about? Not-a to be stereotypical, but the Fire Emblem-a guys are too troublesome! Having her around is-a just going-a to draw attention, especially her-a friends!" he quietly yelled. Robin was buttoning up her pants.

"Yeah, but the more help we have, the better the advantage! Besides, Robin is a tactician. She'll strategize somethings and in case we have to make a decision she will figure something out! We could really use her." he argued. The silently fought against each other until Robin poked her head curiously in between them.

"Uh, I can help you guys for helping me, if that's what you're talking about."

"No!" "Yeah!" Cloud and the doctor shouted at once. They sighed.

"Doctor, let's settle this like men. You. Me. Arm wrestle. Right now. Whoever wins gets to decide what goes and gets the tracker." he said. Dr. Mario laughed and they walked to a table.

"You-a forget that-a I used to be a referee! Don't-a think that I didn't go a few rounds with-a Great Tiger myself!" he sneered.

"I thought that was Mario?"

"No-o! He was-a plumber back-a then. Good-a times...Little Mac-a sure was a fighter. But now it's time-a for you to-a prove yourself! Let's-a go!" he sat in a chair across from Cloud and sat his arm in position. Cloud had rolled up his sleeves (he was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt) and did the same. Cloud's arm was bigger than Dr. Mario's, so the handle was a little awkward. They were doing left arms and had gotten ready. Robin ran over and held their hands.

"Ready...go!" she let go and they didn't move. They both were actually struggling to take each other down. But in the long run, Cloud's strength from hauling around a gigantic sword everyday helped him win, slowly bringing down the doctor. It was soon over and Dr. Mario was very disappointed.

"Well...You're-a stronger than-a I anticipated. Fine, have it-a your way." he pouted, handing him the tracker.

"Robin, you're coming with us."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Why not? Lead the way!"

Robin has joined the part-okay, seriously, I'm done.

"Hey, doc?"

"Yes Robin?" he asked as he was grabbing some things he might need on the trip.

"Have you been in here today before now?"

"No, why?" Robin looked at everything she touched closely and cautiously.

"It's nothing. Are we ready to go?"

"Yep! Let-a me lock-a the doors…" as they were exiting his office, Dr. Mario tripped over a trip wire and was launched into a chair that locked him in place. "What the-" Cloud ran over to try to help him when a voice sounded.

"Hey there! Looks like you're all strapped in, so relax and enjoy your flight!" the recording stopped.

"Flight? What does it mean by flight?" asked Robin. Cloud's eyes widened and he grabbed Robin's hand and quickly grabbed the chair. It shot off out of the office and straight down the hall.

"WHAT-A IS HAPPENING!?" the doctor screamed as he was taken away.

"This is why you should always check your shit! Now we're all pranked!" Robin yelled back.

"We're being taken to the balcony! Dr. Mario, it's going to launch you off! From this angle, you'll fly right into Sunshine Lake! I heard that there is piranhas in there…" Cloud trailed off. They sped towards two open doors.

"No no no! I don't-a want to swim with piranhas! I just-a got new-" the latches on the chair released Dr. Mario and catapulted him out to sea. "SHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEES!" he cried out as he slowly disappeared into the air. Robin and Cloud tumbled over each other when the Chair of Calamity came to a short stop.

"Damn it, he's gone. I have the tracker…" Cloud said, watching it beep. Robin dusted herself off.

"We can find him, right?"

"Yeah. For now, let's get a move on. Also, watch your step. Looks like some pranks haven't been activated yet."

"THIS ONE AIN'T OVER YET KIDDIES!" the recording yelled, shocking both of them. Immediately, the balcony grew narrow and taller. It made a box over them, trapping them inside.

It was dark on the inside of the...deck box, (Ha! Yugioh reference…). The box was pretty cramped and Cloud and Robin were squished together (kinda).

"What is happening?" Cloud growled.

"I-ugh-think we're being smashed to death. No no no...We're just stuck." she stuttered.

"How do we get out?"

"Maybe we gotta…" she tried moving, but got nowhere.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"You're on my foot." she tried her best to move, but stumble back a little bit and only made things worse.

"How the fuck do we get the hell out of this goddamned box!?" she began to get flustered. Cloud tried to calm her.

"Robin, calm down. We're going to get out of here. What if we asked nicely?"

"Like that'll frickin work. HEY! CAN WE LEAVE NOW!?" the box began shaking. "Oh great! Now we're shaking. Got any more great ideas Cloud!?" she fussed.

"To be honest, that wasn't nicely. Robin, there has to be some way out of here. You need to stay calm otherwise we're never going to get out of here. Toon Link and Ness didn't somehow make this confounded contraption to trap us forever. Now, if you don't calm the hell down right now, I'm going to shut you up, got it?"he snapped.

"Fine. Whatever. Maybe I can slice my way out of here. Shit, dropped the sword. Damn it. There. Got it again. Still got the book. Hold on, I have an idea." she said. The tactician was coming out of her. "Elwind!" she shot herself up a bit and hit her head on the ceiling. But she cut the floor open. Cloud stomped hard on the hole, making it wide enough for one of them.

"Good idea. Well, after you m'lady." he joked. She elbowed him and slowly let herself through the hole.

"Cloud! Help me back in!" he looked down to notice that they were hanging over a gigantic pit of nothingness. At least, over 70 feet until ground. Quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up into the box. She sat and her feet dangled. "Damn, that didn't work. Cloud, any ideas?"" he was quietly thinking. "Let's see...I've got an idea. But we both might end up getting hurt bad."

"I'm down for anything." she nodded.

"Although it's not allowed in the tournament, I have an attack called Meteorain, where I can make it rain meteors. If I use it on this spot, we could get blown back into the mansion. If not...let's hope we survive the fall. You ready?" Robin nodded again and he shook his head. Cloud grabbed his sword and angled it downwards.

"Seriously, what type of prank is this? Here goes...Stars! Rain down!" Meteors from the sky rained and crashed into the box thingy, sending it flying backwards into the mansion wall. It split open and sent Cloud and Robin careening backwards, hitting the wall. Cloud and Robin both stabbed into the wall and stuck there. Their bodies burned.

"Well, you were right! That did hurt. But now what? Can you do it again?" she coughed through the burning. Cloud shook his head vigorously.

"That was a Limit Break. We're lucky I was able to do it once. We gotta figure something out from here." There was a charging noise. Cloud looked down to see Robin doing something.

"Archthunder!" she shouted and blew a hole in the wall. They swung through it and toppled over each other once more. They got off of the ground and turned to see that they were in Peach's room, who was startled.

"Well, that certainly was exciting, huh?" Cloud smiled, a rare sight.

"*huff* *puff* If you say so. Now, you ready to get on with this little 'activity'?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yep. Let's get the hell out of here." They walked out the door, finally starting what they needed to do.

"Hey Peach." they said in unison as they left the room. But she was too shocked about her wall than anything else.

* * *

 **I've been re-motivated to continue this fic. I have decided to update regularly from now on. I apologize for the balls-long wait as it's been, like, six months. I did take some time to begin working on things to benefit my own future, life and other stories got in the way. Thank you for reading this far and continue to read! There are still going to be pranks, but not as many until we get to the Toon Link Fuckroom where we're going all in. No holding back. After this series is over, I plan to update more onto it, just being pranks in general. That way, I won't have to create new stories to post more pranks.  
** **Seems like the game is changing, eh? Now, it's a dang competition to see who can kill Toon Link and Ness first! And what of Lucas? What did Master Hand want with him? I wonder...If you have any ideas for pranks, ANY IDEAS for pranks, I accept them with open arms and credit you in the process! Come join the party!  
** **Interested and want more? Read some more of my sh*t that I'm posting by going to my profile and scrolling all the way down! I got three stories going and one that I'm going to REMASTER afterwards if you want to read some good and funny sh*t! Some references are in each of my stories that relate to each other, so I recommend you head over and read that quickly! Especially The Game. Have fun!  
** **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? You can leave a review or just PM (private message) me if you want or need any of those things! Don't forget to like and subscrib-wait, that's not right...Oh yeah! Don't forget to Follow and Favorite this story if you want to receive notifications when a new chapter is out! Also, Follow and Favorite me too if you also want notifications on things I'm doing on !  
** **Welp, that seems like it, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter! Later baby!**

 **that is, if anyone still cares of course.**


	8. Path of Misunderstood Justice

"So how do you still have your sword? I've heard from several other smashers that their swords have been taken away by the pranksters." Cloud asked Robin. She blushed and smiled deviously.

"My brother always was laid back about his sword. Me on the other hand, I keep it in my hands every night. That way, nothing like this doesn't happen. I try to plan for everything. How do you still have yours?" Cloud shrugged.

"It was in the middle of the floor when I woke up. I guess it was too heavy for the two." he replied. They had left the mansion almost ten minutes ago and were making good progress They trekked through the various trees that surrounded the mansion border. Master Hand loved nature, so he made sure to thicken up the trees extra as far as he could go. And they were some pretty big trees. Cloud climbed on top of one and helped Robin up a branch.

"Thanks. You know, we should really talk more often. I'm enjoying this. It's like an adventure." she smiled. Cloud slowly made his way down one of the trees.

"The guys who I'd first went on an 'adventure' thought otherwise. But thanks though. Hey, you've been at the mansion for how long?"

"Oh, only for a couple years. Actually, this tournament is my first. Hmp!" she hopped onto the ground.

"How long do they usually last?"

"Uh, well, Mario told me that usually the tournaments last for three or four years. Maybe longer. Like Tournament Melee. That one lasted for five years. Then they decided to go home and wait for the next tournament in two years. Not all of us would exactly want to go home anyway. Like Samus. In her realm, she's the last living human being. Her family and friends are all dead. Who knows how that could feel?"

"Me and her could relate in some ways. I've lost friends and family. I'm fortunate though. I was actually able to make new friends, as I'm sure she has. As for love," he cut some branches out of the way. "Aeris, she...she didn't make it. That was my wake-up call that I couldn't just stand around and let things happen. And when I got mail for a tournament in a different realm, I didn't think it was possible. I threw it aside and never thought it would come up again. I kept receiving letters about it until I finally decided to see what it really was. I never thought I would actually be in another realm completely. But I do miss home. I miss old friends, like Barret and Tifa. As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about asking Master Hand if I could drop out and go home. I'm just not sure if this is the type of life for me." he said, pushing over a weakened tree to clear the way. Robin softened up a little bit.

"Oh Cloud, I never thought of you to feel that way. Is it that you miss your friends and family that much, or is it that you feel you don't belong here?" she asked. Cloud stopped.

"I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here."

"Cloud, I-I never would of thought. Of course you belong here. Master Hand wouldn't have invited you if he didn't think you were capable. All of us, we all belong here. From Duck Hunt to Luigi, all of us belong here. We're a family, your family. It wouldn't be the same if you left, now that we're friends! Without any of us, it would never be the same. Being pranked until wits end, laughing together, sharing good memories, or even arguing and wanting to kill each other. None of it would be the same if our family would be broken apart. You've only been here for a couple of months, I swear to you that it gets better! You may not see now, but I just know that somewhere inside of you is another person, someone who wants to laugh, to play, to make new friends. We all need someone Cloud, no matter how tough or weak we may be. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to feel alone. I don't want more of our group to go away. We are a team! Cloud, whether you like it or not, we belong together! We belong here! Smashing together! In a world where we can relax and make even more memories! Here we stand. Because we were meant to! By fate!" she cried out. Cloud turned around. He looked her in her eyes.

"Heh heh. Fate. You don't know what fate is. You can't change fate. And somehow, mine was changed. For better or worse? I don't know. I can't tell. I just know that the looks that some of the others give me, the feelings that I have while living in the mansion. They aren't positive. I appreciate Master Hand and the few that I associate with, but something just doesn't feel right. I've been fighting for nearly all of my life, and now that I'm in a place where that's literally the job...I don't know what's gotten into me lately. But what you said, about everyone being a family and that none of us are here by accident. Do you really believe that eventually, I'll warm up, become just like you? Be able to call everybody 'family'? He bitterly asked.

"Allow me to tell you a story." she sliced a branch on a tree out of the way. Cloud helped her over a pile of packed dirt. "When me and Robin both got here, I couldn't tell you how nervous we were. The only person we really knew was Lucina, who showed up a little bit before us. And she was way better at meeting new people than we were. If anything, it was harder for Robin than anyone. For months, both of us felt as if it was pointless staying in the mansion, as if we didn't fit in. Just like you. Eventually, people began talking to us more as we were seen more often in the tournaments. We became friends with those like Ike, Link, Mario, Mega Man, Shulk, Marth, Roy, and several others. We became family. At years later, look at us now. I know how it may feel, to not fit in, to not feel like you belong. I've been there. But trust me, I know it gets better Cloud. I know it does." she spoke. Cloud looked up at the sky as he cut more leaves down.

"I don't know. Leaving things up to fate to just happen," he swiped another small tree to the ground. "It doesn't feel right. I don't know. I'll keep thinking about it, I just have a lot on my mind right now." he said solemnly.

"Cloud."

"Yeah?" he said turning around. Robin hugged him tightly.

"You look like you could use a hug." she said. She was only slightly shorter than him, so he could see over her head. He wrapped his arms around her. They stood together, until an intense beeping sounded. Cloud jumped up and pulled Robin out of the way of a thunder bolt that snapped a large part of a tree off. Pikachu jumped out of the bushes, furious as he thought the two snuck out of the mansion. Cloud held up his hand.

"Pikachu, I know what you're thinking. We didn't sneak out, Master Hand has allowed us to search for Toon Link and Ness." he said. Pikachu shook his head and held up a paw that pointed back in the direction of the mansion. "I apologize Pikachu, but we're not going back. Not now." the thunder mouse got on all fours and lightning flashed on it's red cheeks. Cloud closed his eyes. He un-handed Robin and grabbed his sword. With a deep breath, he and Robin got into fighting position.

"So be it."

 **So welcome back to Toon Link's Prank Day! It has indeed been a while, so I would like to tell you the main reason why I was gone. Let's make it short and sweet so I'll jump right in. There was once a time where I felt that Fanfiction was a chore rather than something fun that I do. I began getting less sleep and eating less. At one point, after everything that was going on around me, I thought that I was going insane at one point, so I took a little over a month to cleanse myself mentally so that I could be me again. After that time, I felt much better. Since the beginning of June, I took a break from this to go work on my other main story, 'The Game' which has ass ton long chapters, so that took a while. Then I took a little bit to make another chapter of my side story, 'Mr. Sarcastic' to keep myself in the slightest bit updated. And now I'm here! So yeah, It's been a while. Now, for our little party, we have a new one! The man, the myth, the mother fuckin' legend, Master Shorty 11! Welcome to the party! Everybody keep dancing! *falls down stairs while dancing and breaks hip* Augh! Oh God! Don't do that! Don't do what I just did! Cue the story! It hurts!  
**

* * *

Samus  
Unknown Time  
Spark City

Samus had been searching for not too long, but still enough time to be called searching. She had looped around Spark City at least twice now. It was on the warm side nowadays, with it being a little over 82 degrees (F) that day. Samus wiped the sweat off her forehead and took a drink of water.

"Ugh, this is hopeless. I hope everybody else is making good progress." she said to herself. Despite the warm temperatures, Spark City was still pretty crowded. "If they are out here, it's going to be like finding Waldo." but then, she had an idea. She fired a shot into the air and shouted. The main square of Spark City quieted down to see what the fuss was about. "Okay! Everybody listen up! I am Top Tier Smasher Samus Aran, aka, Zero Suit Samus, rank A! You may know me from my tournament results. Recently, there has been an unfortunate event regarding the likes of Smasher Ness, Mid Tier C Rank and Smasher Toon Link, High Tier B Rank! They have gone missing, and as a member of Master Hand's elite squad, The Boxcars, you are required by the Smash law to report any sight of the two to Master Hand! Failure to do so will end with my foot up one of your asses! Am I clear!?" she shouted aloud. Many of the residents of Spark City backed away, but they also did know her. "I said, AM I CLEAR?" she shouted once more. There were several answers, mostly yes. "Good! Now hop to it!" it didn't take long for word to get across in these parts. In less than fifteen minutes, there were posters of their disappearance. They were even kind enough to put WANTED signs up. It actually looked pretty good. Samus smiled as she looked around and how much she had progressed. She picked up her radio.

"Hey Boxcars, sound off."

"Snake!"

"Puff! (Jigglypuff)"

"..."

"Pikachu, are you there?"

There was no answer.

"Samus, you hear from Pikachu?"

"No, that's why I'm asking. Snake, what's your location?"

"I'm close to Jungle Soft hospital."

"Jigglypuff, your location?"

"Jigglypuff! Puff! Ha, Jiggly!"

"Oh yeah, I can't understand you. Damn it. Snake, I'm going to look for Pikachu."

"Don't get too off track Samus."

"Got it. Dismissed." she hooked her walkie talkie on her new belt that she picked up from a thrift shop. She had her gun and now her walkie talkie both on her belt. She didn't exactly know where to start though. "Damn it Pikachu, what did you get yourself into?" she sighed. She looked up at the sky. A rocket like object passed through the sky. It kinda looked like a chair with a person on it. She shook her head and took another drink of water. "I can't already be hallucinating. I need to find him. When Pikachu first headed off, he went North East, into the woods. He can't possibly still be in there. Well, I guess it's a start. I'd better get going. Who knows what Toon Link and Ness are planning next." she said and ran off towards the mansion. Little did she know that Pikachu was in quite a hassle.

* * *

Link  
Unknown Time  
Downtown roadway

"Oh they are fucking done when I find them!" Link steamed.

"Link, language please." Zelda asked.

"But Zel! I don't think you quite understand the magnitude of my anger! They kidnapped me, tied me up, suffocated me in the trunk of a limo, and then tossed me onto the ground like I was somebody's trash! Trust me, when I find them, since I've got the permission to use any means necessary to find them, I'm definitely taking that whole pathetic team down! I've fought Snake before! He doesn't stand a chance!" Link was so angry that he pulled his sword from its sheath, ready for a fight. Only to remember that it was paper.

"Link, no matter what way you put it, it's a terrible idea. There's no way that fighting the Boxcars will at all work in your favor. Number 1," and once Robin gets started, he doesn't stop. "They have much more firepower than we do, Pikachu, Samus, Snake, Rosalina, they are all pretty damn high on the tier list. We're mid tier to bottom tier here. Besides, Marth, Lucina, me, you, none of us even have our swords. Right now, Zelda is the strongest one in our group, with the exception of me and my tome." Link stopped him there.

"Nuh uh. Lucina's high tier." he pointed to his right. She was too lost in thought to notice.

"Yeah, but it's one against almost like I said, we don't have our swords. Luckily for us, Ike is out of commision otherwise, we'd be totally screwed."

"Oh yeah! Marth also is a top tier!" Link said. Robin put his hand to his head.

"Link, Marth has a broken arm. What in hell-" Zelda glared at him. "*ahem* heck are you thinking? None of us, even together, could take down more than one of them! Without swords!" Robin sighed.

"Well, there was a rumor that Dark Pit fought both Pikachu and Jigglypuff at the same time." Link argued. Robin shook his head.

"No. Number 1: Pittoo got his ass kicked." Zelda glared at him more. "*ahem* butt kicked. Number 2: Pittoo is higher than both of us on the tier list. Your point is invalid. Besides, Pittoo still has his sword. It was probably in bow form, the only reason I can think of his didn't get taken by Toon Link and Ness."

"Forget the tier list! Wouldn't be the first time Master Hand got it wrong! There have been several times where someone lower on the tier list has beaten someone else, higher on the tier list. Besides, that's inside the tournament simulation. Out here is the real deal. The blood is all too real. Hey, we're about to arrive in Spark City." they continued walking down the street as they approached the city that they know all too well. Spark City was known for being much closer to the famous Smash Mansion than usual. Many smashers visit the city here several times. Mainly for the bar, but whatever. As they began to enter the edge of the city, Zelda stopped and turned.

"Link."

"Yeah babe?" he looked at her to find that she wasn't pleased.

"When we find Ness and Toon-"

"If we find them…"

"WHEN we find them...not a single hair on their heads shall be harmed, otherwise, I'll turned you genderless. Understood?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Turn me genderless, what's that supposed to mean?" she held her hand out.

"Robin, sword please." he handed her a paper sword. She pointed to Link's crotch and made a swiping motion. Link winced.

"Okay, alright. No harm will come to them, got it. As you say dearest." he replied. She handed Robin back his paper sword. Marth and Lucina both backed away from the conversation.

"And that also goes for you three as well. I can't control what happens outside of this group, so we'd better hurry." she hurried off towards the city's main square. Robin leaned in close.

"What's her problem?" Robin asked quietly. Link did his shoulders up and down.

"Actually, it's that time of the month ( **I've made that joke twice now** ) for her. She's on her peri-"

"Link dear, are you coming?" she huffed. Link tapped Robin and they both ran after her. Marth and Lucina slowly and quietly trailed behind.

* * *

Roy  
Unknown Time  
Shop n' Save

Roy and Corrin had been looking for Ike for a really long time. Of course they were searching for Ness and Toon Link as well, but he was their main focus. Especially after Marth decided to head out with Robin and Lucina instead. Some friend he is. The two walked out of Shop n' Save.

"Great. Why did you think he'd even be in such a strange place?" Corrin asked him.

"Look Corrin, I don't know what you want me to say. I'm just looking everywhere. Who knows where Ike is. Especially Toon Link and Ness. Finding them seems nearly impossible now." he sulked. Some guy who was going into the store bumped into Corrin.

"Watch it asshole." he scoffed. Corrin sat there dumbfounded.

"The people of this realm sure are rude. I wonder how this tournament has continued in such conditions. I truly wonder about this world sometimes." he sighed.

"Well, not everybody comes from a place as perfect as where you're from, Corrin." they walked down the street.

"W-wait! I didn't mean it that way! I don't come from a perfect place, I only mean to say that some of the people in this realm can be rude is all! Roy? Where are we going next?" Roy pointed to a nearby building. It looked important.

"Last I heard from Ike was that he was in the hospital just want to check Jungle Soft hospital first. If he's not there, then I want to check Orange Orange hospital. For some reason, both hospitals seem to like to relocate people from hospital to hospital. Not sure why they do that, but hey." he said. Corrin yawned and stretched his back as they walked. Then he chuckled.

"How many people do you think I would scare if I turned into a dragon?"

"Eh, not much. Most of the people in this area know who we are. There are just so many damn cosplayers that nobody really knows who's real or not. Unless we're us or not. I've been around these guys long enough, so I'll recognise them if I see them." Corrin chuckled more.

"You'd be a horrible cosplayer."

"What? I don't need to cosplay, I'm the real deal!" he replied.

"Yeah, but your hair's grey."

"So's your's dumbass."

"But the real Roy's hair is red. How do I know that you're not just some imposter trying to lead me into your trap to imprison me or use me as a slave?" he asked. Roy facepalmed.

"Hey Corrin? Do me a favor and stop being such a dork for a while okay?" Corrin rolled his eyes. The two slowly approached the building. Once they were there, Roy noticed a certain peculiar thing on the hospital's 'front door'. He kneeled down to the ground to see what it was. "Somebody must've been using a wheelchair really fast, because there are flipping skid marks in the ground. Also, what's with these matches?" Corrin bent down and touched one.

"Roy, these are recent. It hasn't been very long since somebody used these." Roy's eyebrows scrunched down as he tried to think.

"It's probably nothing. Just in case, you stay out here. Look around for a bit. I'm-a go see what's going on here." Roy said and went inside of the hospital. The automatic doors opened and Corrin jumped back.

"I seriously don't understand technology, It's too confusing. What if I walk through those doors and it crushes me? Nope, no way." Corrin walked around the place. He looked on the walls, around the hospital. He finally went to the trash can. He didn't want to search inside, but there had to be SOMETHING to find. He dig into the nearby trash can. It was a bit bigger than he thought, so he climbed halfway into it so he could see. Roy came out disappointed to see legs kicking out of a trash can.

"Corrin!? What the hell are you doing!?" Roy ran and pulled Corrin out of the trash can. He fell onto the ground with a banana peel on his head and some type of plastic wrapping in his hands. "Corrin! I leave for five minutes and next you wind up with you head in a fucking trash can!? What in gods name are you thinking!?" he shouted angrily.

"I found som-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Come on, I'm embarrassed now." his face began to turn red.

"There's nobody even around. Also, I found something!"

"What? What was so important that you needed to bathe in a trash can to get?" Corrin handed him the plastic wrapper. After a couple of seconds, Roy dropped it onto the ground with his jaw dropped. "I-I can't believe it. I think I know what happened to Ike Corrin." the 'Really Real Fun Rocket's for Children ten and up' package blew away in the wind. Looks like Toon Link and Ness didn't exactly get rid of the evidence as well as they thought. And now they had an idiot and a clueless smasher closest to finding their biggest secret yet. That they like barbie dolls. Wait no, that's not it...oh yeah! That they have a secret area for master prankage. And for it to be found so prematurely would hinder everything. They better hope that Roy and Corrin aren't very competent. But that's a lot to hope for.

* * *

Cloud  
Unknown Time  
Smash Forest

Cloud gripped his sword tightly as he dodged another attack from Pikachu. Robin dodged from behind a tree to avoid a lightning bolt. She turned around and Pikachu was immediately on top of her. He whacked her with his tail and shocked her. She hit the tree behind her and Pikachu charged up a skull bash. Cloud slid into Pikachu and knocked him into the air. He hit him with the back of his blade, not wanting to hurt a fellow smasher. Pikachu grunted and landed on a branch higher than them. Robin pushed herself off of the tree and shot green magic into the air at him.

"Elwind! She shouted. Pikachu pulled himself off of the branch as it was cut in half. He landed next to Cloud. Cloud swung his large blade, but Pikachu quick attacked through him and Robin. "Gah!" she cried out as the pokemon skull bashed her into Cloud, knocking them both over. They fell onto the ground. Pikachu jumped into the air and shot a Thunder Wave (one of his custom moves, illegal in the tournament) that zapped and paralyzed them.

"Pikachu! Pika Pi!" he jumped onto them and summoned electricity from the sky. It blasted the two in different directions. Cloud hit his head on a tree and Robin got entangled in some bushes. Their bodies stung. Pikachu's cheeks flashed with lightning.

Cloud was getting impatient. He was trying his best to not hurt Pikachu since the pokemon was sure that it was doing the right thing. But he was wasting their time, not to mention, doing some damage. Cloud felt his head, he wasn't feeling all that great. There was no blood except from on his left arm, with a very small cut. Cloud ran at Pikachu. Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt, but Cloud was too fast and dodged out of the way. He grabbed Pikachu by his tail and slung him onto the ground. Cloud kicked him upwards and swiped him away with the back of his sword. Robin saw the incoming Pikachu and quickly un-entangle herself.

"Take this! Archthunder!" she shot a strange ball that hit him, erupting into a cross-like shape and electrocuting him. It didn't have much effect, but did help him linger in the air long enough for Robin to slash him with her sword. Her blade left a mark on him and sent him flying in the other direction.

"Pika!" he cried out. Cloud jumped into the air and smashed him downwards with his sword. He slammed into the ground, sending leaves and dirt everywhere. Cloud and Robin walked up to Pikachu, who was hurting.

"Pikachu, please understand. Our intentions are good. Stop this fight. It's pointless." Cloud pleaded. Pikachu willed himself to stand up. The pokemon was bruised and battered from it's previous fight with Dark Pit, making it slightly weaker than it would usually be. He had bruises all around his body.

"P-Pika Pi! Chu!" Electricity once again flashed on his cheeks. Cloud sighed and drew his blade once more. Pikachu tackled Cloud and grabbed him. Although Cloud was bigger than him, he had a powerful grip, throwing the swordsman onto the ground and using one of his learnable techniques, Slam. He jump and smashed himself into Cloud, engulfing into lightning while doing so. Robin Kicked Pikachu over.

"Try this on for size! Archfire!" She lobbed a ball of fire at Pikachu. The pokemon leapt off of Cloud and the ball of fire instead, struck her companion. His body easily lit with fire, making the smasher yell out in pain. "Oh my god, Cloud! I'm so sorry!" she quickly stomped and patted the flames out. "Are you oka-" Pikachu rammed into her before she could finish her sentence. "Damn you Pikachu! Why can't you understand? Get the hell out of the way!" she screamed and slashed him with her sword. Pikachu cried out in pain. "Nosferatu!" Robin sucked some of Pikachu's energy, life force, whatever and replenished and healed some of her wounds. The pokemon jumped out as quickly as he could, but not before Robin could cast Bolganone (a fire spell), making fire erupt from beneath Pikachu's feet and sending him flaming into the air. Robin was charging something diabolical for when Pikachu came crashing back down. The pokemon was spinning through the air, crashing down to the planet, hitting branches along the way. The female tactician jumped backwards and pointed her blade forward. "You're done Pikachu!" she yelled and shot her most powerful custom attack, Thunder+. It twisted and turned as it headed for Pikachu. It crashed straight into him, normally not having much effect, but hitting the pokemon hard, sending Pikachu into a tree.  
"Kaa!" he shouted and fell against the ground, defeated. She wiped the sweat off her head, panting hard.

"FInally, that's over. Man, my ass really feels bruised now." she walked over to Cloud, who was breathing heavy. She dropped onto her knees, regretting it immediately and wincing in pain. "Ah! Cloud, are you okay?" Cloud didn't answer, he just held a hand. Robin grabbed it and pulled him up. He winced as he sat up.

"Hey."

"Yeah Cloud?"

"Did you know that fire hurts? A lot?" he asked her. She scratched the back of her head.

"Ehe, yeah, sorry about that. If it helps, I was aiming for Pikachu."

"Don't worry about it. Could you check on Pikachu? I don't want him to get hurt, since he's convinced that he's doing the right thing." she nodded and stood up. Pikachu was next to a tree, beat up, and speaking into a radio. Robin dashed forwards and snatched it away before he could finish his message. She examined the pokemon; he wasn't too hurt, just enough to where he decided to retreat, or at least, stop fighting for now. She also examined the strange radio in her hands. It was more than likely connected with the other Boxcars, which meant it could be useful. She walked back over and showed it to Cloud, who was staring off into space.

"Cloud, I found this walkie talkie he was using. It's probably connected with the rest of his team. We can hear their conversations, which could be useful. As for Pikachu, it's not too bad. Just enough to where he won't attack us anymore. He'll be fine in a couple of hours, if not, a day. But we should get moving. The doc could be nearby." she said. Cloud nodded and slowly stood up.

"Alright. Robin, about our conversation from before, I will think about what you said before I make my decision. But nothing is certain." he bent down and picked up his sword. He walked forward through the trees, knowing that he was close to an exit. Robin sighed and followed after him, making sure that Pikachu wasn't trailing them.

*10 minutes later*

Cloud cut a small tree out of the way as the dim sunlight once again shone in his eyes. It was kind of dark in the forest, with all of the tall trees and all. It blocked most of the sunlight. Although that also made it slightly cooler in the forest, it made it all the more hot when Cloud walked outside. It had gotten hotter in the period from Samus to these two, spiking up to 87 degrees. Cloud helped Robin out of the woods, like a gentleman. The both looked forward. It wasn't too far to Sunshine Lake now. Just a beautiful (and hot) walk down the silent plains. Maybe five to ten minutes. Cloud stuck his sword in the ground and rested against a tree. Robin sat next to him.

"Feelin' alright Cloud?"

"Yeah, just that my chest burns." he said, lightly touching his shirt.

"It could be from the flames from earlier. Pull up your shirt." she ordered. Cloud slowly pulled his shirt up. His chest was super red in some places. He had some scratches here and there from the fight, nothing bad, except for an area slightly underneath his neck. The skin was torn open as if someone clawed him vigorously. Blood sat on the area, as if a signal for bandages. It was not pretty. "Cloud, I want you to tell me where it hurts exactly." she told him. He nodded as she touched the area where it wasn't as bad. Cloud slightly winced. She continued, touching lightly in different places.

"Oh Robin, you're so dirty…"

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you."

"Then why are you blushing so much?" he joked.

"I-I-because you're an idiot! Shut it already." she stuttered. She touched the spot where it was the worst and Cloud quickly grabbed her hand.

"That hurts." he said, letting her go. She stood up and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"You've got a second degree burn from your neck to your waist. It does need to be treated, so we'll need to find Dr. Mario as soon as possible. But for now, I wouldn't recommend wearing that shirt right now, due to your chest's open wounds." she said. Cloud looked up to see an outstretched hand. "Give me your shirt."

"Is it that, or is it that you really want to see me shirtless? Wow, you're even dirtier than I thought. Don't worry, I won't tell Robin." he cheekily smiled. She blushed again.

"Cloud, this is kinda serious. You don't want that to get infected right? So give me the damn shirt." Cloud removed it and tossed it to her. She caught it and stuck it in her back pocket, you know, under the robe. I should cover what exactly Robin is wearing. ( **In case you're not interested, too bad. Doing it anyway.** ) Robin was wearing a Burgundy T-shirt with black leggings, covered by her robe. Her shoes were nothing spectacular, brown tennis shoes to be precise. And a sparkly hairpin in her...well, hair. Not to mention her pigtails, but the look suits her, as not most women. Anyways, Cloud rose against the tree and pulled his sword out of the ground.

"We'd better get moving if we want to catch up. We're behind from fighting Pikachu." the two walked together down the knee high grass as a comfortable wind blew.

"Hey Cloud?"

"What is it?"

"What do you plan on Toon Link and Ness' punishment being if we catch them?" she asked, starting a conversation to avoid the awkward silence. He grunted.

"Not sure yet. What I do know is that for starters, they're cleaning my room. I woke up this morning to a very obvious tripwire at the foot of my bed. Too obvious if you ask me. I cut it after picking my sword up off the floor. And sure enough, the planned that one out too. Two hidden jars of...well, I want to say old jelly, that's what I think it was. But two jars of the putrid stuff flew at me. I dodged them, but they exploded on both sides of my room, showering me with it, along with everything inside. I was pissed, still am pissed. I couldn't even take a shower. You could imagine how I managed to get the stuff off, especially with Master Hand ordering everyone back at the mansion. I ended up taking a dip in a nearby lake for five minutes, doing it the old fashion way. So yeah, they're definitely doing that first. Then I got something special planned. But it's a secret." he slightly smirked deviously. Now Robin was curious.

"Something super secret you say? Now I'm interested. So, what is this super secret plan?" she giggled secretly. Cloud secretly put a super secret smile of secrecy on his secret face to match his secret expression. Secretly.

"Robin, it's a secret. It wouldn't be a secret anymore if I told you."

"What? I won't tell anyone. It'll just be between you and me." she sneakily giggled some more.

"But, since it's already a secret, it might as well be a surprise too. Don't you want to be surprised as well?" he asked in a strange tone.

"I never was one for secret's, I prefer a more...upfront approach. Wouldn't you agree?" she battered her eyelashes.

These two sure are acting weird right now.

"To a level I would agree, but now, I'm stoked to see what everyone's reactions will be like. We have got to catch the two, my idea is definitely ingenious. But for now, we'll have to wait. As we are almost to the lake ( **and it rhymes** ) and I wouldn't want to bait the doctor into being late because that would indicate much hate. But what would you plan to do?" Cloud rubbed his chin and lightly folded his arm. Robin rubbed her hands together.

"Oh, they've got so much coming that I don't know where to start. Ehehehehe...so diabolical…" A couple of minutes later, the two had reached the lake in a much faster time than they thought. The lake wasn't too big, more like an overgrown swamp if you really want to think about it. Cloud snapped back to his more stern mood and turned towards Robin.

"Alright, we'll need to split up to find the doctor. I doubt he drowned, so he should be close by. I'll take the left side and you take the right. The faster we find him, the faster we get back on track. Alright, go team Strife!" he shouted. Robin was just about to agree, until Cloud mentioned their team name.

"Wait wait wait, Team Strife? I don't think so. Team Awakening!" She thrusted her sword in the air and Cloud put her hand down.

"No no no. It's Team Strife. Get it right."

"Not in this lifetime will it be Team Strife. What kind of loser name is that? It's Team Awakening." she stared at him. He stared back. They began to make out-THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! I meant they both stared each other down fiercely. Dr. Mario slowly drug himself against the ground not to far from them. He hadn't seen them yet.

"Fine, whoever finds Dr. Mario first gets to pick the team name. Got it?"

"Deal!" they shook hands. Cloud looked to his side and pointed his hand out.

"Found him. I win."

"No way! She said and looked over. Dr. Mario was slowly dragging himself on the ground. "You're a damn cheater! That's not fair!" she fussed. She huffed and turned away. Cloud sighed and walked in the direction of the doctor. It was a little hard to spot him in all of the knee high grass. But he was there. A sulky Robin followed Cloud close behind. Dr. Mario looked up and grunted. He was soaking wet and had a piranha tangled in his hair.

"Cloud, Robin. It's about time you-a showed up. Just-a give me a second." he said and slumped in the high grass.

"Are you hurt doctor?" Robin asked. He half-nodded half-shook his head.

"When-a I hit the water, it was-a bellyflop. Stings quite-a bit...and then there were-a piranhas. I could-a barely fight-a them off." he said, pulling the one in his hair out and chucking it into the water. Cloud tried his best, but a snicker escaped the grasp of his lips, making the doctor look at him in frustration. "I'm-a sorry Cloud, I didn't know-a that my-a pain was your entertainment." he said with gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry doctor. It was unintentional." he quickly said. Dr. Mario slowly picked himself off of the ground, groaning. Once he was standing up, he jumped back when he noticed Cloud's injury. Robin took it as her chance to finally speak.

"Cloud and I got into a battle with Pikachu and I ended up accidentally hitting Cloud with my Arcfire. This is what happened. He just needs a little bit of Aloe Vera, numbing spray, and some bandages to go around it. I figured that you would have all of that stuff on you." she spoke quickly. Dr. Mario nodded his head.

"I'm-a surprised that you-a know about all of-a that Robin. Good job. But-a yes, I do have-a the things he will need. Cloud, lie back." Dr. Mario ordered. Cloud slowly got onto the ground while Dr. Mario pulled various things out of his coat. Cloud straightened up due to the spikiness of the tall grass. Whether now was a good time or not didn't matter. They were running out of time. When one Boxcar fails, another comes. And if they don't leave soon, that Boxcar will be their next enemy. And more bruises for Dr. Mario to patch up.

* * *

Lucas  
Unknown Time  
Backstage Smash Auditorium

Master Hand had been talking to Lucas for a small while right now. He hadn't asked Lucas anything major yet, but that doesn't mean the child smasher wasn't nervous. As a matter of fact, Lucas was sweating bullets.

"Now Lucas, I know that we've been talking for quite some time now, so I will bring up my three major points. Number 1: You haven't been pranked yet today, excluding the bob-omb soldiers that brought you into the auditorium. Is that true?" he asked. Lucas slowly nodded his head. "Okay. Number 2: You tell me the truth with this one. Have you or have you not seen Toon Link and/or Ness?" he asked sternly.

"W-well, I saw them this morning. They were talking about how they were pranked this morning. As a matter of fact, Ness was wearing girls clothes, saying that his normal outfit smelled like wet socks and the rest of his clothes were replaced. I don't know what happened to Toon Link. I told both of them that I hadn't been pranked yet. And even when I saw them briefly during the Song of Storms prank, I was able to jump out of a third-story window into Peach's rosebushes to cushion my fall. I ended up lucky." he said. Lucas wasn't lying, he was just not telling the whole story. It was a pretty good strategy. Master Hand silently floated while listening to his story.

"Interesting. Snake reported to me that after Ike was injured, you came from the basement and ran upstairs. What were you doing down there?"

"Not to brag, but I, myself, am pretty smart. And since the generators were mysteriously destroyed, I thought that I could possibly fix them. Once I found out that they were beyond my field of knowledge, I felt useless and I was overwhelmed by my low self-esteem. That's why I was upset. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember Snake being there." he replied. Lucas was doing pretty good so far.

"Understandable. Well, now to my third point. Number 3: Where in the world have you been? Nearly everybody in the mansion hadn't seen you yet today. At least, before the incident in the auditorium." Haster Mand- I mean, Master Hand still had his suspicions. Lucas was a quick thinker though.

"Well, like I said earlier, I had first met up with Toon Link and Ness in the morning. After that, I found out that there was no power after trying to brush my teeth. I was looking for an alternative for quite a while. Then that's when the prank happened. I noticed the water dripping from the ceiling and quickly made my way down two flights of stairs before it nearly caught up with me. That's when I jumped out of the window and saved myself. Afterwards, I went up to my room to scavenge what little things that was still intact. I tried my best to fix up the place, but it was no good. That's when I got the idea to attempt to fix the generators, but then you know where that went. Sadly, I did end up taking a nap after crying myself to sleep on my ruined bed. Then we were all called down to the auditorium, and the rest is history." he explained. Master Hand did something that looked like nodding and floated upwards.

"Well Lucas, I had my suspicions and still do, but not nearly as much. Besides, I was testing your heart rate and it never spiked during any of my questions. Either you're telling the truth, or just believing that you are. But for now, you may go. I will look into this later. Dismissed." he said and floated away. Lucas took a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. Master Hand poked back through the curtains. "Oh, and Lucas. I know that you are good friends with those two, but if you are to find them, you need to either catch them immediately, or report their location to me, or another group of smashers. But for now, carry on." the hand concluded, blinking away as he did so. Lucas had mixed feelings on his actions now. Should he join one of the various smash hunting groups? Or should he go solo while slowly leaving clues to Toon's secret hideout? Maybe he would go and join Toon Link and Ness and go out together. But he just wasn't so sure about the last option. Rosalina getting hurt because of Bowser was one thing. Ike getting his leg broken was another. He sighed and considered his choices carefully. Even though Toon Link and Ness were his friends, he didn't want to risk the respect and trust of everyone around him. But his decision, no matter what he chooses, will affect the rest of his day tremendously. And of course, he knew this.

* * *

Samus  
Unknown Time  
Smash Forest

"He's got to be around here somewhere. I got half of his call, I hope something bad happened to him." Samus mumbled to herself as she hurriedly and worriedly ( **and it rhymes!** ) stumbled throughout the woods. She had heard from Pikachu with her radio, but he was cut off midway. Since (as mentioned in the second chapter of this story) she learned to understand him over the years, his message was what had her worried. "Really, what does 'SOS, need back-up' really supposed to mean?" she asked herself as she climbed over a tree. A squirrel fell out of a tree and landed in her hair. Not like Samus to be surprised, but she yelped out in surprise. The squirrel scurried into her hair until two blue suited hands clamped around it. Samus looked it in the eyes.

"Cricchet-munchet!"

"Sorry little guy, but I just don't have the time to spare at the moment." she told him/her. She wasn't really sure. She set the squirrel down and it scurried up her leg and onto her shoulder. "Nuh-uh. You can't come with me. My mission is dangerous...Well, not really, but important. Ah!" she yanked her hand back. Her wrist was swollen and still...you know, broken. The wrap from earlier wasn't exactly helping either. She placed the squirrel on a tree and left before it could sway her. She quietly trekked through the woods while holding her wrist in pain. It throbbed. And with every time, she winced.

"Why did it have to start aching now of all times?" she was losing hope in finding Pikachu in the woods. She had tried contacting back, but was getting nothing. Absolutely nothing. Although it was a bit cooler in the forest, Samus was still pretty hot (in both ways) as she walked around the silent area. Even though she was worried about Pikachu, the walk was pretty peaceful, and felt like a break that she deserved. She was tempted to rest against a tree until her hand stopped hurting. But the bounty hunter pressed forward. She stumbled on the path, moving through small gaps to get pass. She saw a thin tree that had been sliced in half.

"Somebody has been here…but when? Couldn't be too long ago." she mumbled. She changed her direction over to her right. "Pikachu! Are you there!?" she called out. She thought she heard something, but was pretty sure that it was her imagination. She came up across more things, sliced leaves, leaning trees ( **rhymes** ), cut branches. She suspiciously picked up her radio.

"Snake, Jigglypuff, are you listening?"

"This is Snake, I hear ya. What's up?"

"I'm picking up several obvious marks of sword usage in the Smash Forest. It's trail is leading in the direction of Sunshine Lake. I want you and Jigglypuff to come and surround the perimeter. All eyes on every exit. I've been receiving reports on everybody's swords gone missing, so the only person it could possibly be is Toon Link. Ness is more than likely accompanying him."

"Puff!"

"Alright, I'll be over as fast as possible. Good eye Sammy. Jigglypuff! Be on your A-Game! Samus, don't overwork that wrist! If any of you two see Dedede, tell him to get his ass over here. Alright, time to end this conundrum. Boxcars, move out!" Snake commanded and the three of them immediately got to work. Samus kicked off of a tree into the air, running on stretched out branches. Once this was over, man, she was getting a nice bath. Nothing would stand in the way of her bath. The Boxcars moral has tripled, but for what reason?

"Pikachu! Where are you!?" she called out once more.

"Pi-pika pi…"

"Huh?" she flipped down onto the ground and scanned the area. Pikachu was sleeping on the ground next to a giant tree. Samus sprinted over to him. There was burnt wood, sword marks everywhere, and even a chunk of tree blown open. She kneeled down next to the sleeping pokemon in surprise. "Toon Link and Ness did this?" she looked around. "Pikachu! Wake up!" the pokemon was snoring like no other. "Really? An SOS call and you're sleep? *sigh*." she sighed. Twice. She picked up Pikachu and cradled him in her left arm, barely holding the walkie in her right.  
"Boxcars, I've found Pikachu. He's fine."

"Acknowledged."

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff added. Samus nodded and put the radio away. She slowly made her way towards Sunshine Lake. She was determined, and no matter what, Toon Link and Ness' prank day ends now. They would not fail.

* * *

 **Yep, that's it for now. Sorry for the...less than interesting chapter. Just pretty much introducing some of the teams and setting up the plot for the next chapter. But don't worry! The next chapter is where the real stuff starts happening! So stay strapped in for the rollercoaster! The best part is coming! On it's way! And also, feel free to keep sending pranks! Because the...nevermind. But I will need them! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review follow the story to know when the next chapter is coming out, and see ya next time!**

 **that is, if you're still reading of course.**


	9. Needle in a Haystack

"Hey Ness?"

"Yeah Toon Link?"

"Do you think we're digging ourselves into a bigger hole by doing this? I mean, judging by getting chased out of the mansion and how you got beat up by Sheik, I'm pretty sure that I can deduce that people are steamed that we got em' good. But do you think it'll get worse?" Toon Link asked as he carefully laid out a string. He and Ness carefully backed up over it to be sure to not set off the prank. It could be bad considering that a panel would open up in the floor.

"Nah Toon Link. Like I said a long while back, we're all family here. Nobody's going to take this too personally. Besides, I can take a beating. Sheik isn't even close to the worse I've faced. Giygas was terrifying. Sheik is childsplay to compare. But even though Ike's leg was broken, Rosalina was cut up, and Charizard was painted blue, we'll someday be able to look back on this day and laugh all together. And hey, maybe even Snake will decide to stick around. Who knows?" he shrugged moving on down the path. "C'mon Toon Link, we still have round two to set up. And I can tell these guys will find this place soon." Toon Link stumbled after him, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Ness, one more question." Ness stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah T.?"

"Do you think Lucas will come back?"

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Toon Link's Prank Day! We're drawing near the end aren't we? Don't worry, that's no problem! The family (and party) will always stick around! Sorry for the wait, life kinda gets in the way, but whatever. Anyways, we have some important things to get to so pay attention! Got any questions or suggestions for the story? Want some pranks used in the story? I'm going to use every one I've gotten so far that hasn't been used! (don't worry, Samus won't be trolled with laxatives anymore...maybe) So I'll need everybody's help. Including YOU! I'm talking about you! Hey, don't just skip the bolded part! I'm talking here! Wait!  
**

* * *

Marth

Team Link  
Spark City

The five were all walking through the city, admiring all of the wanted posters of Ness and Toon Link. Several people were eying the group suspiciously, knowing that they were from the smash mansion but not knowing that they were also looking for the two troublemakers. Marth had been quiet on the trip so far, but he was actually thinking about what he would do when he finally caught the two. That and what he would have for dinner tonight. He was getting kind of hungry. And a powerful prince needs a powerful meal, especially full of protein and iron. Not Ike size though, that'd be ridiculous. Link and Robin had been talking about whatever. If anything, they were actually kind of annoying with how...well...annoying they were being. They were always arguing about something. At one point he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, could you two quiet down a bit? You're making it hard to concentrate." he bitterly said, arm sling swaying with his words.

"Oh come on Marth, you don't always have to be so serious." Link scratched the back of his head.

"I'm never serious! If anything, it's been awhile since I have thought about something. I need not to forget about my responsibilities as well." Robin nodded.

"Well, I can't disagree. But we are in the middle of a giant city, that's pretty crowded right now." he ran a hand through his hair while Link sighed.

"Man, this group is so boring. Marth's thinking about responsibilities, Lucina is being monotone, Robin has no brain, and Zelda-" she turned towards him.

"Yes Link? Something you had to say?"

"Nope. Nothing at all. Holy crap, look! It's Jigglypuff!" he pointed. She shook her head.

"Link, that's the oldest trick in the b-" he pulled her down and crouched behind a bench. Jigglypuff seemed to be in a hurry, scurrying through the crowd.

"She's a member of the Boxcars, what's she doing here?" Marth whispered. Lucina did her shoulders up and down.

"I don't know, but I do know that her finding us is trouble, especially since we're defenseless with no weapons. Zelda's our biggest defense!" she whispered to the rest of the gang.

"I say we follow her. She's got to know something if she's in a hurry." Robin said. A shorter woman was minding her own business when she saw the group ducking behind the bench. She looked at them strangely.

"Guys, we need to leave. People are giving us weird looks." Zelda told them. She and the others all got up and pretended to have been looking for a lost contact. They walked away before anyone asked questions, slowly trailing behind Jigglypuff. It's not often that the people see the smashers out and about, but when they do, they can already figure that they're up to something. Especially after The Great Drop, which was named when a group of smashers managed to blow a giant hole in the ground and a shopkeeper was dropped in after being knocked over a large crowd. His child now owns the shop while he can never walk again. Although it was years ago, right when the tournament started, it still hasn't been forgotten. Forgiven, yes, but not forgotten. The group quickly followed Jigglypuff while masking their presence with the large crowd. She seemed to be in a hurry, dodging people left and right. Wherever she was going, she was having company. And they're not coming for tea.

* * *

Roy

Large Grassy Field Next To Orange Orange Hospital

Some time

"Come on Corrin, there has to be more clues somewhere around here. If we can find them then we can beat them up, take them back to Master Hand, and then beat them up more!" Roy cracked his knuckles. Corrin was crawling in the tall grass, looking for anything suspicious.

"It's going to be pretty difficult to fight two smashers without our swords, Roy. I mean, I'm not sure how sure you are without your blade, but I do know that Toon Link and Ness are pretty capable." He plucked a flower out of the ground and ate it.

"Yeah, but you are a weapon. Don't forget that you can turn into a damn dragon. It shouldn't be that bad. Besides, Toon Link and Ness only want to prank us, not fight us. They won't attack us."

"It's different when you're trying to punch them in the face. Roy, I don't think they'll just sit by and let you smash their teeth in. It just doesn't work like that." Roy looked at the trees that were strangely close to each other. And they were both the only two out there. But he ignored that small detail. For now. He stretched his back, getting bored of what seemed pointless.

"I mean, you do have a point. But it's like this: If I wanted to prank Ike by getting him hit in the dick by...I dunno, joking with Robin I guess, you know how she is, then I would and should be fine with any repercussions that I receive because I shouldn't have done the thing in the first place. If he knocked me over, or punched me in the back of the head, I'd be perfectly fine with it. Toon Link and Ness dyed my hair grey, took my sword, and nearly killed me by flooding the mansion. I think that they'd be perfectly fine with me gluing them together, tied up in the middle of nowhere. Or maybe rearranging their faces a little bit. All in good fun right?" he yawned. Corrin shook his head.

"Your logic is, well, as you would say, 'fucked'. It doesn't work like that Roy. People aren't going to stand by while you set them on fire. In actuallit-wait a second. Hey Roy, come take a look at this." he called over. He was feeling the tree. "This tree looks strange. And feels strange too."

"Conclusion: tree is strange."

"God damn it Roy. Be serious. Look," Corrin grabbed his hand and pressed it into the tree. "That really doesn't feel like tree. Maybe there's a switch or something."

"Ooh, and maybe there's a hidden passageway in the ground leading to a strange room where the two have been hiding. Let me guess, are they down there waiting for us so they can say congratulations with confetti?" Roy mocked. Corrin put his hand at the bottom of the tree, it pushing in like a button and mechanics under the ground working at full power. The grass spread apart to reveal a big metal plane that slid under the rest of the ground, revealing stairs into a torch-lit area. Roy looked at it with his jaw open and Corrin had a smug smile. The red-haired, well, grey-haired smasher turned towards the dragon with a smile. "I take back everything I said. I should have never doubted you. You're the man." his eyes sparkled.

"Well well well. Look who's the smart one after all. Don't worry, you are forgiven for the doubt. Now, let's finish this. I am very sleepy." he shrugged. Before his foot could touch the first stair, Roy pulled him back by his collar.

"Damn it Corrin, let's go get Marth, Lucina, and Ike first!" he fussed. Corrin swung around, surprised.

"Roy! We can end this whole pranking shenanigan in the next couple of minutes and you want to go find our friends first!? Need I remind you what they've done so far!? To me? To you?" he protested.

"But yeah, we don't exactly know if they're down there yet." a sign popped out of the ground that read 'Toon Link's Super Secret Passage of Secretness! It's a Secret!' Roy glanced at it and kicked it down the stairs. "We don't know WHAT'S down there! There could be a world of pranks and I just don't want to be a part of that. At least, not without the others. Besides, it's not like I said everyone. If we bring too many people, we could attract attention. That's why my select few is of utmost thought." he smiled.

"Really? Utmost thought? Did you think about how Ike probably is in a wheelchair? How about Marth's broken arm? And Lucina doesn't have her sword! You didn't even say Robin, and he's a tactician! What kind of thought is this? And what about Link and Shulk and Cloud and Pit? They're good too!"

"Link would want to bring Zelda, Shulk is part of Team 1, who the hell knows where Cloud is, and Pit's been missing since this morning! Besides, if I ask Robin to come, he'll just want to be in charge. He thinks that just because he's a know-it-all tactician that we should do exactly what he says. And also, I could ask his sister to come, but I don't know where she is either and I think she hurt her knees or something."

"Yet you'll ask brokeback mountain Ike? Who just so happens to also be part of The Boxcars?" Corrin persuaded. Roy put a hand on his face.

"Okay, you have a point. Fine, I'll let you make the decision. What do you want to do Corrin?" he asked sarcastically. Corrin looked at the cellar and sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Damn it, fine. But on one condition."

'Which is?"

"We ask him and then we come straight back, with or without him." he fussed. Roy nodded with enthusiasm. Corrin strutted off towards the mansion, annoyed. "But let's make this quick before somebody else beats us to the punch."

"Thanks Corry." Roy laughed.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Goodness, you're a real piece of work…" he sighed again. As the two smashers left the large field, Lucas poked his head over a bush, bewildered to what the two were planning. He chewed his fingernails.

"Crap. This is not good." he said, sprinting to the underground pathway.

* * *

Cloud Robin Dr. Mario

Beyond the Smash Forest

"So after that, there was this strange looking creature in there. And what's strange is that I had no idea that there would be animals in the forest. It turns out that the mansion still has a lot going on that I'm clueless about." Robin told the doctor. He nodded in interest.

"You-a know, I never would have-a thought-"

"Hey guys, I hate to burst your bubbles, but we better get going. Fast." Cloud interrupted, thrusting the tracker towards Dr. Mario. His eyes widened and he snatched it away from him.

"Oh no-o! I am-a sensing nine-a heart rates heading this-a way! It seems to be-a the Boxcars!" beads of sweat fell off of his forehead. Robin looked concerned.

"But there isn't nine people in the boxcars! It was originally five members, but Ike and Rosalina are down. Oh, and Pikachu is there, so there should only be four, right?" she asked. The dots were closing in quick and Dr. Mario began to panic.

"Robin, you're-a tactician, I-a need you to-a think of something, quickly!" he said. Robin focused as hard as she could.

"The lake! We can hide in there!"

"With the piranhas?"

"It's our best bet. Hope you can hold your breath long. Hurry the hell up, we don't have much time!" she urged, pushing Cloud to the lake and dragging the doctor. She hid the radio she stole deep below the soft ground. Cloud was still shirtless and hesitantly looking at the murky water. Getting that in those burns sure would hurt. A lot. But he was given no time to think after Robin kicked him inside, throwing Dr. Mario and diving in herself. Samus emerged from the trees with Pikachu in her arms. He had been sleep ever since she had found him, unfortunately never actually exchanging words. She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Snake, Jigglypuff, I'm out of the woods. I think our targets are somewhere in this field."

"Roger that Samus. I'm closing in on your position."

"Snake, how would you know exactly where I am?" she asked curiously.

"I-I...uh...l-let's stay focused. Secure the perimeter and wait for me and Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff! How long will it take for you to get here? For every minute, just say jiggly." Snake asked.

"Jiggly! Jiggly! Jiggly!"

"Three minutes. Okay, make sure that you're not being followed. Has anyone seen Dedede?"

"Nope?"

"Puff!"

"I'm going to take that as a no. Should've given that idiot a walkie. Oh well. Samus, I think I'm here." Snake, who was on the far end of the field, walked out of the bushes and trees surrounding the area. He tuck and rolled behind a tree, looking around like a secret agent.

"Okay James Bond, if you're done screwing around, I would like to end this as soon as possible." Samus said smugly. "I want to take a shower. I smell like literal shit."

"I wonder why."

"Screw you Snake. You were there as well." she put the walkie on her new belt and met with him in the middle of the field. He was crawling in a box.

"God damn it Samus, you weren't kidding. You do smell like shit."

"Can it asshole."

"Hey, I'm just agreeing with you. Now, to business. If the two are here, they've definitely already seen us coming, so we need to search the area thoroughly." he commanded, not noticing Robin poking her head out for extra air. She had gotten lucky. The piranhas too busy chowing down on Dr. Mario to notice her and Cloud. Cloud was silently yelling the pains of a tortured gorilla giving birth to an adult rhino. Those burns really burned. (heh heh) Samus's head snapped towards the lake, only noticing a lone fish swimming on the top of the water. She walked towards the lake, cradling Pikachu in her arms as she walked. She laid him on the soft ground and peered at the water. It was difficult to see past the gross, green and brown swampiness of the water. The only thing she could see was a bunch of little fish swarming around something. She turned around and waved Snake over. He picked up his box and followed her. He stared at the lake as well, then examined the bushes and greenery around it. They scouted the lake twice before leaving it, the three smashers taking small breaths between the time.

"Snake, I don't think they're around here. But something's been bothering me."

"What is it Sammy?"

"Do you hear that?" she asked him. He listened and heard it too. There was a fast, yet muffled beeping sound.

"Yeah, I hear it. It could be coming from the lake. But I haven't seen anything." As if on cue, a familiar white coat slowly floated to the top of the water. Samus reached out and yanked it, brown hair rising above the water. She pulled the person out of the water, Dr. Mario covered in piranhas and gasping for air.

"Oh thank-a god!" he shouted, rolling on the ground and squishing the demon fish. He coughed up water as the beeping intensified.

"Dr. Mario!? What the hell are you doing here?" Samus asked shocked. Snake also seemed taken aback.

"Ouch...it was-a those stupid pranksters, Toon-a Link and Ness! After I-a heard that they were-a the ones who were pranking everyone, I-a went to my office to-a prepare myself to go-a look for them. But they rigged my office and-a I was launched to this-a lake. I was swarmed with-a piranhas and-a barely got out in one-a piece." he told. "But when-a I got out of-a here, Toon Link and-a Ness were sprinting across this field, and to make-a sure that I didn't follow them, they-a shoved me right back in!" he lied. He was covered in bites and scratches. Snake looked at the doctor, never actually fighting him in the tournament, but remembering his face after he became a full-time doctor in Tournament Brawl. Snake never went to the doctor, so he wouldn't have had direct confrontation with him until now.

"Toon Link and Ness were here?" she asked. He nodded yes.

"Hey doc, what's that beeping sound?" Snake pointed out. Dr. Mario crawled onto his feet. He reached into his back pocket and snapped the tracker in half.

"Oh, that was-a just my...game boy." he pulled out the destroyed tracker and tossed it to the ground. "It's been acting a strange ever since I landed into the lake. Bout-a time I've gotten rid of-a it anyway." he nervously smiled, kicking it into the lake. Snake looked at him suspiciously.

"Well doctor, are you alright?" Samus asked. He nodded.

"There's no-a reason to worry about-a me. I'll be-a fine. Toon Link and-a Ness though," he changed the subject, trying hard to remember their location. The farther he could send them away, the better. "After they pushed me into the lake, I'm pretty sure they were'a running in that-a direction." he said, pointing to the area that Snake just came from. The mercenary threw his hands into the air.

"Ah, damn it. I just came from there."

"ANYWAYS, thanks for your help doctor. It's appreciated." Samus said gratefully. He nodded. "But you'll still need to head back to the mansion. I trust you enough not to escort you. Besides, I don't have time even if I wanted to." Cloud and Robin both poked the mouths up to steal more air. They were unseen.

"Okay. Just-a let me catch-a my breath." He said and kneeled on the ground, pulling stuff out of his hair. Samus and Snake turned away.

"Snake, I think we need to both head in that direction. The more eyes, the better. Also, I think we'll have a better chance capturing them with more of us than one."

"I don't know Samus. This is pretty strange. I'm not sure if I believe the doctor or not." Snake whispered.

"I do Snake. Even if he was lying a attacked Pikachu, he doesn't have a sword. Nor does he wield fire. It couldn't have been him. If he was lying about the prank, well, it's his own fault. Piranhas got him good. But I don't see any way that him lying would actually hinder us. Look, I get-"

"Jiggly Puff!" Jigglypuff sprinted through some bushes. Snake jumped up and pulled out a 9mm on her.

"Samus! It's a wild Jigglypuff! Quick, get a pokeball!" he said, tackling her. Samus grabbed and pulled Snake off of her.

"Snake! That's our Jigglypuff!" she yelled. Snake shook his head vigorously.

"This Jigglypuff ran out of the bushes! It's wild I tell you!" Samus and her chozo DNA was enough to pull Snake away. The Jigglypuff cried and escaped through more bushes. Afterwards, a Jigglypuff with a radio in hand approached the two.

"Jigglypuff!" she said.

"God damn it Samus, I was right! I would have had it!" Snake fussed.

"No, you would have put a damn bullet hole in the poor thing's head. It doesn't matter now, we've got things to do. Jigglypuff, in your absence, we've been told that the two have fled to the South. We plan on grouping over there to-" while Samus continued with her plan, a certain group peered at the Boxcars.

"This? This is what we followed her for?" Link whispered. Marth looked over a shrub.

"I see the other Boxcars. Pikachu is sleeping; what kind of group is this?"

"Robin, I can't see!" Lucina tried crawling over his head, large DUNCE hat still glued on top.

"Damn it Lucina, knock it off!" he whispered frustratingly. He swung his head, nearly papercutting Marth's head off.

"You two have to be quiet!" Zelda snapped. Lucina stepped on Robin, who was in the way, and they both tripped over each other, splashing over their cover and landing on the ground. Snake looked over to see Robin on top of Lucina, and both of them staring back. Link facepalmed.

"We're being spied on! Pursue the targets!" Snake commanded, running at them with his net gun in hand. Samus ran with him and Jigglypuff stayed with Pikachu.

"THE JIG IS UP! RUN!" Link pulled on his pegasus boots, picked up Zelda, and left the other three in his dust.

"Damn it Link! You forgot about me!" Marth got the hell out of there. Robin and Lucina scrambled off of each other to get away as fast as possible.

"Come on Lucina, we got to go!" Robin sweated as Snake quickly closed the gap. Lucina wobbled to her feet and the two fled. Snake fired his gun, sending a large net around the two. Lucina was MUCH faster than Robin. He was engulfed by the metal net, pinning him to the ground. Lucina marched forward.

"Lucina help!" he cried out.

"Sorry Robin! There's no time! Have fun in solitary!" she left with him struggling on the ground. Snake approached the metal net and connected the two ends, fully trapping Robin. He stabbed it into the ground so Robin couldn't attempt to crawl away.

"Jigglypuff! Come get this smasher!" he told her and chased after Samus who had passed them up. Jigglypuff sighed and walked over to the trapped smasher. Robin and Cloud emerged from the water and Dr. Mario signaled for them to exit. They quickly got out of the lake, Cloud crawling onto the ground and Robin gasping for air. Demon fish nibbled on Robin's legs and murky water oozed in Cloud's veins.

"Guys, we-a gotta go! Quickly!"

"Give me a sec...to catch my breath…" Cloud mumbled.

"No! No time! Let's-a go!" he panicky yelled and digged up the walkie talkie. Jigglypuff was nodding at the net. She would turn around soon.

"Alright doc, we're coming." Robin said tiredly. She carefully stood up and headed over to the trees for cover. Dr. Mario helped Cloud up and together, the group successfully escaped the area without trouble. Meanwhile with the others…

* * *

Marth

Edge of Spark City

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" the Hero King mumbled. Lucina wasn't too far behind him, but Samus was pretty fast. They were dodging people left and right, his sling bobbing against his chest. "That bastard Link just had to leave me behind! I got to lose them…" Marth looked up to see Snake using Cypher, a flying reconnaissance camera to catch up. He and Marth met eyes as he aimed the net gun straight at him. Marth skidded to a stop and ran into a large shop. Snake pulled out his walkie.

"Sammy! Marth just ran into a hair salon! Go after him while I take his girl counterpart!"

"Roger that. Also, not counterparts. Two entirely different people." she replied. Lucina also ran into the store, throwing off Snake's plans.

"Scratch that. Go after them both. I don't see another exit around here. I'll cut them off in case they get past you."

"Roger that." She ran into the store, embraced by the sacred air conditioning. It felt hella good to her since she'd been working her ass off the whole day. She looked around and didn't see them. Must be hiding. There were two ladies with red hair and one with brown chatting away. Samus would never need her hair taken care of, but it was fascinating to see all of the hair products. But she began searching the aisles for the two. The two ladies stopped chatting and watched her make her way through the store. Marth and Lucina both took off their red and brown wigs and tiptoed out of the store. All of a sudden, a plasma-like rope wrapped around Lucina, restricting her arms. Samus had her in a real bind, planting her feet firmly in the ground so she couldn't escape. A man with nice hair worriedly looked at Samus.

"Hey! You can't have a weapon in my sto-Oh my god. Samus Aran!? From the tournament!?" he asked. Her pupils focused on him.

"Yeeeees, that's me. I'm kind of busy as you can see."

"I'm a huge fan of Smash brothers! So many tournaments and they even released their own games! How cool is that!? Is there anything that I could get you?" he asked. She blinked and softened her stance.

"I could really use some water. Look, I'm really in a rush. I got a fellow smasher here who's done something...punishable and I've been asked by Master Hand himself to bring her back. I'll tell you what. You have my word that by the end of today, I will return to this store and we can have a chat, alright?" she proposed while catching a bottle of water. Lucina tried to run, but the whip tightened against her. Marth had already left.

"Sure thing! You can come back anytime!" he enthusiastically smiled. Samus dragged Lucina out of the store. There was a large metal net on the ground outside. It looks like Marth barely escaped. Snake was off in the distance flying after him. Samus sighed and pulled Lucina in the direction of the mansion.

Snake was firing his grenade launcher at Marth. The swordsman wiped sweat off his forehead as another explosion sounded behind him. He was getting close to the mansion. He won't get solitary. One day in there of overwhelming boredom is not something you exactly want to look forward to. Not even a place to piss or take a dump. Gotta hold it or let everyone know that you couldn't wait for lunchtime. Marth had been in solitary once before. He looked straight and dodged an oncoming vehicle. That actually could have been dangerous.

"Stop resisting! Marth, don't run!" Snake shouted as he fired more. Marth wasn't listening. Snake pulled himself up to where he was sitting on Cypher and pulled a small gun out of his belt. He attached a tiny object to it. Swiftly, he aimed at the road in front of Marth and blew the ground to pieces. Marth skid to a halt. He looked back and forth for an escape route. "It's over!" Snake said, pointing the net gun at Marth. The swordsman grabbed a hefty stick from the trees and slipped it inside his fake sword. Snake raised an eyebrow, but still shot anyway. The metal net shot out folded, unfolding along the way. But before it finished unfolding, Marth shouted and swung his sword in a one arm like a bat, swatting the heavy net back into the air. Snake dove off the camera and into the trees below as it was taken out by the chains. Marth smiled and ran around the hole.

"Game, set, and match Snake. I win." he said, slowing his pace to the mansion. It was just about right in front of him, the large destroyed wreck of a home limply standing on one side, some water still leaking out, like tears of a once savage beast now a hopeless mess. Marth walked along the sidewalk and to the gates, opening them and entering…

Until Snake slammed him on the ground, pinning his good arm behind his back.

"That Cypher is going to cost a lot of money Marth. A lot of money." he grunted. Marth gritted his teeth in pain after his arm was slammed. Still hurted, even with the cast.

"Ouch! Snake, you just got back! Why are you being an asshole!?" he grumbled.

"If I want to stay, then I have to do my damn job; leading the boxcars. That's how I stay Marth. THIS is how I stay." he replied. All of a sudden, a rocket propelled chair flew threw the mansion window, crashing against the wall and throwing someone onto the balcony. "What the hell!?"

Ike pulled himself onto the rail, taking a deep breath and waving. "Hi guys."

"Ike?"

"Ike!?" Snake and Marth said.

"Ike!" Roy and Corrin appeared from what seemed like thin air. The few smashers that were in the front lawn were all shocked and confused. Robot bo-erm, Mega Man just really didn't want to know. Yoshi was scared half to death. Sonic and Wii Fit Trainer barely even looked, the destruction seemed normal at this point.

"Let me go Snake!"

"No! You're going to solitary confinement!" the two argued. He pulled out his walkie. "Samus, I've got Marth." Corrin whispered to Roy.

"Roy, let's go up there and tell him so nobody else finds-"

"IKE! COME ON! WE FOUND TOON LINK AND NESS!" the grey-red haired smasher yelled through cupped hands. "WE FOUND A SECRET HATCH IN THE FIELD NEXT TO JUNGLE-SOFT HOSPITAL! THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE! WE FOUND THEM! LET'S GO BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE GETS THERE!" the mansion went dead silent. Everyone from a mile away could hear that, and Corrin's jaw was dropped on the ground. The smashers around him stared dead at him, Ike part of the bunch. Snake raised the walkie to his mouth.

"Did you two get that?"

"Puff!"

"Closing in on destination." the Boxcars replied. The area was still silent. The only sound that pierced the air was Roy falling to the ground, Corrin's hand red, beating in frustration as well as Roy's pulsating cheek, rhythmic tune playing through the silence. Sonic stood up.

And the race begins.

"I'M GOING TO GET THERE FIRST!"

"LIKE I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!" Wii Fit Trainer grabbed Sonic's foot, dragging him down. Snake released Marth and sprinted in the direction of the hospital. Several smashers began to pour out of the mansion, Yoshi nearly trampling Roy and Corrin to get by. Marth rolled and hopped on Yoshi's back, riding off.

"THEY'RE-A MINE! THEY-A RELEASED SOME OF-A THE GHOST!" Luigi sped by. It was a stampede to get to there first. Corrin lifted Roy up by his collar.

"Damn it Roy! What the hell were you thinking! Look at what you've done!"

"I-"

"No! Let's go, I'm embarrassed." he said, deja vu striking him. "IKE! CATCH UP ALRIGHT!" he shouted, dragging Roy through the mob. Rosalina chased after Snake, eager to rejoin with the group. Falco was shooting people to get by. Charizard, who was still blue, blazed through the smashers, setting some on fire. Greninja was jumping off people's head. Palutena sped up and down the lanes. Incoming cars screeching to a halt to avoid the pitchfork ridden group. Shulk, who was really feeling it, wasted no time in activating his monado power for extra speed, then realized his monado was paper. A certain familiar tunic wearing man was running next to Marth, girl in hands.

"So I see you escaped Marth! Nice!" Link smiled. Marth would have kicked him over if not on top of Yoshi, also if he wasn't carrying Zelda. Peach strolled through the group, admiring the greenery around her. She would avenge her wall, no matter what. Ganondorf, who had been surprisingly quiet, was filled with rage, running faster than some of the fastest smashers. Wario was riding his bike to get there first, his best advantage is that Wii Fit Trainer was taking care of Sonic. Everyone looked at everyone. The tension was high, deciding that if they couldn't beat each other with speed, they'll beat each other with power. And Donkey Kong punched Mewtwo. There were attacks flying everywhere, bombs and bees, bullets and fire, grenades and buzzsaws. If Toon Link and Ness didn't, the smashers would kill each other before any of this was over. Bowser, who had been let out of solitary momentarily, rammed Diddy Kong to the ground. Cars swerved left and right to avoid disaster.

Snake was surprisingly close to the front of the group, seeing the attacks flying and knowing that the worst was coming. He pointed the net gun into the air and shot, sending metal chains up and onto two smashers. Palutena and R.O.B. tried their best to escape, but the net pinned them down. Instead, Palutena sat on R.O.B. as he blasted towards the group, the net protecting the two from attacks and bowling smashers over. Snake looked back in surprise. He threw an E.M.P. onto the ground, exploding and discharging R.O.B.'s rocket thrusters. They rolled on the ground, tangling up the chains and speeding up down the hill. The wrecking ball Palutena-R.O.B. made the entire thing different, knocking people left and right and rolling some over. There were shouts and screams and yells. The ball was inches away from Corrin.

"Falcon-" Captain Falcon fell next to him. "PUNCH!" he said and punched the chains open. R.O.B. and Palutena tumbled over each other. He smiled and jumped back to the game. The large group stormed towards the hospital, getting closer with every step. Traveling for quite some time and the gang was now rowdier than before. If someone hadn't died yet, it had been a miracle with all the pandemonium going on. Several civilians looked and wondered what the giant fuss was about. Until they noticed that they weren't stopping, nearly being trampled each time. Attacks were still flying, some destroying the nearby area. Master Hand sure was going to have to pay a lot of money for this. So much for 'nearly infinite money'.

"Samus!" Snake pulled out his radio. "Jigglypuff! Has anyone heard from Dedede?"

"Nope!"

"Jiggly!"

"Snake, I'm nearly at the hospital. I'm bringing Lucina with me. Jigglypuff, release Robin and bring Pikachu with you to the hospital! Pronto!" she commanded. Jigglypuff silently nodded, not like she could see that.

"Samus, almost all of the smashers are in this giant mob. If you're getting here, you need to do it now."

"Roger. Over and out." Snake looked forward to see that they had reached the field, really grassy and barely any trees. Seeing the way Corrin immediately ran over to a certain tree only told everyone where it was. Roy was right behind him.

"Over there!" Sonic said aloud, pointing at Roy and Corrin. They stormed over as the swordsmen pushed a pad on the lower part of the tree. There were several oohs and aahs as the ground opened up. But before everyone stamped down there, Corrin stood in front with his arms out.

"Wait!" everyone stopped. "Now look, we all have something against everyone down there, but I'm guessing that this place is laced with traps and there isn't enough room for all of us to go at one time. So I suggest we go in groups of fi-hng!" Corrin all of a sudden fell onto the ground as if he'd been kicked. There was a swiping noise and two red cut marks appeared on the dragon's face. The smashers, who were all grouped together, were blown into different directions by something, similar to a bomb. But nothing seemed to be there. Corrin felt something sharp held up to his chin. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted. Snake aimed a gun at the un-interesting, not knowing if something was truly noticable, but doing it anyway. There was a familiar grunt, and something began to materialize in front of Corrin. Not materialize. But become visible. Become interesting. Green. Strange yellow and silver sword. Brown shoes.

Young Link removed the stone mask from his face, devious smirk hidden behind his hand. His bright blue eyes flashed at the group, daring and excited. He looked down at Corrin and put his Gilded Sword away, now knowing that they were not enemies. There were several blank faces staring at him. He looked at Snake.

And he gave everyone a thumbs-up.

* * *

Dr. Mario

3:16pm

End of Smash Woods

"Hurry up you-a two! At-a this rate, we'll never get-a there before the others!" Dr. Mario shouted over his footsteps. They had exited the grassy fields and into the more public area. Cloud was right behind him carrying Robin who was tremendously slow. She was reading a book that she had, pages still wet but drying at the moment. Cloud was panting. Not only was he carrying 145 pounds, but he was also having to run fast enough to keep up with the surprisingly fast doctor with burns on his chest and half carrying his sword.

"Hm. Hey Cloud, you ever read the book Speak?" Robin asked. Cloud was gritting his teeth and sweating.

"Now is not the damn time!"

"I'll take that as a no. It's kinda boring actually. Not my type of book." she yawned and threw it behind her. It crashed through a driving person's windshield and sprayed them with glass, stabbing their face and eyes and making them swerve, doing a triple flip, and exploding into a building, killing three families with orphan children.

I'm kidding.

She threw the book behind her, just missing a recycling bin they were passing by. "Aw damn. Close." She pulled out another book from her coat pocket, this one not as wet. "Alright Cloud, what about All American Boys? I'm halfway through it. It's pretty interesting. I'm kinda hooked, I got it two days ago." she said, looking up at him.

"No Robin! I usually only read manga." he said through spaced breaths. She looked at Dr. Mario.

"No, but-a I have read Speak. I'm-a not a huge fan of it Robin. Is-a now the best time to-a be talking about books?" he asked. She shrugged and opened up where she left off.

"Hey Cloud, lean up some. You're blocking my light."

"Do you want to be walking your own self!?" he sniped.

"I'm just teasing. Keep going sweet chariot. And pick up the pace why don't you? I'd like to get there before the two are caught." she smiled. Cloud wasn't amused.

"Oh-a Robin?"

"Yes doctor?"

"I-a never got to thank-a you for finding that radio. We-a never would have found-a out if you hadn't of-a taken it-a off Pikachu. So-a nice job on that-a one." he told her. She blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Y-yeah. No problem." she stuck her tongue out. Without a second thought, she turned back to her book, the team closing in on the hospital grounds. Off in the distance, the smashers seemed to be gathered around a specific point in the grass. The group picked up their speed.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, so it's settled. We'll all do this together. We go in a single file line. Watch each other's backs. Whoever catches the two brats will get bragging rights. We do this quick and we do this as a team. Let's put this past fighting behind us and get this nightmare over with. Toon Link's prank day is coming to an end! So who's ready to do this!? No more talking! No more running! Just the sweet taste of murdering two children!" Snake shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"HOORAH!" everybody else shouted. Snake got in front with Ryu right behind him. He stepped on the first stair into the dungeon. A large red sucker-punch fist flew from the ground and punched Snake in the crotch, the words 'BAM!' on the boxing glove. Snake grunted and doubled over. "Augh! Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill those kids…" he grumbled, tumbling down the stairs. The smashers poured inside like a fountain, not holding back their laughter at Snake.

"Got em! Got em good. Heh heh..." Link snickered.

The pranks begin.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, it's what you've all been waiting for! Angel attac-I mean, the pranks are coming back next chapter! Not much left to go huh? Never thought we'd come this far. But it's thanks to you darling reader! For sticking around after all of my shit and getting stories out late! Hell, at this point, late is on time. Don't be gone too long, the next one is coming soon! Please please please, I need as many suggestions and pranks as possible for the next two chapters! Anything you want to see! Pit getting shaved bald, Ike mistaking toothpaste with glue, Link falling down the stairs from slipping on oil and breaking his neck. Anything! No matter how dumb or pointless you may think it be! I use that and credit you for it! I'm not the only one making this story! W-well I am, but you can contribute! As a matter of fact, (not gonna say any names at the moment) the whole 'sword is paper' shindig has easily been the biggest asset in this story, making the entire train take another fun route! I could do next chapter normal! Or I can go by suggestions and make it fun for everyone! Anything! But anyways, any questions or commentary? What is the stone mask? What was the strange and unnoticed thing that put Toon Link in solitary? What the fuck Roy was thinking!? How the hell is Ike still alive!? Why doesn't Snake just shoot Marth? What happened to Crazy Hand? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsi pop? I will answer! It fills me with great joy to talk to all of you! Life has it's obstacles, but if you keep a clear mind and attack it with full protein, you're going to get through! Okay, now I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Anyways, enough of my rambling about pancakes, I will see you all in the next video-er, next chapter! Toodles-I mean see ya!**

 **that is, if everyone isn't dead of course.**


	10. An Underestimated Situation

**I worked real hard on this one for you! Shoutout to Guest and Ecenema for suggestions! I'm incorporating as many as I can into one chapter. But for now, enjoy! The pranks start!**

"Okay, everybody be careful. You said your name is Ryu right? I want you to take the right side. I'll take left and Marth, you're right here in the middle." Snake ordered. It wasn't nearly as narrow as they had first thought, opening to a wider area. Lights turned on as they entered the room. This first area had yellow walls and was just a straight path. Snake's eyes were everywhere as smashers poured in one by one. His balls still hurt from that sucker-punch glove, not that he was going to tell Samus or anyone else yet. Speaking of Samus, she still hadn't arrived, and there was no sign of Jigglypuff and Pikachu. At this point, the only official member of the Boxcars was Snake (with the exception of Rosalina). The only thing in the room that seemed like it was accessible was stairs leading upwards. Snake eyed them suspiciously. "Alright, who wants to go first?" he asked. There were no volunteers. "Alright then." He pushed Mega Man forward.

"Wait, why do I have to go?"

"Because you're expendable." he curtly replied. Mega Man gritted his teeth.

"Excuse me-"

"I'll go!" Shulk barged through the smashers. He looked up the stairs. He didn't step on the first one to avoid a punch to the dick. Fortunately for him, that switch was on the second stair. He put down his foot and another sucker punch fist thrust itself into his crotch. Shulk let out a high-pitched (and girly) yelp and fell to the ground. "Ah! Shit! Ow!" he rolled on the ground. Before anyone could laugh, there was a similar noise from above. It came from the previous staircase. After a couple of seconds, Team Dr. Mario walked down the staircase, Robin rubbing the area where male testicles would be if she had them (she don't got none if you know wat I mean! Because she's a girl! Get it? Okay, let's move on).

"Stupid sucker-punch fist. Damn it that hurt!" she yelled. Cloud was holding back a small laugh and Dr. Mario was smiling.

"Guess you can say she got fisted...heh heh…"

"Fuck you Link!" she yelled.

"Uh, hi guys?" Roy asked. Cloud had his shirt back on so nobody would touch his burns. Dr. Mario had a piranha wiggling in his pocket. They squeezed through the crowded smashers.

"What did-a we miss?" the doctor asked.

"Snake and Shulk have already gotten a nut-shot. Same goes for Robin." Falco said. "Now Shulk's on the ground like a little bitch."

"Will you get out of the way!? Let me show you how it's done." Bowser Jr. scoffed, flying in his clown car. He floated up the stairs, seeming to stop midway. They watched him practically sit there. "Man, this is a long staircase." he mumbled.

"You gonna go or not?" Marth asked. Bowser Jr. turned around and was shocked to see how much progress was made.

"Oh no. That means that the stairs are endless." he told. They all laughed.

"Right. Move over child and save your imagination for less important matters." Bayonetta said and pushed him aside. But before anything, she stepped on the second step and ripped the fist out of the ground. "That takes care of that. Now," she began to walk up the stairs. But when she was halfway there, she began to moonwalk in place. "These are quite long stairs." she said to herself.

"Get on with it!" Marth yelled again. Bayonetta looked back to see how much progress she made.

"These stairs truly are endless." she told them. They weren't amused. Bowser stepped forward and examined the staircase. Then Mario stepped forward.

"I-a remember quite some time-a ago where Bowser set-a up an illusion just like-a this one. But I am not-a sure how to get past this-a one." he scratched his chin. Palutena snapped her fingers.

"I know exactly what he's talking about. You needed to collect stars to get past right?" she asked. Mario nodded. "Well then, we can just do that!"

"No we can't! We don't have any damn stars!" Falco said. Cloud tapped his chin.

"Can't you clip through the wall?"

"What?"

"I once saw a piece of your past Mario. And at one point, you long-jumped up the stairs. Well, you long-jumped a million times and sped up the stairs." he said.

"I have-a no idea what you're-a talking about. You must've been watching a promotion for one of-a my games." he folded his arms.

"Games?" he asked.

"Yes! Do you-a know how much money I-a make by making my-a adventures into video games? Trust-a me, if most of my income didn't-a go to the smash-a mansion, I could afford-a my own mansion! Besides, you have-a one too Cloud."

"What?"

"Ever heard of Final Fantasy?

"Guys!?" Snake interrupted. "Stay focused! We need to get up these stairs! Also play Metal Gear Solid, but still, is there anybody here who knows how to get up the stairs?" he asked. The room went silent. All of a sudden, Palutena snapped her fingers again.

"Super Mario 64! That's the game!"

"Oh for fucks sake." Snake pulled out a grenade launcher and blew the stairs to pieces, sending tiny chunks of ground everywhere. The stairs were no more. He walked through the hallway leaving the others behind.

"Hey, you're-a right! I hardly even-a remembered! Nice-a job Palutena!" Mario clapped.

"Thanks. Don't mention it." she winked. Smashers had already began to move forward. Snake was in the front. There was a trip wire on the ground. Before Snake could tell the others, he stopped short only to have Wario walk into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Snake said, jumping over the wire. "There's a tri-" Charizard stormed over it and the ground opened up, swallowing up Snake, Charizard, Wario, and Peach. Well, Peach didn't get caught, she was just examining her surroundings and sorta...fell in.

"Ouch!" she cried when she hit the bottom. The ground was wet with a puddle of green paint. Now Charizard was green. Wario turned and snickered.

"Wah-hah-hah! How's it hanging 'Greenzard'? He joked.

"Looks more like 'Sickzard' to me." Snake added. Wario shook his head.

"Uh, no. Definitely Greenzard."

"Whatever. Call him what you want Wario, he most certainly looks like a Sickzard." he went on. The two argued over the name Greenzard and Sickzard, not seeing Charizard, I mean Sickzar, erm Greenzar-shit. The POKEMON surrounding itself with flames.

"I said Greenzard!"

"I said Sickzard! There's no other! Princess, what do you think?" They both turned. Peach had gotten out of there when Chariza-Greenza-Sickza-the pokemon started flaming.

"GRAWR!" the pokemon yelled. He headbutted Snake into Wario.

"Ow! Hey, cut that out Sickzard!" Snake growled.

"Get off of me, loser!" Wario said, pushing Snake off. Snake was tempted to beat the shit out of Char-the pokemon but that wasn't his goal right now.

"We need to get out of here. This is a deep hole…" Wario leaned against the wall. And of course he somehow pushed a button. And of course he managed to activate another trap. Little panels in the wall opened up to show guns. Not filled with bullets, no. But instead, they fired out bees. Not only were the bees furious for being rounded up into a gun, but fired out of it was also painful. SO they took their anger out on the closest things they could find. The three froze.

"Sh. I don't think they can see you if we keep sti-" a bee stung Snake in the face. "Ow, fuck! Nevermind, they can see us! Ow gah!" he cried out and began to climb out of the hole. It was pretty difficult for him since the walls were slick with paint. How Peach got out was a mystery. The bees were all over Charizard and Wario. They were screaming and swatting them away. Eventually, Charizard lit the whole area on fire to kill them off. He forgot Wario was still down there. Eventually he had to jump out and roll on the ground to smother the flames. In the aftermath of the prank, Greenzard pulled himself out of the hole.

"What the hell happened!?" Falco asked seeing that Greenzard was green. Snake had stings on his face and Wario was stung all over.

"Let's just-a go…" Wario said. Villager tapped one of his swollen marks. "Ouch! Back off kid!" he barked. Villager looked slightly taken aback before that look in his eye returned.

"Now that I think about it," Palutena started, "how old are you Villager? I mean, you own your own house and mayor a town. You couldn't still be a kid." Now Villager didn't talk much, but when he did, he sounded pretty terrifying. I guess he had been masking his voice to talk to the animals where he's from, but now it seemed permanent. Sort of like if an evil gorilla conjured up the most demonic eal-splitting sound that it could manage. With a hint of phlegm.

"23." he responded.

"No way you fucking liar. Move out of the way, I don't have time for this shit." Falco jumped over the hole. Ryu held out a hand.

"Now Falco, you should be careful. There could be traps arou-" No sooner than he began to say, Falco fell into a hole that was very identical to the one from before. Fox ran over and looked into the hole. He couldn't see the bottom.

"Welp he's dead."

"Screw him, let's keep going." Some smashers progressed while others decided to lurk behind. I mean, if I was them, I wouldn't exactly want to rush in either. So a few others decided to find another way around. Snake's walkie talkie sparked up with the voice of the best Boxcar member.

"Hey Snake?"

"Yeah Samus?"

"I've found the...little...chamber thingie I guess. I'm bringing Lucina down."

"Alright, good to hear. Jigglypuff? How goes you?"

"Puff!" she said. Then Robin's voice took over. "Uh, okay. This is Robin and I don't think Jigglypuff is best at communicatin-ouch! Cut it out Jigglypuff, I'm trying to help! Hey, give that ba-"

"Puff! Jigglypu-"

"Anyways, like I was saying, she heard about the message you sent so she's bringing me and Pikachu there now." he said.

"Is Pikachu awake now?" Samus asked.

"Nope, I'm carrying him. Not sure where we are, but-hey. Jigglypuff, what are you-ouch! Ah! Stop it, that hurts! Okay, I'll give the radio back. Stop it!" there was a cracking and crunching sound. "AH! OW! Damn it, my arm! Why did you do that!? I was giving it back! Ow, my arm. You didn't have to twist it like that! Ah, it hurts!" Marth overheard and ran up to the radio.

"Suck it bitch!"

"M-Marth? Why-"

"Jiggly!"

"Stop hitting me! Take the damn radio!"

"Maybe you shouldn't take the radio from her next time…" Samus sighed. Snake just put the radio away without any words. Marth was snickering and Zelda frowned at their language. The room opened to be slightly larger. Diddy Kong crouched on the ground to look for tripwires.

"Everybody wait!" Lucario shouted. They all halted. He closed his eyes for a second before they snapped back open.

"There's another lifeform in here. Behind that door." He said, looking at the wall. Luigi scratched his head.

"But-a there isn't any-a door here…" Lucario walked forward and put a hand on the wall that was a slightly different color. He pushed it in and it clicked, slowly descending into the ground. There was an ooh and an ah from some people. Behind the door was another wide area, except this time, there was a rope around the foot of Lucas, who was hanging from the ceiling. He flashed a nervous smile.

"Uh...hi?"

* * *

Sheik  
Blah blah  
Smash Basement

Master Hand was on the other side of the iron door. Sheik was pouting and facing away from it. There was silence until Master Hand sighed.

"Sheik, I know you can get out of there. Come on." Although she knew he couldn't see hit, she shook her head. "Do you want to go look for Toon Link and Ness? I've allowed the others who were in solitary go as well." she once again shook her head. "Are you going to speak?" Master Hand heard a voice in his head. Crazy's voice. _Sheik won't speak! Hahaha!_ He shook those thoughts away. "Will you come out of there? What's wrong?"

"You."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." he said. Sheik stood up and turned towards the door.

"You're the problem!" she yelled. He heard her loud and clear even without the yelling.

"Is there something I did to upset you? I want the very best for everyone. Including Toon Link and Ness. If there is something that I have done to inconvenience you, please do tell-"

"Psh. Let's start with you locking me in this place. This seems more like an interrogation chamber than anything."  
"You attacked me. That's a very large offense. You've been in here more than once, but you know that this rule is customary. Besides, it's only a punishment for the worst of the worst. Bowser injuring The Boxcars as he somehow managed to do. Something about shrooms. I'm not sure whether it was a Mushroom or drugs, but at this point, I don't really care. He could have killed someone. Rosalina was torn up to where you'd think this was a horror film. Samus and Ike both had something broken. You have to think about these things. I run this mansion. Sure, I have plenty of powers and trinkets and other things that I can do. But that doesn't really matter. I am just as valuable as any of you. You attacked me. He attacked them. It's the same punishment for both. I'm not showing favorites here." Sheik sat down and closed her eyes.

"You could at least mak-"

"Make the place better? More comfy and bright? This place is not one I want, or like to use. But using it does ensure that whatever problem or wrongdoing doesn't happen again. I have other means of punishing, just this is the most efficient. If I made it better, it would seem more of a reward than a punishment. Besides, I can tell that this is about something else. If you had a problem in here, you surely would have said something by now." he said. His words echoed off the walls. There was no response. "Sheik!" she jumped awake.

"I'm here! I mean, I'm listening. Just processing your words." she stuttered.

"You mean dozing off."

"No! Look, it doesn't nor shouldn't matter to you about what my problems are. Either way, things are just going to carry on the way they were. I don't really care at this point. I found out easily who the two pranksters were way before you guys. Hell, I was the first one who started looking."

"And you didn't say anything!?" he boomed. She rubbed her ears.

"Now now, don't get your damn panties in a bunch."

"I don't wear pa-"

"Figuratively! What's the fun in telling you immediately? Besides, even if I did leave out of this place and tell you, it's not likely you would have caught them in time, unless I had decided to do that when they were both in here."

"So at one point, the two were in here?"

"Yeah. Olimar brought Ness and Toon Link looked to be getting dragged by something. It was weird. Trippy. But at that point, they weren't suspected at the time. I talked to them both. Beat up Ness, hugged Toon Link, that was fun."

"And you wonder why you're in here." he sighed.

"No, I don't. The same way I football slammed Ness on the ground is the same way you're allowing everyone, including my friends, to find and tear them to pieces. I'm not the villain here, I'm just the bad cop." Sheik finished. Master Hand floated silently on the other side of the door.

"Sheik."

"What?"

"Do you want to go get them or not?" The question soared in the air. Sheik was quiet.

"..."

"..."

"Give me their coordinates."

* * *

Lucas  
Diddly-doo  
Toon Link's Super Secret Passageway of Secretness...That's A Secret

It didn't take long for Lucario to pull him down. But it was pretty obvious that he was more than likely with Toon Link and Ness. Rosalina got to him before Snake tore him apart.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" she asked. Before he could respond, she heard the muffled voice of Snake being held back by Bowser.

"I think it's pretty damn obvious what he's doing-"

"I didn't ask you Snake. You must be patient. Ignore that." she told him. Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Uh...well…"

"Speak child!" Bayonetta demanded. Rosalina turned towards her. Both of them were insanely tall, but Bayonetta is still the tallest of them all.

"If you would let him speak first, that'd be great. You have no understanding of children."

"Oh please. I don't mind children unless they're crying."

"It doesn't matter. Allow him the chance to speak." she said. Bayonetta backed off. She went back to Lucas who had a smile on his face. "What?"

"Well," he started. "I found this place. I saw Roy and Corrin screwing around with the tree and decided that before they ruined everything, I would go find the two. They're my friends, if I found them first, I could ask for no punishment." he lied. Fox frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense. How coul-"

"Hey guys! Look! I found a button!" Roy had advanced to the next room and was about to press one of two buttons.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Zelda shouted at him. He stumbled back.

"What? Should I hit this one instead?" There were two buttons. A big red one and a big blue one. The big red one had arrows pointing at it and words that said 'Push me! Hit it! Press! Good button!' while the big blue one didn't have anything next to it. It was dull as well. The smashers rushed into the room. Zelda slapped his hand away. Snake examined the buttons.

"Great, which one should we press?" he asked. Ryu pointed to the blue one.

"The red one is obviously a trap. Look at the labels. They don't want us to push the blue one. Probably since we'll advance." he said. Corrin shook his head.

"I don't think so. That's exactly what they'll expect us to do. If we do hit the red one, unexpectedly, I'm pretty sure that they'll have a path for us forward."

"Let's put it to a vote." Snake said. "Hold up your hand for the red button. Hold em up. Red button...alright, hands down. Now, everyone who wants the blue button, raise your hand. Raise them high for the blue button...alright. Including me, wait. Why the hell is there an odd number? Raise your hand for the red button. Only vote once...Okay, same amount. Blue button? One...two..three...goddamnit! Who just raised their hand a second time?" Marth was snickering next to Corrin. "Marth! Since you think you're so funny, how about you be the one to push the red button? Go ahead!" Bayonetta pushed him forward, barely able to keep on his feet. Everyone backed up.

"Wait!" familiar voice called out. Samus and Lucina were covered in green paint. "We're here. What did we miss?" Samus asked, shoving Lucina aside. She hit the ground on her knees and cried out. Snake was taking cover in his box.

"Hey Sammy. Marth's about to push the button since he was screwing around. I don't think you wanna be in the front." he said. Lucina got off the ground and barged past Yoshi and Greninja.

"Excuse me, I would like to see what's going on." she said, stumbling to the front. Marth clicked the button and dodged to the side. Nothing seemed to happen. A panel opened above it. Meta Knight was eying it suspiciously.

"What is it doing?" he asked. Nobody was reluctant to go to it. Swiftly, it shot out three darts with magic substance. The three darts found its way into the curious Lucina, unsuspecting Cloud, and unfortunate Robin.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" Robin cried out when the dart flew into her arm.

"Ow! Jeez!" Lucina yanked the needle from her shoulder. Cloud pulled out the one that barely caught the side of his neck.

"What's in these?" he said, examining the pinkish looking substance on the tip of the needle. His vision became blurry and his hands rocketed up to his face. Dr. Mario yanked the needle away and looked at the substance. He tasted it. Sweet, like candy. He spit it on the floor when he realized what type of chemical it was.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked another question. Lucas chewed his fingernails. He knew what was about to happen. He moved out of their sight.

"This is-a something usually used to-a influence- one's mind. For-a those who may have-a mental disabilities, the substance can-a calm or put them or anyone to sleep for-a that matter. But this is-a different. It negatively influences the mind. I'm-a not sure to what-a extent, but I know that they'll have-a no control!" he told. Robin's head snapped up, Link being the first she laid eyes on. He looked at her with his hand on his paper sword.

"Link."

"Yeah?" he focused on her, thinking that his sword would help him. She took slow steps towards him.

"There's...some things that I thought you should know. I've been keeping a secret from you that I am ready to tell." she spoke softly. His position softened.

"Really? What is it? Did you steal something?" he questioned. She was closer now, arm's length away when she stopped.

"It's just that...I've been bottling up some things. Emotions. I need to let them out."She began walking again to where they were face to face. He backed up slightly. "I have been bottling up my feelings for you. And to get rid of them, to finally be free, I need you. Please, grant me this at least." she said slowly. His eyes widened slightly as she got closer.

"Uh, what, what're you doing?" he barely finished before she wrapped her arms around him. She pushed her breasts against his chest and pressed her lips against his. He jerked away and pushed her head from his. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Robin! What's gotten into you? I'm in a relationship!" he shouted. She wasn't having it. She tried to kiss him again and he stumbled onto the ground. Zelda's body was almost literally on fire. Link saw and was trying to get away as fast as possible. "Wait! Zel, i-it's not what you think!" he sputtered when she stepped in front of him. He was on the ground crawling away from Robin when Zelda grabbed her arm.

"Get away from him. Now." she said without compassion, fire burning around her and her words sizzling into the air. Robin's lifeless eyes stared back at her, only the colored part of her pupils remained. Robin ignored her and continued towards the swordsman. Zelda's mouth opened to show gritted teeth. All of a sudden, there was a loud 'THWAP' as Zelda smacked Robin. She stumbled to the side and looked at her. The area had gone to silence. Fury erupted in Robin's eyes as she and Zelda stared each other down.

Robin slapped her back.

The two were smacking each other back-to-back. Zelda jumped into the air, body covered in flames. As she was coming down she thrust out her legs, a huge flash struck the zone. Her lightning kick sent Robin flying into the wall. There was a small crease in where the smasher flew. But her persistence grew as the two fought for the trembling Link. Samus rammed Robin to the ground and her gun whip wrapped around her, keeping her from moving.

"That's enough of that. Calm down princess, it's under control." she said as Robin squirmed. But they forgot about the other two smashers. She turned around to find Lucina's face dangerously close to hers. Then she remembered that Lucina had been hit by the dart. "Lucina! Back off!" she barked and shoved her away. But Samus was the first that she laid her eyes on. And she was determined. The blue-haired swordsman quickly got up and re-approached her. Samus looked to the side to see Peach whose eyes were glistening. Her heart pumped when it came to things like these. Samus thrusted the gun to her hands.

"Here, hold this. Don't lose it, it's important." Samus faced Lucina who was heartstruck. She held her arms wide, as if gesturing a hug. Lucina smiled and took her embrace. Samus bent backward and german suplexed her into the ground. "How does it feel? I have no heart." she whispered. Lucario grinned. "Damn it Lucario. I'm trying to be intimidating." she dropped Lucina to the ground. There seemed to be comotion elsewhere.

Cloud was staring intensely at Mewtwo. The pokemon didn't like it. Cloud began to walk towards him(or it. Whatever gender you prefer), looking into his eyes. Big mistake. Mewtwo's eyes flashed and Cloud became dizzy. With a wave of the creature's hand, Cloud went spiralling into the air. Mewtwo pulled back his arms and thrusted a dark attack, burning and blowing him away.

"Everyone! Don't just stand there! Pin him down!" there was no need. Cloud had hit his head super hard on the wall, knocking him out. Samus however still had Lucina all over her. She was a lot harder to deal with than she initially thought.

"Damn it Lucina! Fuck off! I don't swing like that!" Samus kicked her off her feet and slammed her back onto the ground. Lucina almost didn't even react. The swordsman snatched her arm and pulled Samus down. She struggled on her feet as Lucina flipped up, wrapping herself around her arm and pulling her face to hers. Samus swung her other arm, picking Lucina up off the ground, right into the air above her. Samus dropped her over her outstretched knee. Lucina gasped out, finally reacting a little. She rolled off and crawled to her feet. Samus pulled back her fist when Snake grabbed her hand.

"Sammy! You're going to snap her in half before she's back to normal! No more fighting!" he growled. Samus eyebrows narrowed.

"Snake, how I handle my attacker is none of your business. You're just lucky I haven't snapped her neck yet."

"Isn't she your friend?"

"She's alright, not bad to hang out with. I don't mind her. But calling her friend is a huge stretch. My wrist is still broken and it is killing me. I don't at all hate her, but she's breaking some huge boundaries here. "

"It's not her, she's out of her fucking mind. But whatever she's turned into, show her some affection."

"Snake! No! I'm not that kind of woman!" she protested. He facepalmed as Lucina latched herself to Samus.

"I'm not suggesting that. Just...uh...give her a piggyback ride or something." Samus looked at Lucina. Lucina looked back with soulless pupils and smiled.

"...Fine." she sighed. She knelt down and Lucina crawled onto her back, smelling her hair and releasing a very...orgasmic...sound. "Snake, this is making me uncomfortable." Lucina leaned into her ear.

"Mmm, you smell different when you're awake…" Samus had the pleasure of Lucina licking her ear. She winced and nearly backed into a wall. Instinctively.

"Guys, can we move on? It's getting late." Fox glanced at his watch. It was almost 5:00. He had to figure out what he was eating for dinner. He walked up and pressed the blue button. It sparked and electrocuted him. "Gzzt!" he fell onto the ground fried. Yoshi jumped in surprise. Corrin looked confused.

"Wait, if neither of the buttons worked, how do we get past?" he asked. There was the sound of something opening.

"Guys, there's a door over here." Pit said, opening it. Palutena marched forward and patted him on the head.

"Exemplary work Pit! Good job! Don't worry, I will be the brave one to advance first into this new terrain!" she smiled. She walked into the door, "Ahhhh!..." and fell into an endless pit. Pit ran to the edge and placed his foot over what seemed invisible.

"Guys, this hall is see-through!" he cried out.

"Oh for the love of, I don't have time for this!" Samus said. She ran into the door, Lucina bobbing on her back. She jumped over the first part of the door and landed on an invisible wall. She ran around the ceiling to the opposite wall. The smashers looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her. There were bodies everywhere. Marth jumped and landed on nothing, barely getting caught by Yoshi, who was happy to help.

"Oh gods, pull me up!" Yoshi ate him whole and popped out an egg. He chucked it. It flew through the air like a football and smacked Wario in the head. Wario stumbled into a hole, his hands catching the edges of the invisible platform.

"Wah! Oh, mama mia. Luckily I grabbed the edge-" Villager fell from the sky and jumped off his head. Wario flew down to the pit. "You little braaaaaaa…" he shouted on his way down. Villager looked down with empty eyes.

" _DoEs ThIs LoOk LiKe ThE fAcE oF mErCy!?_ " he grinned. He missed Villie, his best friend (aka, villager with the pink hair). Samus was almost at the end of the hall when she saw something flying at her. It looked like another sucker punch fist, but with a missile on the back.

"Oh shit! Rocket-propelled punches!" she warned the others. She didn't have time to move, she was in the air. So she ducked down and the fist missed her. Instead crashing into Lucina's jaw. She flew out of her hands into Greninja. They didn't fall into the void, but hit the ground with a thud. "Uh...whoops. Welp, not my problem anymore." she said and turned to the door way. She was the first to make it. There were still Rocket Punches flying from the ground at other smashers, but what was the fun in destroying the guns? Not her problem. Her radio sparked up.

"Samus! Stop the guns!" Snake's voice called out. She smirked.

"Why?"

"Samus!"

"Alright, I was just joking." She walked over and pushed a small button next to the firing gun, turret, thingie, assuming it was the power button. Instead, a mechanical hand descended from the ceiling. Samus, who was not in the mood for anymore pranks, grabbed it, trying to pull it from the ceiling. It was a lot sturdier than it seemed. She planted her feet firmly into the floor, sweat forming on her face as she groaned, trying to break the arm. It swung in one direction, sending her backwards. Fox was the next one to make it to the room. The mechanical hand shot in his direction, picking him up.

"Ah! Let me go! What's with this thing?" It held him into the air. "Samus! Help me out here!" Sumas, I mean, Samus jumped up and kicked the hand, but was instead swatted away with Fox's body.

"Ah! Damn!" she struggled as a panel opened up the floor. It revealed a yellowish goop, scolding hot. Who knows what it did. The hand darted towards the goop with Fox.

"Wait! Don't drop me! What is that stuff?" he asked. The hand let go except for its index finger and thumb, pinching Fox's tail and dangling him over the goop. "Hey, that hurts! Don't let go, but let go!" Samus got off the ground and reach for her gun, finding nothing. She remembered that Peach still had it, with a struggling Robin on the other end. It reminded her of Lucina, making her shudder. The hand let go of the shouting Fox, making him fall earthward. He didn't want to die in melted cheese, if that's what it was. Samus ran and dove to the edge, holding out her hand.

"Fox! Grab on!" Fox reached out and caught her fingertips, hanging dangerously close to yellow muck. She grabbed him with her other hand and pulled him to the ground. The rested on the floor.

"*huff* *puff* Thanks."

"No...problem. Boxcar for a reason."

"To beat up little kids?" there was a pause.

"Pretty much." she and Fox stood up, stretching and waiting for others. Mario jumped up and grabbed the floor over the gap. He pulled himself up.

"Hey look, Mario's here." Fox pointed out. There was a small exploding sound. A green missile, Luigi, flew and accidentally head-butt Mario in the back as an attempt to get in. Mario flew forward.

"Fox look out!" Samus dodged out of the way. Mario rolled forward.

"Gah!" Fox cried as he was knocked backwards, careening into the goop. Mario held his head.

"Oh...that-a hurt. Who did-a I just hit?" he thought aloud. He saw Fox in the goop. If only he had brought F.L.U.D.D….

Fox jumped out as quickly as he could. He was plastered with the stuff, wincing at the heat.

"Somebody get this cheese off me!" Rosalina, Snake, Link, Kirby, and Duck Hunt reached the area. In that order. Snake ran and stomped the turrets launching the sucker-punch fist to death. He looked at Samus.

"Samus! I thought you were going to shut this damn thing off!" he scolded. She shot a mean look at him.

"Did you not see what just happened?" she asked him bitterly.

"No, I didn't I was too busy making sure I didn't get punched in the face, like the doctor."

"Well, you're fine aren't you? Don't be such a baby." she curtly replied. Snake sneered.

"Jeez, who shit in your food. What 'happened' anyway?"

"Somebody get this cheese off me!" Fox repeated, burning slightly too much to do it himself. Luigi strode up to him.

"Don't-a worry. I'll help…" he reached out, but his hand was smacked away by Rosalina.

"Unless you want to be slick, I wouldn't touch him if I were you." she warned. The runny cheese goop stuff made its way down his body, every spot it touched left his pink, exposed skin. Fox heard what she said and turned to face her.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked. Rosalina looked away.

"Your arm…" he looked down only for his expression to change drastically. His fleshy (and pink) arm had been ridden of all hair. He felt his head. Meaty. Ears. squishy. He turned around and looked at his tail.

"AAAAH! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!? I'M A MONSTER!" he cried out, running and sliding under Snake's box.

"Hey! Get out of there!" Snake fussed. He went to grab the box, only for it to move away from him. There were sobbing noises coming from it. Snake decided to just leave him alone.

"Guys?" Pit said.

"That was kind of disturbing." Marth said, standing at the doorway. He must've just made it and saw what happened. Marth moved as Link, Zelda, Mewtwo (who was telekinetically carrying an unconsious Cloud), and Captain Falcon hopped through the door. Zelda dusted off her dress.

"Well that was a hassle. What's all of the commotion?" she asked. Samus shook her head.

"Uh...Fox just lost all of his body hair. He's not taking it too well." as she said that, there were wails from the box.

"Heh. More like he's not taking it so 'wail'. Eh Zelda?" Link joked. Zelda frown, folded her arms, and turned away from him. He sighed and walked over to Roy. "Man, what do I do? Ever since Robin kissed me, Zelda won't even so much as look at me.."

"Dude, that just happened. Maybe she's still upset. Besides, this is Zelda we're talking about. It wasn't your fault; she'll get over it." Roy said. Link scratched his head.

"I hate it when things like this happen. I just all-in-all hate it when she's upset in general, not even at me. I just want to see her happy."

"Look man, you're just going to have to wait it out. I've been in the same situation. This is the solution." There was the sound of something dragging. Captain Falcon stood up.

"Yo. If you don't mind, I'm going to keep going." he stated, walking over to the green button on the wall.

"No! Don't push it-" but it was too late. He clicked the button and another mechanical hand came from the ceiling. It patiently looked around for a target.

"Kill it!" Corrin yelled, jumping up and grabbing it (don't forget his sword is paper). There were attacks coming from everywhere. Mega man sprung off of Rush, landing in the room. People seemed to still be arriving.

"Woah! What's going on here!?" There were all sorts of attacks flying everywhere. Someone threw a goddamn fridge. I'm joking. But Villager did throw a tree after cutting it down and pocketing it. Mega Man dodged an incoming bomb. "You know what!? I don't want to know!" he shouted, shooting at whatever everybody else was shooting. The mechanical hand seemed unaffected by all of this. It went straight for the box, snatching Fox from underneath.

"Ah no! Not you again! Haven't you done enough!?" another panel opened in the ground. This time with green goop instead. It looked really cold. "Somebody help!"

"We're trying!" Zelda used Din's Fire. It nearly set him on fire.

"This hand is really strong!" Snake said, loading another clip into his Semi-automatic shotgun (Remington. Fav of mine). The hand dangled Fox over the goop.

"Do something! Please!" Fox cried. Lucario began to charge an Aura sphere.

"Stay patient!"

All of a sudden, Mr. Game and Watch jumped up and pulled out a '9' hammer on Judge. He smacked the hand, sending a metal splitting sound through the air and making it fly off the hinges. It hit the wall and spun into the muck, carrying a screaming Fox. The was a mini explosion. Must've been the hand. There were more noises of something dragging. Corrin fell off the ceiling.

"Ow!"

"Is Fox dead?" Lucas asked, looking over the edge.

"No, I can still sense his life force." Lucario answered. Fox jumped out the goop quickly as possible. He was covered in the stuff, shivering as well.

"Somebody get this Jello™ off of me!" he shouted. Strangely, Peach made it to the doorway, struggling to bring something with her. She was having a hard time getting 'her' up the ledge.

"Ngh!" she struggled. Everybody simply watched her. Finally, she pulled Robin, who was still tied up, over the edge of the door. She drug her all the way inside the room and rested against the wall. SHe was panting hard and had a light shine of sweat on her forehead. It wasn't natural for her appearance, but she'll be fine. Robin was struggling against the rope, still.

"So that's what that dragging noise was." Samus walked over to Peach. She grabbed her gun and patted the princess on the head. "Good job. Now, Fox, how do you feel?"

"Somebody get this Jello™ off of me!" he repeated.

"Guys!" People had forgotten about what Pit had to say.

"Uh, I-a don't know about-a helping you, Fox." Luigi sheepishly said. "I don't really-a know what this-a goop does to you…" All of a sudden, Fox became poofy again...with hair! He fell to the ground.

"Oh thank the lord in heaven!" he prayed. But he got poofier and poofier. It was starting to stretch inches, feet, meters. Once Fox noticed, his expression changed instantly. "Goddamnit! Why? What have you done to me!?" he cried. Everybody began to back away.

"Fox, you're getting spiky, like a porcupine…" Sonic mentioned. It was about to get deadly in there. His hair was growing to the size of the room. AND spikier.

"Oh shit!" Snake yelled. He was backed against the wall.

"We got to get out of here!" L.L. said.

"Guys!"

"WHAT PIT!? IS NOW REALLY THE TIME!?" Marth, Link, and Corrin yelled.

"There's a door over here!" there was a creaking sound as he opened it. Fox was groaning as the weight of the extra hair began to weigh him down.

"D-damn it...I can't...stand…" he stuttered. He was still growing, and FAST. Nobody could cut the hair out of the way without blades, so the name of the game was…

"Everybody haul ass!" Samus shouted. The smashers ran for their lives, trying their best to avoid falling into the piles of muck. Samus stopped short with Diddy Kong and Mega Man behind her.

"Oh shit, we're stuck!" Samus was right next to the yellow goop. She reached down and grabbed a handful. Quickly, she slung it all over the hair blocking the way. It retreated, but was quickly regrowing. "Come on!" she yelled, ushering Diddy Kong forward. Fox fell to the ground as his pointy sharps nearly impaled any of the remaining smashers. The door slammed shut behind them only to find that his spike were sticking through.

* * *

Master Hand  
5:03pm  
Smash Mansion

Master Hand was floating outside, trying to figure out something he could do to fix the mansion. Sure, there was a number of ways he could do it, but he wanted the most effective way.

"Well, with Crazy taking his evening nap and all of the smashers gone, it's gotten pretty quiet around here. It's peaceful. I hope nothing else bad happens."

"Master Hand! Master Hand! The king needs your help! Quick!" Master Hand sighed at this notice. He turned to find King Dedede holding an incapacitated smasher. "He needs the doctor immediately!" Master Hand took one look at him and the smasher was healed in the snap of a finger. He began to wake up over Dedede's shoulder.

"Ugh...Wh-what the hell?...What the hell!? Put me down fatass!" Dark Pit pushed himself off of Dedede. He wiped the blood off his chin and neck and looked at it thoroughly. "What happened?"

"I ain't sure, but I know when I found you that you wasn't doing too well! Master Hand here fixed you up!"

"Oh...Well, I'm not sure what happened, but thank you...I guess...Now, what happened while I was out? Did you find the pranksters?" he asked Master Hand.

"About that. It was Toon Link and Ness. I have their coordinates. Whoever captures them first can choose their punishment." he told.

"Death!?" Pittoo's eyes shined.

"WITHIN reason. If you would like to go get them, I could tell you where they are."

"Hell yeah I wanna know!"

"So does the king! Tell me now!" Master Hand stared at the two of them.

"You two are horribly mannered. I'll show you nonetheless. Do be prepared for them as well. I can only feel that the others aren't doing so well."

"Alright. Since this moron found me, I'll grant you the honor of traveling beside me until we get there." Dark Pit pointed at Dedede with his thumb. Dedede frowned.

"Ima just ignore that. Master Hand!"

"Yes?"

"Send word of my arrival to the Boxcars!"

"Sure. As a matter of fact, I'll call them now so you can speak to them." Master Hand did something and a ringing noise could be found. The other end barely picked up.

"Ah! It's so sharp and spiky! It's coming in deeper! We can't take this! I don't know how much further we can go! There's too much! It's sticking to the walls! It's coming inside! Help Master Hand! Hel-" it hung up. Dark Pit was dying on the concrete while Dedede had a shocked look on his face.

"Uh...Let's disregard that. You and Dark Pit should be on your way."

"Okey-dokey! Hey! Dark Pit, you ready?"

"Ahahaha! Was that fucking Samus!? Oh my god! Hahahahaha!"

"I don't think he's ready Master Hand."

"Me neither Dedede. Me neither."

"Well, while we wait, the king is hungry! Bring me what you promised!" he declared, laying back to prepare himself for food. Master Hand floated confusedly.

"Promise? What promise?" King Dedede's expression changed.

"Where the hell is the king's cake!?"

* * *

 **Did you like it? This was fun to do! Be sure to leave feedback or prank suggestions in my DMs (direct messages) or the comment section! I do respond! Thanks for reading! Next chapter is going to be BIG. Three more left! 11, epilogue, extra stories. I had tons of fun reading and writing this stuff! It's not easy sometimes, but I make room for fanfiction when I can! But besides real world problems or other boring shit, I prefer to look at the good side. Creative criticism is accepted and appreciated! Until then, I leave you with but a toodles!**

 **that is, if you're still interested of course.**


	11. A Sixth Sense and Seventh Element

**That was a nice and much needed break. I'm back in the new year with a new chapter! Thank you TheShadowStarr23 and Ecenema for suggestions! I will not be needing anymore suggestions, so thank you all who have contributed in this story so far! There's a lot of my love in this! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

And they proceeded. The spikes finally stopped following behind. Who knows what was becoming of Fox or where those who had fallen down were at. All the smashers knew was that there was only one way to go. Down another narrow hall. Except this prank was different. There was torches on the walls with an instruction manual on the wall. Pit grabbed it before anyone else saw, picking one of the torches off the wall and reading it aloud. ( **turn off the lights, make it dark. Campish** )

"Guys, as usual, I found something. It looks to be the instruction manual for something. Possibly how to navigate through this tunnel. Not going to lie, I'm starting to hate this place." his voice echoed off the walls. There was panting and deep breathing all around. It was cold in the dark room.

"Hold on boy." Snake called out. "Give us a minute to catch our breaths. It's pretty chilly in here." he said, breathing to see white air coming out. They rested against the walls on the floor. For some reason, the smashers crowded around during the break, possibly for warmth. Pit held up the torch.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take." he sighed.

"We should almost be there. I don't see how much longer this could go. Obviously, Toon Link and Ness have put a lot of work into this." Corrin replied. Roy was snoozing lightly on his shoulder.

"It's not so bad. I-In a way, it's actually kind of fun." Lucas reassured. "I d-don't think that Toon and Ness would do this to be mean."

"Doesn't matter whether they are doing it to be mean or not. If I find them and beat their asses and I have good intentions still doesn't make it okay." Link said. Lucas looked defeated. Pit patted him on his back. Samus and Snake were slightly farther away from the group.

"It is pretty cold in here." Snake said to himself. Samus shook her head.

"No. Phendrana Drifts is cold. It's fine in here. Did crawling out of a microwave make you adapt to warm temperature?"

"No. And that's not funny Samus." He was smoking a cigarette.

"Sorry." The two stood in silence for a bit. "Hey Snake?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that Master Hand will let you stay? I know he's a man, well, hand of his word, but to allow everyone else back to the mansion It seems like a lot. And I don't want you to leave." Snake looked up at the ceiling, blowing out smoke.

"I don't know Samus. But I do believe it'll all work out. I just got this feeling. And I don't like it, but I know that everything's going to turn out fine. And I don't mean by some fate bullshit. I think it's because I won't settle for less. We've got a good thing going on. We're a good team. And because of that, I think that we're going to be okay." It was silent again. "It was pretty funny when you swallowed those laxatives." Samus punched him.

"Fuck you it wasn't asshole. Go straight to hell." she bitterly turned away from him.

"Come on Sammy. Don't be such a bad sport. I was kidding around."

"No."

"Look, I get it. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Tournament Brawl was fun as hell. But, on the occasion that I don't stay, or I end up leaving early, don't mope. You still have access to-" Samus heard somebody say 'Friends With Benefits' and whipped out her gun so fast that the air nearly exploded. "Samus! Ignore them! This is important." Her eyes shifted to his face, gun still aiming at Marth's head. "Like I said, in case I'm gone, give me a call. I'm always here. I'm on break, so I'm not needed at, well, 'home' I guess." he told her. It may not look it, but Samus was reassured. And happy. Snake felt what looked to be a dust cloud poke him with something sharp. He grunted and kicked out, striking something and sending it across the room. The crowd erupted in laughter when Young Link took the stone mask off and began rubbing his face.

"Ow!" he mumbled. Snake growled.

"Now is not the time for that shit!" He yelled. He got off the wall and approached the group. "Who's idea was it?"

"Moving on!" Link got up, grabbed a torch and began to walk down the hall. Seeing that anything was better than an angry Snake, they got up and followed suite.

"Guys wait!" Pit called out. They turned around. "Under the instruction manual, there was a button."

"No motherfu-" many people called out. "We've pissed around with the buttons enough! Leave that shit alone!" Pit didn't like being yelled at. It sort of hurt his feelings. He was only trying to be helpful.

Later down the hall was a wall (and it rhymes!). Like a dead end. The had been walking for a good six or seven minutes now. The stone wall was just as dull as the others. It was really cold now, breath turning to frost as they all took breaths. Lucario looked back at the sulking Pit after searching for a way through the wall.

"Pit, what does the instruction manual say?" he asked.

"It's in another language. I don't know what it says." Dr. Mario took the piece of paper from him. Mewtwo, who had been telekinetically carrying Cloud, dropped him. Cloud started groaning and slowly began to wake up. Robin was still struggling against the ropes.

"Ugh...Wh-where am I?"

"Shut the hell up. The doctor's trying to think." Snake said. Cloud quickly got off the ground. He didn't remember what happened. It was peculiar for him to just randomly be lying on the floor. Mewtwo was staring daggers. Anyway, Dr. Mario studied the form, possibly reading it. He then crumpled it up and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"Every-a damn thing is just another endurance test!" he cried.

"Well, what did the note say?" Lucario asked. Everybody was staring at the Doctor. It was a lot of pressure. Be he's fine.

"Well, since I'm a doctor, I have-a learned a couple of languages in-a order to deal with -a patients who didn't speak my language. I-a used to speak-a pure Italian! But I have-a learned English, Spanish, French, Vietnamese, and-a Russian. It wasn't-a easy. But-a the note wasn't-an instruction manual. It was just a taunt message." he said. The note roughly translated to: IF YOU CAN READ THIS, YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THIS HALL LOSERS!'. He told that to everyone.

"To hell with it!" Snake fussed. He began putting something together, pulling out retractable pieces out of his clothes. He then pulled out a giant, strange object. It looked like a cone except with the top cut off slightly. After he was finished, he put the missile into the gun and aimed it at the wall.

"Shit!"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff said over the radio. She had arrived at the entrance and was on her way to the group.

"Get down!" Link yelled, diving onto the ground.

"No Snake! Don't do it!" Samus warned. "They said we can't escape! Think smart, not raw fire-power!"

"Samus, I think I know what I'm doing." he said and fired the rocket. It flew straight at the dead-end. As it hit, the wall blinked blue and sent the rocket back at them. Snake's eyes widened. "Everybody RUN!"

"AH!"

"Shit! Again!"

"Roy get out of the way!" the ran over each other away from the rocket. The smashers tripped over each other, all landing on the ground. The missile flew over their heads, far to the other wall, which was closed. Link stood up.

"Gods that was close." he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Despite it being so cold, everyone's warm breaths in his face while cluttered together made him sweat a little. That and all of the excitement.

"Link, turn around!" Pit shouted.

"Hah! Real funny Pit. I'm not falling for that silly trick-"

"Get down you moron!" Corrin tackled him onto the ground, landing on Marth. The rocket flew over their heads again.

"Ouch! Get off!" Marth yelled. Link looked up at the rocket constantly bouncing off of the far walls, getting faster with each return.

"Guys, I'm scared..." Lucas said. They were trapped.

* * *

Toon Link  
5:32pm  
Boss Labs

Toon Link was watching the smashers progress on a giant screen. Ness was leaning on the chair Toon was sitting on. He was giggling to himself.

"Dude, all these years of planning has totally been worth it! I never thought we'd have pulled it off this well!" he smiled. Toon Link seemed to be thinking about something.

"Yeah...Doesn't feel right without Lucas."

"I understand how you feel, but I also think that he's made his decision. Besides, he's right there!"

"Yeah, duh. I know that. Should we help those guys out?" he asked, watching the missile bounce back and forth quickly.

"Nah they're fine."

"Somebody could get hurt."

"And?"

"Like, killed hurt."

"That one is not on us. That was Snake's fault. I'm not helping and I don't plan to. I'm more worried on what we're going to do with the smashers that we caught. You know, the ones who fell into the pit? They're already locked in a cage. Unconscious as well. No better time than now." he said. Toon Link hopped out of the chair and made his way to the back room.

"Well, I've had something special planned for them. It's not an ordinary prank, like many."

"Well, what is it?" Toon Link whispered in Ness' ear and his expression change to confusion. "Stop kidding around and tell me!"

"That's it!"

"Where'd you get them? You know, 'them'?"

"Oh, I had the three of them for a good while, ever since they were little. At least, age double by human years, since they were 16. Add three and multiply by two and...uh…"

"Divide 16 by 2 for 8 and then add three. 11 and then multiply by 2. 22 dude."

"Same thing. But they're getting old."

"Is the prank safe? At least, safer than the missile Snake shot?"

"Yeah, I had all their teeth removed and just fed them liquids. They've been happy for the most part."

"Interesting. Are you ready to set it up?"

"Yep." Toon Link replied.

"Who all fell into the hole?"

"I dunno. Hopefully at least four people."

"Well, let's go!" Ness said, opening a door and the two disappearing behind them. On the screen though…

* * *

Roy  
5:38pm  
Cooling Hall?

"Okay! To hell with this!" Roy frustratingly exclaimed and pulled out his paper replica sword. The missile was flying by and he threw it up. It didn't work and the paper sword fell to the ground. "Damn!"

"What were you trying to do?" Marth asked curiously.

"Blow up the missile."

"With it right next to us?" There was silence.

"Wow. You got a point." All of a sudden. Diddy Kong jumped up when the rocket passed and shot a peanut from his popgun. It hit the missile while far away and exploded it, sending debris and little shrapnel flying.

"Thank the heavens! Everyone is okay!" Pit laughed. A piece of debris pummeled Mario to the ground

"Nice job Diddy. I don't know why I didn't think of that." Samus added. The smashers slowly got off the ground. Zelda dusted off her dress. Peach swiped dust from her hair. Snake shot another missile-Waitaminute, that didn't happen. I meant Snake looked down with slight embarrassment.

"Snake!" Zelda confronted him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You nearly killed us!"

"Yeah. And? How many times have you almost died thanks to tweedle dee and tweedle dum?"

"I-well-you…"

"Exactly. You should be more worried about us getting out of here." Robin popped up with excitement.

"Guys! I'm all better!" they were startled to hear her talk. Cloud went and deactivated Samus's rope gun.

"Well, good to kno-"

"Fooled you!" she said, lunging for Link. Captain Falcon chopped her in the back of the head and knocked her out.

"Huh, glad that's over."

"Thanks Falcon." Link said. He looked over at Zelda who refused to meet his gaze. Hey, do you think you could break the wall?" he asked. Captain Falcon looked over at the wall.

"I could try. Here goes nothing…" He ran to the wall, turned around and pulled back his fist. "FALCON," he slowly turned towards the wall. "PUN-" the wall reflected his fist into his own face. He flew back, tumbling over Yoshi and smashing into R.O.B.. Peach jumped over all of the bodies rolling on the ground. Snake stopped and took a good look at Falcon. Out cold.

"You guys remember that button we found? I suggest we hit it." Yoshi felt something moving under him. Robin woke up with her eyes low and frown on her face .

"Can you please get off of me?" Everybody looked suspicious. Except Link, who was frightened. She started feeling all around her body. "Wh-what the...where the hell is it?" She asked herself. Peach walked up with her sword, holding her hands out. It was kind of weighty in her opinion, but whatever. Robin alarmingly snatched it from her. "Hey! Give me that! Not cool!" she thought Peach took it from her while she was out. Mewtwo was extra suspicious. He jammed his hand towards the sword.

"!" he grunted.

"Yeah, he's got a point. How do you still have your sword?"

"Now that I think about it, Cloud, yours isn't paper. What are you two up to?" Zelda asked.

"I sleep with mine." she replied, not catching what she said. There was a quiet as a distant sprinting noise was heard. The far door opened and two smashers entered, one going as fast as they could. They stopped and watched him run all the way down the hall. He collapsed on the ground, panting and sweat dropping. He pointed at Robin through deep breaths.

"Wh-*huff* What are you? Some kind of *puff* fucking freak!?" Pittoo spat out and fell on the ground.

"Really? You ran all the way here for that?" Robin sighed with frustration. Snake was getting annoyed.

"To hell with the swords! Those two are in here somewhere and within our grasp and we're not going to get stuck in this hall! I'm pressing that button with or without you!" he trailed off, heading to the button that clearly told him not to push. Behind Dark Pit ran up King Dedede.

"Woah! Why you gotta run so fast?"

"Hey! Dedede! Where've you been?" Samus asked.

"Well, at first I went down to the edge of that there barrier on top! Then I found him and he was all bloody and beat up! So I brought him down to Master Hand and he fixed him up just fine! So we came down here!" he smiled proudly.

"What about the spikes?"

"Huh?"

"Fox? All of those spikes?"

"Oh! You mean those!" he said. "This here Dark Pit cut through them with his bow!"

"You're *huff* damn right I did." he got off the ground. Snake walked up to the button. He could hear the other smasher talking farther away. He scoffed and hit the button, although it clearly said, 'DO NOT PRESS'. There was a whirring noise Snake felt something move on the ground. The floor was moving backwards like a treadmill.

"Shit." He looked back to see the floor opening up. Fire began to spew upwards. He looked back with a troubled look on his face. "Hey Samus! I-uh...may have made a mistake!" he yelled. She looked back. There was Toon Link's voice over a speaker.

"Well well well! Looks like you couldn't figure out how to leave! Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way!" The floor began moving faster. Snake was running now. There was a grate over the fire pit so nobody would die. "Ever think to look on the back of the note? Too late now! All you have to do is run! For a long time! We won't make it easy though! We've prepared a present for you since you've made it this far! Ever heard of a banana cream pie?" Donkey Kong's mouth started watering.

"What is he talking about!?" Wario demanded to know. The ceiling opened and more mechanical hands came out. There was a small machine above each and every one of the hands. Out popped a pie.

"Shit!" Snake said louder as the treadmill floor sped up.

"Yep! I've made tons for those of you that has made it here! Sorry that it's a little chili in there! But by the looks of it, you won't be for much longer! Hey Mario, not sure if you're there or not, but talk about a treadmill grill am I right!? Enjoy the thrills!" the tape cut off and the treadmill was going faster. Samus angrily looked back at Snake.

"God damn it you asshole! Couldn't you wait ten seconds!?" she shouted. She picked the paper off of the ground as it was drifting backwards. She looked on the back and it read, 'DON'T LET IT GO OVER YOUR HEAD!" she looked at the very top of the wall at the high ceiling. There was a small switch with a troll face on it. Samus gritted her teeth and threw the paper down. She was running mildly fast.

"What the hell are we going to do!?" Roy asked. He was a little worried that he might get scorched. Cloud looked at the fire then stared intently at Robin.

"What? What!?"

"Are you kidding me!?" Pittoo fussed.

"I just got done running and now agai-mmph!" He got hit in the face by a pie. He tumbled backwards and slid under Pit. Pit slipped and fell on him.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Get off of me you moron!" they were approaching the fire quickly. Pittoo pushed Pit off of him. "You twat! Come on!" he pulled Pit by his arm. Pit stumbled to his feet. Snake passed them up without a glance. He figured they'd be fine. They flung pies left and right, the hands that is. A pie flew right over Snake's head, hitting Pittoo again. "Gah!"

Corrin was running against the treadmill with full speed. He saw Roy falling behind and Marth speeding up. "Roy! Grab my hand!" He called as he jumped and stuck his arm into the wall. Roy dove and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks! What about those!?"

"Huh?" Corrin looked up to see six hundred pies heading his way. Not literally of course, but...uh..yeah. He gritted his teeth and flung Roy.

"Hey! What the hell!?" he flew through the air as Corrin launched himself off of the wall. He grabbed his leg and dodged the pies. He stuck his arm into the wall again. Roy was dangling.

"You okay?"

"Blood...rushing to mah brain…" he coughed out. Samus was nearly in the front, next to Lucas. She got an idea.

"Hey, Lucas."

"Y-yeah?" he replied through breaths.

"Can you freeze those pie machi-" she dodged a pie. "nes? It may make things less tedious-" she slipped on a pie and hit the floor. Get it? Banana pie? Slip? Okay...I'm sorry…*ahem* Quickly she scrambled to her feet, bumping into Yoshi who had Captain Falcon on his back. "Sorry." she said. Lucas thought to himself. _That might work, but I don't want to ruin the prank...Forget it! I'll try!_ He jumped and shouted 'PK Thunder' and something that looked like a big snowflake flew up to the machines. It burst and ice covered it. The hands began moving slowly. One of the hands threw a pie. It flew through the air at fast speeds. Marth barely saw it coming and tried to dodge, but was too late. It hit him in the head, busting the pie into icicle shards and knocking Marth out. He fell to the ground exasperated and unconscious.

"Great! I made it worse!"

"Is he all right!?" Samus called. "Marth!" he was drifting behind on the treadmill. She sighed deeply and ran in the other direction, towards him. She quickly approached him (and the fire). She skid to a stop and picked him up. That chozo DNA is pretty dang useful. She held him in one arm, a foot or two from the fire. There were sounds like bricks breaking and the frozen pies were smacking everything around them. Samus ran as fast as she could away from the fire.

But the treadmill began to speed up.

"Oh fuck me!" she shot the ceiling. Several times. It chipped slightly, enough to fit a hand in. She used the whip on her gun and hooked to the ceiling. She was sweating buckets and heaving deep breaths. "Damn. This is exhausting! I swear that if I don't get a bath soon I'm killing someone." She said. She felt something warm though. She looked back to see that the tip of her ponytail had caught fire and was spreading. She patted it out as fast as she could. Despite her efforts, the end of her golden locks were singed black. Her blood was boiling. Everything started whirring down. The same perky voice sounded on the speaker. Toon Link's voice.

"Okay okay, that seems like plenty for now." The fire died down and the treadmill stopped. The hands stayed though and they waited silently. "Not so cold anymore now are you? Okay, I won't antagonize you since you're probably tired, so rest up and progress when you're ready!" the tape cut off and the door opened. Everybody was collapsed on the ground, panting and sweating. Bowser Jr. looked around and leaned back in his clown car.

"You guys sure are lazy." he said. Link jammed a paper sword towards him, breathing deeply.

"You weren't even *huff* fucking running! You were flying the whole *puff* time!"

"Yeah whatever." he curtly replied. Pit and Pittoo were nearly passed out on the ground. Link was on his knees. Dedede was passed out on the ground. Yoshi was feeling just fine. Sonic, like an ass, wanted more. Marth was out cold. Captain Falcon was out cold. Roy was tired. Corrin was sick of the shit. Ganondorf was going to murder those kids. Lucas was tired, but otherwise indifferent. Snake was kneeling on the ground, angrily panting. Robin was sitting on top of R.O.B. the whole time due to her crippling slow speed. R.O.B. was okay? Diddy Kong was trying to make sure there were no traps. Donkey Kong was eating some banana cream pie. It was tasty. Bowser was breathing flames, as if everybody didn't have enough of that. Rosalina was deep in thought. Peach was leaning against the wall, attempting to catch her breath. Luigi just wanted to go home. But he would never refuse an adventure. Unless it had ghost. Fuck that. Mario was back-to-back with , both thinking intently about something. Who knows where Bayonetta was. Shulk was really feeling it. Villager was glowing purple with dark aura. Probably had to use the bathroom. Double L. was smiling to himself. He missed this. Ryu considered it as a challenge. So...challenge completed? Something appeared at the door to the far left. Robin, Jigglypuff and Pikachu walked through the door. They saw most everyone lying on the ground.

"What in Sam Hill is going on here?" Robin (M) asked. Pikachu looked at him then looked back. Jigglypuff was ignoring him.

"It's about time you got here Jigglypuff." Snake waved. She smiled.

* * *

Sheik  
6:02pm  
Toon Link's Super Secret Passageway of Secretness (That's a Secret) Entrance Room

"What the hell happened here?" Sheik asked herself as she saw several bits and pieces of stairs all over the floor. There were still a couple of smashers hanging back. Like Olimar. "Hey. Olimar."

He looked over.

"Is everyone up there?" he nodded. "Why are you still here?" she asked. He looked at the stairs and remembers the screams. He shook his head. "Whatever." she walked past him and up the stairs.

Further in…

Sheik and Olimar ran into Little Mac, who was sobbing near the invisible hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. He jumped and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Uh...well...I can't make it across this hall…" he sighed.

"Look at you. Blubbering like a baby." he looked down. She shut her eyes it frustration. "*sigh* Come on, I'll help you across."

Further in…

"There's a bunch of hair." She said as she pulled Little Mac up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Look, it's the trainer." she said. Wii Fit Trainer was stretching her back. "Hey, WFT, what are you doing here? Where's everyone else?"

"Hm? Oh, they're ahead. I pulled something (a muscle) with that jump and ended up not making it to the door. I barely crouched into the corner before being impaled. Then the spikes retreated slightly." Sheik didn't understand none of that.

"I'll just take that as a yes. You coming?" she pulled out a knife and started cutting the hair out of the way, although there was a path through them already. "Where is this coming from?" Her eyes narrowed when she cut further towards the middle. Something inside opened and blinked back at her.

"Mph!" it called. She kept her distance and cut a little lower, revealing Fox's face. "Hi Sheik."

Further in…

Sheik walked through a door frame and approached another door. She opened it to see people pouring into another room. Quickly, she dashed after them.

"Come on! Keep up with me!" she called behind her. Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Olimar, and a bad-hair-day Fox was following after her. "Hey! Wait!" she yelled. Yoshi turned his head to see a couple of things running in their direction. He tapped Mario on the shoulder. Mario turned around.

"What-a in the world-Guys! Wait!" he held out his hand and many of the others turned around. Mega Man peered over his shoulder.

"It's Sheik."

Finally…

"Yeah, I managed to help a couple of people get here." she told Snake, secretly sipping a cup of tea (you know, scarf/turban thingie. Can't see mouth and stuff). Peach was happy to break out her tea set at any moment. Nobody knows how she carries this stuff. I mean, she does pluck turnips out of solid concrete, so whatever. Snake stood up and stretched his back.

"Good to know. Nice work Sheik. Also, good to see ya." he said. Although it had taken all day, now was the first time they actually saw each other. Fox scratched his chin.

"Hey Sheik, there was a fortune teller that said you were fighting justice and whatnot. Where've you been?" he asked. She looked at Zelda as an escape route.

"Uh...sleeping."

"Sleeping? Really?"

"We'd better get going. It's getting late and we still haven't found the pranksters." She threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared. Fox was left dumbfounded. Robin began to enter the next room.

"Welp, might as well not miss a beat right?" She said, opening the door. "Besides, most of us have already been pushed to the edge. What's the worst that could ha-dear gods!" she screamed and pushed open the door. One-by-one were the smashers who fell in the bottomless pit. Lined up together.

In dunk-tanks.

Palutena began to pound on the glass when Pit entered the room. She was moving her mouth, but nothing could be heard.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit ran up to the glass.

"This bitch…" Pittoo shrugged (Those who fell in any kind of hole whatsoever were in a dunk tank of their own. Which would be Lucina, Greninja, Wario, Falco, and Palutena).

"Why are you screami-what the fuck is going on here?" Roy looked around. The rest of the smashers joined them in awe. And the speaker kicked back on. It was Toon Link's voice. Live this time.

"Hey guy-wait, can they hear me?" he asked. A distant voice called behind him.

"Yes dude, the speakers are on, go ahead."

"Okay. *ahem* Anyway! As you can see, there are five smashers locked in dunk tanks! And in order to release them, you have to hit the target with the balls! You can obviously see where they would go if you did hit the targets," he said. Snake looked at the floor. It was transparent. There were big creatures moving around underneath the glass panels.

"Oh shit." he said to himself. He wasn't the first to notice.

"Oh, I see you've noticed my friends! Don't worry, they're friendly! Kind of. Those are carpet sharks. All you have to do is drop your friends into the shark tank and then they're free! I'll be sure-" there was a loud ringing noise. Everyone covered their ears. "Whoops, sorry! I uh, dropped the microphone. Anyway, they'll need to swim to that opening over there," they looked at the corner of the room to see a large opening in the floor. "Yep, you guys are looking at it." Toon Link told. There was a voice in the back.

"Toon, quit explaining and let them figure it out! They're smart you know!" Everyone looked at Roy. He looked around.

"What?"

"Alright Ness alright. Anyway, you should be able to figure everything else out. The balls are in the bin next to the door, have fun! Also, one last thing, in case you don't want to save someone, you could always just exit through the door to your left. Okay, love you guys, see ya!" The speaker cut off. Bowser began to immediately walk to the door on the left. Peach stepped in his way and pointed in the opposite direction, shaking her head. He growled and walked away. Each of the smashers, except Greninja, had wet suits on so they could breathe underwater. The first to act was Pit.

"I'll save you Lady Palutena!" he ran and grabbed a soft ball. Palutena's hands shot up and immediately began signaling 'no'. She frantically shook her head when the ball collided into the target. The floor beneath her dropped and she fell into the water. Lucina watched in horror. Then she turned to the other smashers and also shook her head.

"Hey guys! Get a load of this!" Pittoo snickered, watching through the glass. One of the sharks swam over to Palutena and examined her. She smiled sheepishly and began slowly moving towards the opening. The shark opened its mouth and revealed it's toothless gums. She stared for a minute before continuing. She was almost there.

"She's going to make it!" Pit cheered.

"Look again Pit." Marth said. The shark closed its mouth around Palutena's upper body. Her legs kicked frantically. The shark made a face, as if she tasted funny.

"Holy shit! It's going to eat her!" Robin cried. Both of them. Pit screamed. The shark smiled. Although it probably wasn't the best time, but King Dedede was having a hard time concealing his laugh. Dark Pit couldn't breathe.

"Haha! Guys, the shark-pft haha! The shark is sucking on her like a blowpop! She's getting the suck!"

There was an explosion. The shark had exploded. The water turned red and Palutena swam out of the water. She crawled onto the ground and set her staff down.

"What the hell just happened?" Shulk asked. Pit ran over to make sure she was okay. Palutena took her helmet off.

"*huff* Curse those sharks." Little Mac's mouth was wide open.

"He-he was smiling!" he gasped.

"That bitch wasn't smiling after-" Palutena looked at Pit. "Err, I mean it wasn't smiling after it ate an explosive flame now did it!?" she retorted.

"You didn't have to kill it!" Sonic shouted. The goddess stamped her foot on the ground.

"Now listen here you little sh- she glanced at Pit's happy face. "What I meant to say was, have you ever seen the horrors that lie within a shark!? I was sucked on like a fudge pop!" Pittoo peaked around the corner.

"You know, nowadays, that's desired, you know?" he whispered. Her hands clenched into fists and she tapped her staff to the ground. A reticle appeared on Pittoo's face.

"You mind repeating that out loud?"

"Nah, I'm good." he shied away. She huffed and walked away. The other sharks in the tank hadn't even acknowledged the third shark's death.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'ma hit me some targets, okay?" Sheik said. She grabbed a ball. "You know what, I don't even need these." She threw a single needle at Lucina's target and hit it. Either the needle was too light, or the target was stuck. "What the hell, I definitely hit it. Round two." She threw another one and there was same results. Lucina pounded on the glass and continued to mouth 'no'. Sheik looked at the target as if she would kick it's ass. Not that it has one.

"So that's how you want to play it?" She grabbed a ball this time and smashed it into the target. It didn't budge. "What the hell?" Roy stood up.

"You're not throwing hard enough. Watch this." He grabbed a ball and lobbed it, missing the target. "Shit, do over." he grabbed another ball and missed again. Samus nudged him over.

"Watch out, I got this." She hit the target head-on. Nothing happened. Everyone seemed to be ignoring Lucina's prayers.

"You guys are shit at this." Snake smiled.

"Really? Do you want to try?" Sheik asked. Snake pushed the ladies aside, Roy too, and grabbed a ball.

"You see, it's all in the arm." He drew his arm back as if to throw it. He tossed it to the ground and pulled out a shotgun. He blew the target to pieces and a crying Lucina was dropped into the tank. Without warning, the first shark gobbled her whole.

"You cheated." Cloud said. Snake rolled his eyes and continued to the next target. BAM! Wario fell in. BAM! Greninja fell in. He moved over to the last target. Falco gave him a very dirty look. Snake couldn't help but chuckled as he blew the last target to pieces. Falco jumped up and dove into the water. A shark was swimming in circles around Wario.

"Hey guys, where's Lucina?" Link looked around.

"Why do you sound so worried Link?" Zelda asked rudely.

"Why do you sound so jealous-" Link punched Dark Pit in the face.

"Just asking?" he scratched the back of his head. She stared him down.

"I'm guessing that she was eaten." WFT added.

"Yoshi!"

"Yoshi has a point. Maybe she already left." Robin (M) announced. Yoshi facepalmed, as that was not even close to what he said. Samus sighed.

"Don't worry, as usual, I'll be the person to save everyone…" She handed Peach her gun.

"Not so fast, I want some of that action." Marth said.

"But, your arm…" he looked down then up.

"What about it?" he asked. Villager rolled his eyes and pulled out a fishing rod. He tossed the cork into the water. The first shark darted towards it like it was a chicken dinner.

These sharks weren't the brightest.

He clamped his gums on it. Villager pulled the shark up and held it in one hand.

"Good lord! You're strong!" WFT was shocked. Villager put the shark into his pocket.

"What the fuck." Corrin said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Lucina with both hands. Her helmet flew to the ground as she screamed and crawled away from him. Roy, Robin (both of them), Marth, Little Mac, and Shulk all ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" Shulk asked. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE CONTENTS OF HIS POCKETS!? I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" She cried into Roy's shoulder. He mouthed 'what the f*ck is in his pockets' to Corrin. He shrugged.

"Hey Villager, buddy? What'cha got in ur pockets?" Robin (F) asked. Villager shook his head. "Welp, guess she's just crazy." Wario crawled out of the hole.

"Wah! Thanks for helping guys. I-a really appreciate it." He growled after taking his helmet off. Falco jumped out of the hole. He screwed his dome off and tossed it to the ground.

"Piece of cake. Was that really a prank or a warm up?"

"I wouldn't complain about not getting sucked on by a shark." Ryu scratched the back of his head. Falco added a 'hmph' and ignored him. Bayonetta walked through the door. Not the exit door silly, the door from the cooling hall.

"Alright, what did I miss?" she looked around. Lucina was sobbing in Roy's lap, Peach was playing with Samus's gun, Palutena was yelling at Pittoo, and Greninja was in the water playing with a shark. She shook her head and walked out. "Nevermind, carry on." she waved.

"Where the hell is she going?" Robin (F) asked. Probably just best to let her go. King Dedede pounded his hammer against the floor.

"Hey! Frog man! Are you coming or what? It's gettin' sorta late and I don't want to miss an episode of 'Good Burglar'!"

"Ooh, I-a love that show!" Luigi piped in. Greninja swam out of the water. He was soaking wet.

"Ninja! Greninja!"

"Yeah whatever let's go." Dedede interrupted. "I gots me a feeling that we getting real close to those two pranksters! If we keep going at this rate, we'll have em' beat by seven!" Luigi walked and began to open the door.

"The we-a should hurry if-a we want to end this-a fiasco." He opened the door. Only to shut it again. He turned his back to the door.

"What're you doing, go already!" Pittoo was rubbing his bleeding nose after Link had punched the shit out of him. Luigi's eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"Nope. It's-a dead end." Something about him said that he was lying. Sheik squinted.

"Luigi, I feel like you're lying to me."

"What? Luigi would-a never do that!" he forced a smile. She walked up to him.

"Move." he scooted over and nestled into the corner of the room, hands over his eyes. He was trembling. She scoffed and opened the door. Packed to the rim was ghosts.

Ghosts with bb guns. Sheik slowly closed the door. "Lets...Let's just go home…" she closed her eyes.

"What's behind the door?" Cloud asked.

"Okay, look, if we're going to do this, it's got to be one at a time. Who wants to go first?" Nobody raised their hand. Yoshi sighed and stepped forth. An unconscious Falcon was on his back. Sheik nodded. "Let's make this quick." she cracked the door open and Yoshi sprinted in. She closed it behind him. "Have fun in hell."

"Sheik!" Everyone yelled.

"What? He's dead, these things happen. Facing this reality is where the true challenge comes. I've simply already overcome it." Mario was getting real sick of her shit. There was a knock on the door. The door cracked open and the room was empty except for Yoshi and his unconcious Falcon. Yoshi burped. Everyone's eyes were on Sheik.

"Well, would you look at that? I fooled you guys so hard! The room was empty the whole time! Get pranked losers." She walked through the door.

Something about her said she was lying.

"She's-a lying!" Luigi called her out. "There was-a gh-" Sheik had her hand over his mouth in a second.

"I will bite your beating heart." she whispered to him. He changed his mind.

"Nope! Nothing! There was-a nothing in there at all! Let's-a go!" he ran through the door. At the end of the non-ghost filled hall was another door.

"Um, Samus?"

"Yes Peach? What is it?"

"Do you want this back?" she held up her gun.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." The smashers filled up the room. Nobody opened the door.

"Who's going to open the door?" Rosalina asked. Her luma wasn't doing it. Nobody raised their hand.

"Whoever opens this door may not survive." Ryu added. Yoshi sighed again and walked towards the door.

"Have fun in hell-" Mario swatted Sheik on the back of her head. "Ouch. Asshole…" Yoshi turned the knob. A large sucker-punch fist flew past him and punch Shulk in the balls again. It's a good thing that Yoshi had moved to the side. Shulk was rolling on the ground; high pitch scream in the air.

"If I see one more of those fucking fists, I'm going to smack the shit out of Toon Link and Ness." Zelda stared death at Dark Pit. He shrugged. Yoshi tried to open the door, but it was locked. Ganondorf and Donkey Kong punched the door in its face and it fell over. It had a bruise now. The two high fived. The room was a very large circle arena. Kind of like a gladiators pit. Mario stepped into the dusty area. His eyebrows were furrowed. His fists were clenched. He walked inside. They were all greeted by Toon Link's excited voice.

"Okay, hello again guys! I am super stoked for this one! This is the one that I've been waiting for ever since we started the day! Okay okay okay, jeez I'm so excited! Come on everybody, come in!" the smashers slowly began to enter the room. It was super large. Imagine a football field. One football field and a half in the shape of a circle and a dome ceiling. Once everyone was inside the door closed. A different door. Not the dead door. That door's dead. "Alright, I'm happy to inform you guys that this is the last pranking room! This is your final challenge! I am so happy! And guess what, it's not even a prank! Kind of ironic, don't you think? What you're doing here is not be pranked, no, you guys are going to do what you guys know best."

"Shopping!?"

"Gardening!?"

"Assassinating!?"

"Kidnapping princesses!?"

"Poyo!"

"Be a hero!?"

"Bein a great and mighty king!?"

"Taking it-a easy!?"

"Being a badass!?"

"Being the legend!? Wahahah!"

"Being sexy as hell!?" they all stopped and stared Ganondorf. He was triumphantly standing with the wind blowing his cape. I guess he hadn't noticed that he said that aloud yet.

"Okay, no to all of those. Especially the sixth one. You're going to be fighting! Now, there's two options. Have a single person fight a major challenge, or have everyone fight an infernal one together. Take your pick." they crowded into a group.

"You guys already know how this goes. We vote. Raise your hand for your choice." Snake said. "Who all wants one person to fight a major battle? Raise your hands. Okay...7...8...keep them up...Alright, put them down. Now who wants us all to fight an inferno battle? Marth, I swear to god, I will put my entire fist up your ass if you raise your hand twice."

Marth didn't raise his hand twice.

"Okay, put your hands down." Snake looked at the ceiling. "Although I would love to watch Falcon whoop some ass in a 1v1, I'm outvoted. Kid, it's going to be all of us in."

"Yay! I was hoping you guys picked that one! Now you get to fight, 'Dah Masterpiece'!"

"The masterpiece? Great, what the hell did you guys build this time?"

"Hehehe. Care to explain Ness?" Toon Link asked. They couldn't see it, but he shook his head. He was in the middle of eating something.

"Nah, you go ahead man."

"Ness, come on. Don't let me do all the work." Toon Link whined. Ness sighed and stood up. His footsteps could be heard on a solid concrete floor.

"*sigh* Give me the mic." Toon Link handed him the mic. "Okay, so since we get a bunch of money regularly from Master Hand, me and Toon have been building a machine of ultimate power for the past seven years. We've been working on it between Tournament Brawl and now. We just completed it a couple of months ago. After running several test and finding it to be the strongest machine ever, we decided to keep it in this secret area we bought. We certainly didn't build this place. Anyway, we had help from many scientist and engineers since we couldn't do it ourselves." he spoke. Mega Man gritted his teeth.

"Wily you bastard…"

"Eggman you bastard…"

"Bowser you-a bastard…" Bowser set Mario on fire.

"But yeah, a lot of work was put into this machine. We even added a function to reassemble it after you guys get done beating it to pieces. As long as it isn't too damaged. But anyway, it'll try not to kill you, but no guarantees! Have fun guys and I can't wait to see you! One last thing, in case you find it too difficult or somebody gets severely hurt, we will turn it off. You guys can do it! Channel your inner beings if you feel like you can't do it! Kay bye! Have fun in hell!" the speaker cut off and a hole in the floor opened. The ground began to shake. Lucina fell on her knees and DK stumbled onto the ground. Captain Falcon slowly began to wake.

"Hey...ugh...what's going on?" he asked. He fell off of Yoshi onto the floor. Dust fell from the ceiling rained down. Link struggled to stay up. Mario gritted his teeth. Lucario couldn't sense any life in the hole. Sonic smirked. Wii Fit Trainer stretched before the ass beating. Duck Hunt Duo cheekily smiled. Snake and Samus got back-to-back with guns in their hands.

"Sammy,"

"What's up?"

"Overall safety is what matters here. We need to look out for each other and everyone else. Got it?"

"Roger that. Just make sure I don't outdo you as usual."

"Really!? You think you'll do better than me? Did you shit some of your brains out as well?" he mocked.

"No, but I am much more capable when it comes to this kind of situation."

"200 dollars says I'm going to fuck this thing wide open."

"Deal. You just lost 200 bucks." The platform rose and the giant creature stood in the shadow. Lights all around the arena lit up, revealing the monster.

Six arms, giant hammers in two of them. Armed to the teeth with lasers and guns. As tall as the mansion. Every color imaginable. Blades sticking out of every limb and a tail with energy-blasting capabilities. Two heads. Mind reader. Soul eater. Nearly indestructible. The monster towered above them. It let out a menacing howl. It's name...it was marked on it's head, flashing like a police light. There was a drill on his forehead as a horn.

Nobody dared to speak.

Except for one.

" **Well shit."** Pitoo said.

VS ANAL DESTROYER 9000

Sheik threw needles at it.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Who doesn't love them? Almost done! My break is over! Happy New Year! Let this one be full of good times and grand opportunity! Make change for the better! Who's your waifu/husbando? Mines Princess Peach! He's so handsome! Buh-bye!**


	12. The Priceless Absolute Repercussions

**What's up what's up!? Yay! I'm on time for once! Welcome to the finale! There's another chapter coming after this one, but here's the finale, like I just said!**

 **Mr. BramStoker, thanks for favoriting! Welcome to the party!**

 **Ecenema: Yeah, sorry. I know I didn't get to all of your and others pranks, but I tried to use as many as I could while also being creative as well! But they were still and are appreciated! Glad to make ya laugh! It's what I try to do!**

 **Guest: Thank you, thank you! Moved me to tears (joking), it was so glorious! Welcome to the party dearest!**

 **Dragoncatswag: Thanks for following the story! Means quite a bit! Welcome to the party!**

 **XShinkuKikinX: I thought I had lost you! It's been a while since I've heard from ya! Sorry you had to wait a while, I'm working with school and stuff, but hell, good to hear from ya! I hope you enjoy reading again! And thank you!**

 **TheShadowStarr27: Thanks sis, hope you enjoy this one as well!**

 **Thanks to Groundon for the final suggestion! I hope you guys enjoy reading! I worked very hard just for you darling!...Too weird? I'm just going to go now...  
**

* * *

Vs Anal Destroyer 9000

6:33 pm

Gladiator Pit

There was nothing but silence across the pit. The machine was slowly glancing at every individual smasher. Pretty much everyone was here.

"SCANNING." it began to read every single one of them. Roy snapped out of his fear and shook his head.

"Guys! We gotta act now! It's going to read our moves if we don't!" he shouted. Everyone seemed to be in a trance. He looked at Snake and Samus. "Guys?" they were speechless. "Fine! Forget it, I'll go by myself!" Roy ran forward. The machine immediately locked on to him. Fifteen guns revealed themselves and loaded with Rocket-propelled grenades. Red lasers positioned themselves on Roy's forehead.

"Oh...Uh...How ya doin?" Roy smiled. The machine fired the rockets. Roy nearly shit his pants.

"Oh shit!" His feet skid on the ground as he began to run. A large rock with a green hat seemed to grab Roy and roll out of the way. The smashers dove and jumped away from the missiles. Except for Pit. Pit jumped IN the way.

"Eat this!" he pulled out his guardian orbitars to reflect the back. The machine directed the missiles around him and into each other. The explosion engulfed the angel.

"Oh no! Pit!" Robin gasped. Out of the ashes, Pit flew.

"Don't worry, I'm fine-" a claw grabbed Pit out of the sky. "Gah!" It pulled him into a canon and closed. The large rock dropped Roy to the ground. It uncurled and turned out to be a goron.

"A goron? Where did you come from?" he asked. The goron facepalmed. Young Link removed the goron mask and waved. "Oh, hi buddy. Let's kick this things ass!" The canon launched Pit into Roy and Young Link. Pit's knee collided with their faces and were sent rolling into a wall. Marth watched in awe.

"Well, on the bright side, you'd be dead if that was Captain Falcon." he shrugged. The machine punched the ceiling with its massive hands. Pieces of rock began to fall everywhere.

"Guys! Team attack formation!" Ryu shouted. He grabbed Shulk's legs, who grabbed Sheik, who grabbed Game and Watch. Ryu spun in large circles, He slowly went faster and faster. "Sonic, come in now!" he yelled.

"It's about time." he smirked. He ran in even larger circles around them, kicking up dust while doing so. There was a blue blur around them.

"It the ultimate tornado of doom! Come on, let's-a go!" Wario stated. He jumped into the forming tornado.

"Yeah! That there is what I'm talking about! Now's a good time for," wait for it…"GORDO!" King Dedede started to throw several spiky gordos into the tornado. Anal Destroyer 9000 turned both of it's heads towards them. It pulled back it's arms with the hammers.

"Oh crap, we need a distraction!" Lucas trembled. Bullets were firing. One of the heads turned in the other direction. Snake had an M16 and was letting all hell loose.

"Yeah asshole, look over here." he muttered. His ammo ran short. After the gun clicked, he threw it at the beast. "Alright, I'm out of ideas." The machine stared at Snake. It bitch slapped him across the room. He tumbled into the ground.

"Guys, our distraction is gone!" Lucas informed. Once the tornado was ready, Lucas hit himself with a PK thunder and flew inside.

Ryu: "Ready,"

Sonic: "Set,"

Everyone: "GO!" Ryu threw the Mighty Smasher Ladder™ (damn right there's a trademark. Mine.) into the machine. Ryu was spinning like a spin top right next to it. Anal Destroyer 9000 held up three of its hands. He spun in his own circle and swatted the shit out of the Mighty Smasher Ladder™. They all flew to the ground, bruised, battered, and broken.

"Well that shit didn't work." Said captain obvious. I mean Pittoo. "You guys are amateurs. You need to find a weak spot first. Morons." For once, he was right. The idiot's eyes began to dart back and forth to find something he could expose. The canon seemed to be loosely attached. If they could break that off, he could theoretically get inside and destroy it, or turn it off. "Guys, aim for that canon!" He pointed. Nobody was listening. They were mainly picking themselves off the ground and groaning.

"Ow, right in the dick…" Sheik punched the ground.

"What!?" Pittoo put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm joking you twat."

"Thank god. I just got turned off for no reason then." he focused back on the monster. "If you fools won't help me, I'll just go myself."

You know what nearly happened to the last guy that said that.

Dark Pit jumped off of a fallen rock and flew right at Anal Destroyer 9000. "My turns bitches! God I missed this action!" A.D. 9000 swung at him with a hammer. Pittoo landed on his arm. "You're going to have to try a little harder than this!" he smiled. The anti-angel began to run on his arm. Guns aimed at him, launching all hell. "Really? That's it? Talk about hyperbole." Dark Pit yawned and pulled out his guardian orbitars. The bullets reflected off and hit A.D. 9000's face. It growled and swung his arm. Pittoo jumped off and onto the canon. "Oh yeah! Jackpot!" He swung his swords into the base of the canon. It was a bit sturdier than he thought, but he eventually got it off. There was a tiny hole.

"Damn it, I can't fit in th-" before he could finish, the claw hand grabbed him and tossed him into the air. It's tail opened and started charging.

"We gotta get him out of there or he'll die!" Samus looked at Charizard. He raised an eyebrow.

…

Samus was on Charizard's back flying towards Pittoo. Charizard was swearing in pokemon language under his breath.

"FULLY CHARGED. ALL LOCKS RELEASED. FIRING…" the tail said. "IMMA FIRIN MA LASE-BLLLARRRRGGG!" A large blue laser shot at Pittoo. He actually did shit his pants.

"Not like this! The world's going to be so less sexy without me!" he cried. Before he was blasted to oblivion, Charizard swooped in and snatched him out of the sky. "Oh thank satan!" he said.

"Hold on tight!" Samus looked over her shoulder. His innocent face looked back before turning mischievous. "You know what I mean." she said in disgust. Charizard lowered them to the ground.

"What the hell is that smell?" Link asked. Dark Pit quickly hopped off of Charizard and ran towards the door.

"TOON LINK! OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted. The speaker cut on.

"No can do buddy. Only people can go in, not go out. Why are you trying to leave?" Ness responded. Pittoo looked around with gritted teeth. Everybody was attacking the robot.

"Look you little shit. I just crapped on myself and I really need to go home and change!" he growled. Mewtwo was looking at him. "You got something to say, mutant!?" Mewtwo waved his hand and Dark Pit face planted into the door. The speaker right next to the door released snickers and laughter. The anti-angel's face flushed red.

"Okay, I can't open the door, but I can provide you with a complementary hint on how to beat Anal Destroyer 9000." Ness shyly said. Dark Pit folded his arms and pouted.

"FIne, but it's not what I wanted."

"Look at it's second head. On the back of its neck is a lever that will shut off it's regenerative abilities. You don't have to, but it sure is a step in the right direction." he said. The speaker shut off.

"Well this is just goddamn perfect. Nothing we're doing matters until we turn that switch off." To make matters worse, the canon that Pittoo broke was back. "Hey! Pit, come over here!" Pit helped Mega Man toss Falcon into the air, who delivered a powerful knee that knocked one of A.D. 9000's arm off. Pit looked over and waved. "No dumbass," Pittoo mumbled and sighed. "Come here!" Pit slowly flew over.

"What's up Pittoo? Do you smell that too?" Pit asked, putting a hand over his nose.

"Don't call me Pittoo! Man, as soon as I get my end of the deal from that goddess bitch...Anyway! There's a switch on the back of the second head's neck. It will shut off it's regeneration. Go get it."

"One, how do you know that? Two, how come I gotta do it?" Pit fussed. Dark Pit grinded his teeth in frustration.

"One, I just got a hint from tweedle dickhead over here. And two…" he signaled him to come closer. You could imagine what he whispered in his ear.

"Look, if you had to use the bathroom before you got here-"

"Keep your voice down moron! Just go get the damn switch!" he growled. Pit nodded and jumped back onto the robot. There were explosions and screams everywhere. And then there was this asshole who was sitting down.

A.D. 9000's arm had regenerated. Falcon's jaw hit the ground.

"B-but didn't I just-"

"He can regenerate! We've got to hit the switch on the back of its ne-" Pit began to bloat and inflate. A.D. 9000 seems to have hit him with a P balloon. Pit blew up like a balloon and floated in the air. He couldn't speak; his lips were too puckered. Now you know how Mario feels. Link couldn't help but chuckle. Now was the golden opportunity to get the attention from Zelda he wanted.

"Hey Zel!" he snickered. She didn't turn her head, but he could tell that she shifted her eyes in his direction. "Talk about a l-hmph!" Link was then also hit with a p balloon. Zelda 'hmph'ed and turned her head. Robin whispered to Robin.

"What the hell is her problem?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Look out!" He jumped over a rocket fist that found it's target in the other Robin's chest. Robin (I'll start specifying now) looked around for any other incoming projectiles. "Sis, you alright?" She was on the ground, groaning.

Bowser had an idea. He looked up to see two sturdy looking balloons in the air. He jumped up and climbed on the green looking one, slowly floating upwards. There was also a whitish one that he jumped on. He heard an internal scream. Ignoring it, he pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up into the air.

"Oh, well look at that." Rosalina said, looking up. Her Luma was smacked into oblivion. Snake and Samus looked up too. Their pupils dilated.

A giant mushroom.

"NO BOWSER! DON'T YOU DO IT!" Lucina screamed at the top of her lungs. She wasn't there the first time, but she had definitely heard.

"Bowser, I swear to god I'll whoop your ass if you pull that shit again!" Samus gritted her teeth. The others looked back in confusion. Meta Knight watched silently. With all this commotion, A.D. 9000 turned both it's heads into Bowser's direction. The Koopa King was smiling.

"Hey everyone, mind telling me what you're talking about?" Palutena called down. She was tightly gripped by the machine's left hand. Well, all of its left hands. Which one is the left one? Before Snake could answer her question, Bowser jumped up and ate the giant mushroom. He slowly became bigger and bigger. And I don't mean fat, I mean HUGE. He became just as large as the machine. There were cries of terror and screams as the smashers began to all run towards the door. Ganondorf pounded on it with both of his fists.

"Open this damn door!" he growled through the speaker. Toon Link and Ness couldn't respond, they were laughing too hard.

"Hahaha! Guys! We can't open the door unless somebody is coming in! That's a meter of solid steel, you can't get through that! I mean, maybe if Bayonetta were here, but she's not." Toon Link's contagious smile radiated out of the speaker.

"Bayonetta!? We don't need her! Why would you when ya got me around!?" King Dedede nudge a frustrated Ganondorf out of the way. The king held up his hammer and the mechanics inside began to work furiously as sparks began flying.

"Not to nag, but you need to go faster!" Robin (F) nagged. Dedede ignored her as he charge his hammer up longer. Snake turned around to see a fully grown Bowser falling through the sky in belly flop position.

"Shit, just hit it already!" he nagged. The king groaned in anger and swung the hammer. There was an enormous clanging sound that rung throughout the air, leaving everyone semi-deaf. Captain Falcon clamped his ears as his whole head was spinning.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu informed.

"Now's not the time Pikachu!" Lucario shouted back.

"Pi-"

"Not now!" Mostly everyone yelled. Pikachu was trying to tell them that Bowser was getting his ass kicked and they weren't going to explode in fire. There was a large dent in the door. Roy, who was eager to not die, shoved past Dedede.

"I got this!" he rubbed his hands together. "Open sesame!"

"You dumbass! That ain't gonna wor-" before Corrin could finish, the door began to open.

"Yes! I did it!"

"That wasn't you. Someone is here." Sheik pointed behind the shadow as the door grumbled open.

"Hell yeah! I'm out of here!" Snake didn't want to fight the machine anymore. His leg hurts. Pikachu looked back. Bowser punched the machine back. He spit a large fireball into the air.

Now it's time to be scared.

"Go guys!" WFT shouted. They all started jumping and flipping through the door.

"Guys! Where are you going!?" Ness yelled through the speaker. By the time he asked, Yoshi was the only one left.

"Yoshi!" he said and left.

"Did...did he just call me fat?" Ness was heartbroken.

Palutena was still in the machines grip.

"WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE!" the door began to shut. The fireball was on its way down. Bowser jumped up high and collided with the fireball, once again getting into belly flop position. Tears shot out of the goddess as she reached for the door as a last attempt.

"Run! He's going to kill us all!" Roy screamed while in the halls. They had all escaped the pit, what was he so afraid of? The door was still open. Someone was heading down the hall. That's probably why it open. The man was panting, sweat dripping from his forehead and sparkling on his blue hair. All Robin (F) needed was one glimpse in order for her whole day to light up again. Then Samus.

Both: "I-Ike!? What the hell are you doing here!?" They looked at each other and looked back. Roy's head snapped into their direction when he heard that name.

"Ike?" he asked. Ike ran a hand through his hair as he wheeled down to the others. Wheelchairs are tiring.

"What's going on guys?" he grinned. They all had terrified looks on their faces. "What's in that door?"

"We've got to get out of here or we'll be roasted!" Samus yelled. Ike peeked through the door. He became sick to the stomach.

"For the love of fucking naga not again!" he screeched, jet propelling himself in the other direction. Literally. He has controllable rocket propulsion gadgets on his wheelchair thanks to a certain left hand. Bowser fell onto A.D. 9000 and smashed him into the ground, sounding an explosion and nuking the entire area. A huge wave of fire blew through the door. Frightened smashers jumped and dodged away and out of the steaming hot flames, desperate not to become cooked chicken. Speaking of which, everybody was hungry as hell. Most of them hadn't even eaten yet that day, with the garlic poison and the lockdown from outside. Pittoo's stomach growled. The air smelled like shit.

In the aftermath of the total carnage, there were dead people-I mean weary smashers lying about the ground. The door had closed and refused to open. You could hear blows of anger and robot sounds on the other side of the door. There were no indications that Palutena, Pit, or Link were alive. Dr. Mario was crying on the ground.

"Oh...why-a did it come to-a this?" he sniffed. I guess he must've been tired. Either that or he stubbed his toe. Samus was near him against the wall, wincing and uttering small grunts of pain. Snake looked around at everybody groaning and whining.

"What a bunch of pussies…" he pulled out a cigarette. An angered Mewtwo waved his hand and sent Snake cartwheeling into the wall. Zelda rubbed her aching back.

"Ugh. This is the worst I've ever felt. Even worse than being stuck in the twilight…" she eyed Ganondorf. He had a huge headache.

"Um...excuse me…?" everyone looked up. Peach nervously looked around. "Link, Pit, and Palutena are still in that room. After the explosion, would they be…?" she hinted at the fact they were dead. Nobody got the hint and continued to their groans of pain.

"Starting to wish I just stayed in that fucking jail cell...even if the hand was nagging me."

"Is nobody going to question that Ike came here in a wheelchair, then rocket blasted to hell?" Marth asked. There were groans of pain in response. He sighed. Marth's other arm (the non-broken one) hurted pretty bad. It might have been broken. Lucas looked around warily, as if there was something they should've been avoiding right now.

Snake grunted as he sat next to Samus.

"Alright, what did you hurt this time? I haven't heard you bitch like this since the Brawl festival." he mocked. Samus didn't know if he was sarcastic or concerned.

"Shut the fuck up you cun-"

"Hey, there are children around."

"t. It's always a joke with you." she hissed. Snake wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to have a sense of humor at a time like this. Something you could work with. What's wrong? You hurt?" he asked non-sarcastically this time. She sighed and grabbed his hand. She moved it up close to her neck and placed it on a bone, wincing as she did so.

"My collar bone is broken."

"Damn you break easy. So much for chozo dna."

"Motherfu-*ahem* Anal Destroyer 9000 stepped close to me. I dove out of the way and got hit by a rock. One a little larger than your hand. But damn, it hurts now more than ever." she said. Her eyes shut in pain when Snake advanced his hand on her collar.. "Hey, not so rou-" she remembered the dark angel in the room. "Stop that!" she moved away. Snake folded his arms.

"Whatever. Sad story about your wrist and boohoo about your neck." Samus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where the hell is my money?" he grinned. She slowly turned her head and looked at him fiercely. He returned the gaze.

Shulk nudged Lucario. He pointed his thumb at Samus and Snake. "You think they gonna make out?" he asked. Lucario looked around and shook his head.

"I would be more concerned about the princess." he whispered.

"Which one?" he looked at Lucina, who was hiding from Villager.

"Princess Peach. You know how she gets when she sees anything that involves potential romance." the two glanced at her. She was staring intently at Samus and Snake. The two were still locked in an intense gaze. Peach was so in her phase that she was nearly sweating hearts and love. Lucario closed his eyes.

"She's giving them THAT look."

"What do you mean by that look?"

"No, THAT look. It's an acronym specifically for Princess Peach. Whenever she sees potential love or romance, she gets, well, like this." You could nearly hear the beating of her heart. "The acronym is: 'The Hearts And Tenderness' look. Came up with it myself." he smirked. Ryu tapped on his shoulder and gave a nod of approval. Snake and Samus smiled and let out a hearty laugh on both ends like a reunion of old friends. The laughter was like a disease, slowly spreading to one and another until it was suddenly a chorus of chuckles. It had been a long day. Everyone slowly settled down with their own respective groups and duos. Robin (F) was yelling at Cloud, Zelda was gossiping about Link with Rosalina, Samus was pulling bills and coins out her wallet, Villager was looking for Lucina, Ike was forgotten, the normal stuff.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Cloud apologized. He still wasn't sure what he said to set Robin (F) off. He just wanted it to stop.

"Sorry!? What do you mean sorry!? I bet you don't even know what you did!" she growled. Cloud put a hand on his head.

"Look, I'm trying to understand, but you need to calm down." oof.

Calm down

 _Calm down_

You done fucked up now

"Calm down!? Who the fuck do you think you are!? I'M PERFECTLY CALM! Maybe if you would stop being a selfish asshole you would actually notice something good happening for a change! But noooo! You're the big and scary quiet guy who carries around a giant sword! I wonder what that's for! Are you compensating for something!?" Cloud sat in silence and put both hands on his head.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You're not! You don't understand a thing do you!?" she growled. He slowly looked up at her. He clearly had distress in his eyes and lines at the corners. He hadn't been sleeping very much, or very well at that. He shook his head. She scoffed in disgust. "This is stupid. Fuck you guys, I'm going home." she turned and marched down the hall. Her pace was quick and stern. She stepped over Duck Hunt and walked away. Robin (F) had pretty much everyone's attention. Sheik's hand shot up, an outstretched middle finger reaching skyward.

"Fuck you too bitch. Right back at you." Mario swatted the back of her head.

"Sheik!"

"What? I didn't even do anything. I'm offended actually." she tried to reason. Marth signaled Cloud from across the room.

"Psst. Cloud." Cloud looked up. "What happened?" Cloud shrugged, literally having no idea or clue what he'd done. He just was glad it was over for now. Down the hall were distant voices.

"Yo, what's up Robi-" there was a shoving sound. "Hey! What the hell is your problem? Sure, just walk away when I'm talking, that's cool. Alright, catch you later, okay?" there was no response. Ike wheeled into the room.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

"No idea man. She's weird like that. One moment, happy as a clam and the next...well…" Robin (M) sighed. Dr. Mario sat down next to Cloud.

"Tough-a break huh buddy?" he rubbed his hands together. Cloud was staring at the ceiling. "I did-a tell you not to bring her along. I did-a say it." Cloud showed no indication of responding. "Yeah. Some-a times it can be difficult having a lot on-a your mind with even-a more piled up. It can be-a healthy to just get those-a things out, you know?" he smiled sadly. Cloud moved his head. "I'm prescribing you with therapy twice a week. Here's-a my card so you know-a where to go. I have a bigger office than the-a one in the mansion outside. Come anytime." he smiled bigger. Cloud looked away. He grabbed the card from the doctor's hand.

"What's my diagnoses?"

"Gonorrhea, depression, and psychosis." he said and stood.

"What?"

"Good-a luck!" Dr. Mario called back. Cloud stared off into the distance, clutching the piece of paper in hand. There were still blows and attacks sounding on the other side of the door.

Later…

* * *

"And I said to her, listen, I said to her, 'girl, you need to be rational. There ain't no damn way I'm flying you to another planet. You already got most people hounding after me about how you're doing, or where you've been, and now you trying to escape it all? You've must have lost your damn mind! Helping you fake your death? I'm not dealing with that type of shit!' and then she was like 'As much as I thought I could rely and count on you and then you abandon me when I need you most. Fox, I thought you were the good guy.' and a tear rolled down her cheek. She must've been crazy! So I say, 'Bitch, as much shit as we've been through, you're going to try to say I'm the-'" Captain Falcon held a hand up.

"Hold on, you didn't actually say 'bitch' did you?" he questioned. Fox looked down. Falco shook his head in disapproval.

"Man, let me hear the whole true story."

"That's the story! I just didn't call her a...you know. But after that conversation, she was crying. I was crying! We ended up just leaving it there. But you see where I'm coming from right? I am not putting myself in that situation why Krystal just runs off somewhere else. I don't know why she just doesn't fly herself. That's where I'm drawing the line." Fox told.

"Is she even a real member of the Starfox crew or what!? We can't be having people runnin' back and forth like this is a weakass joke. If you with us, you're with us. Period." Falco chipped in.

"What you need to do is smack some sense into her. There's no way that she should be able to just act like a child whenever she wants. New identity on a new planet for a new start? What the hell is she trying to have a new start for?" Sheik asked, sipping tea. Peach's tea was always so good.

"Yeah, it doesn't even sound like everything that everybody has worked for means anything to her. She's being selfish." Captain Falcon scratched the back of his head.

"Poyo!"

"Yeah Kirby, you have a point. But that's what Peppy was trying to figure out too. I have no idea what she's up to, but I gotta diffuse the situation fast man. I just don't want her to leave and then never see her again. Something is up but I just don't know…" he trailed off. Falco patted him on the back.

"Stuff should turn out alright. I'm sure of that much, but it's gonna be an uphill battle. It's cool man." Fox nodded.

"I still think you should slap the bitch." Sheik added. Fox looked up.

"You have a weird way of doing things Sheik." he replied. Kirby wasn't too sure what was going on, but he was happy anyway. Falcon grunted.

"Say, how long is Bowser going to take in there? I still haven't forgotten what Toon Link and Ness have done today. And I got the perfect punishment too." he smirked. His smile flashed the light into Falco's eyes.

"Gah! Damn dude, how much to you brush!?"

The door began to growl open. It scraped the walls and spewed dust. Samus hopped to her feet at the sudden attention. The lights were off and it was very dark in the gladiator's pit.

"What the hell is in there?" Ike asked, only to be shushed by everyone. It was quiet.

"Did Bowser get rekt?" Roy asked. Nobody stepped into the room.

"Who's going fir-"

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!" Double L ran inside the dark room, swinging his sword furiously with a loud battle cry.

"After him!" cried Snake. Everybody ran in (except Ike and Bowser Jr., who were using their own respective vehicles) the dark room, howling like monkeys and attacking in every direction. There were bullets, bombs, knifes and all sorts of things flying into the air.

"Calm down everybody! Calm down!" Ness's voice sounded on the speaker. The lights slowly turned on to reveal Bowser beating a pile of mechanical rubble, despite it not showing any signs of life. Palutena, Pit and Link were dead-I mean lying on the ground, seeming to be sleeping. Link was on the bottom and was being used as a pillow by Palutena and Pit. Bowser was normal size now, but still punching a piece of broken metal.

"Hey, knock off the racket will you Bowser? I'm trying to get a quick power nap in please…" Pit rolled on his side, face to face with Link's ass. He quickly awoke and jumped up. "Gross! LInk your butt is super flat!" Link jumped awake and rolled over, making Palutena hit her head on the floor.

"Bitch! I'm thicc thank you!" Link retorted. Palutena was rubbing her noggin.

"Hey! That hurt!" before she continued, the speaker sounded again.

"Yo, Ness here. That was probably the most pathetic attempt at anything I've ever seen out of you guys. Don't you think we put a lot of time into that? Because we did. And now Bowser went big and broke it nearly beyond repair. Not even the reassemble button is working. I wanted a show, not a game! Why do you think we've been recording this the whole time?" Samus remembered the treadmill grill room. "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Except for Bowser. MVP award to you my man." Ness said. Bowser looked up then went back to beating metal. "I'm going to open the doors, but I won't be happy about it. See ya." Two hidden doors opened up to reveal a boy in green and a boy with a red hat. Donkey Kong and Wii Fit Trainer were on them in a second, beating them into oblivion. Donkey Kong picked up the boy with the red hat and slammed him into the ground, sending paper mache everywhere.

"Ha! Did you guys really think it was us? Pranked!" Toon Link giggled. Donkey Kong smacked the fake Toon Link across the room. "Jeez, calm down. Just walk through the doors and you get to see our super secret lab!" The speaker shut off. Samus looked at Snake.

"You ready?"

"More than ever." he replied. He put a hand up to open it when a large rumbling occured. The ground shook. "Great, what now!?" they looked back at the door they came from. Robin (F) was barreling down the hall, running from what looked like a giant cheese ball.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she cried. She was the slowest person in the whole mansion and the cheese ball was catching up quick. She was slowly heading towards them. Snake facepalmed. "Anybody want to help her?" Falcon volunteered, but only because nobody else would do it. Not even her brother. As a matter of fact, he was eager to watch her get squished.

"Wooh! Get the popcorn!" he shouted.

"Donkey Kong! Throw me!" Captain Falcon ordered. Donkey Kong nodded his head.

"Okay!" He picked up Falcon and slung him at the cheese ball. "Groh!"

"Get ready for a Falcon prototype move! Red Falcon-" Falcon began to light on fire. He straightened out his body.

"Somebody help me already!" Robin (F) dashed into the room, cheese ball hot on her heels.

"MISSILE!" Falcon blasted forwards, fire blasting with him. He crashed through the cheese ball, sending yellow-orange dust in the air.

"So awesome!" Shulk's eyes flashed.

"He cheated. He had DK's help." Roy scoffed and folded his arms. Corrin rolled his eyes. The female tactician was on her hands and knees, sweat dripping from her head and neck.

"T-thanks…" rather than receiving a response that made sense, instead Falcon was rolling on the ground in pain.

"GAH! IT GOT IN MY EYES! IT BURNS!" Snake ignored his screams and turned back towards the door.

"Can we go now?" Ike asked. "This day needs to end. Right now." Snake pushed his hand on the doors. They screeched open, revealing blue light and illuminating everyone's souls. There was a huge screen showing many other tv screens, more than likely what they were being watched on. The room was full of mechanical equipment that was very hard to understand. At least, it was without the proper knowledge. Ness was leaning on a big chair, playing with a yo-yo. There were claps as the chair began to turn around. Ness leaned up. Toon Link was sitting in the big chair, wearing MLG pro gamer shades.

"Well well well. If it isn't Toon Link and Ne-" Ness threw a koopa shell at Snake, hitting him and making him fall over.

"Sorry, but Toon Link gets to monologue first." he said. Toon Link took off the shades and tossed them to the side. The shades cried in agony as they were abandoned.

"Looks like you guys finally caught up huh? Not going to lie, I wish today never ended. We've been planning for so many years and finally. It happened. Best day ever. My plans didn't fully go the way I wanted, with us missing several opportunities to prank and/or film. But we got most of them in, so I'm pretty happy." he smiled wide.

"I understand one innocent prank Toon Link, but a whole day?" Rosalina interrupted. Ness grabbed another koopa shell.

"Let him monologue! Don't interrupt!" he fussed. Rosalina sighed.

"I would go through and say how pathetically all of you performed today, but seeing we're six feet away from each other, that doesn't seem like the best idea. But with all of the footage I got, I'm planning on releasing a movie. I'll call it, 'Toon Link's Prank Day'! What do you thin-"

A needle flew into Ness and Toon Link's necks, paralysing and knocking them out instantly. Sheik picked both of them up and began walking out the door.

"Eat shit you guys, I win." she pushed past Lucina and Pac-man and began heading out the gladiator pit.

"Hey! That's no fair Sheik!" Samus and Snake protested simultaneously. She turned around.

"Hey. Eye on the prize sweetheart. I've been tracking these two since 5:00 am and if you thought you would seriously get them before me, you're sorely mistaken. Stay focused next time if you want to call yourself a top tier." she said and walked out. They watched her with dropped jaws. It only took a second for everybody to start reacting.

"OOOOOH!"

"GET REKT! LOLOLOLOLOLOL!"

"OWNED! YOU JUST GOT OWNED!"

"DEDEDESTROYED!"

"ROASTED LIKE A THANKSGIVING TURKEY!"

"SCRUB! DEKU SCRUB!"

"FUCKING ANNIHILATED!"

"YOU GOT NOTHING SON! YOU GOT NOTHING!"

The Boxcars had hands over their faces.

"Let's just go home Snake." Samus grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd. Falcon was still rolling on the ground in pain.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

It was seven-ish o' clock and the smashers were all walking back home. Sheik had a distant lead on the others and planned on keeping it that way. They chatted amongst each other, all glad that it was finally over. The sun began setting, it too seeming weary from the journey of a day.

Zelda tapped lightly on Robin's (M) shoulder.

"Hey, Robin?"

"Yes Zelda? Something I can do for you?" he asked. She smiled deviously.

"I think I've figured out a way to get back at Link for, well, you know."

"Well, what do you have in mind?"

"Watch this." She walked up to Link who was humming the melody to Clock Town. She gently nudged him. He turned.

"Oh! Zel! I wanted to say I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, in that chamber. I don't want you to think that was my idea. Please don't leave me-"

"I can't leave you."

"Yes! I mean, why not?" he asked.

"Well, this morning, I checked and, well, I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" he stuttered. They were getting some other people's attention.

"I think it's when we went out to that restaurant a while ago and we had such a good time. I just, will you stay with me? With the baby?" Roy definitely caught ear of that.

"Holy crap! Link's going to be a dad!? Guys! Link's going to be a dad!" Roy yelled to everybody. There were cheers.

"Yeah! You go Link!"

"Wooh! Wooh!"

"Congratulations!"

"Never thought you had it in you Link. That, and I thought your dick was too small." Ike said, wheeling next to him. Everyone else seemed to be happy. Except for Link.

"I-I-I'm going to be a dad?" he looked at his hands. His whole world was changing and he still had an even bigger question to answer. Would he stay? Zelda looked at him expectantly.

"Link? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" she asked dearingly. Link tipped over, colided into Pac-man and fainted on the ground. Pac-man looked at him for a few seconds, then decided he would ignore that fatal offense.

"He did not take that news well." Robin looked at him on the ground. "Hey Mewtwo, could you carry him back to the mansion?" Mewtwo didn't respond. "Please?" he asked. Mewtwo grunted and Link started hovering off of the ground.

"Now, phase 2, we talk more about it and then he'll learn to cope with it better. Phase 3, he'll buy all sorts of things for the child. He'll spend so much time and work. And then phase 4, I'll tell him that I'm not truly pregnant. The look on his face will be so worth it." she told.

"How long will this take?"

"About a month. Two months tops."

"You're a monster."Robin replied. Zelda smiled to herself.

"Only when I want to be."

Meanwhile...

Roy and Marth were chatting like normal when they heard excessive giggling. Shulk and Robin (F) were laughing together. Marth elbowed Roy.

"You seeing what I'm seeing right?"

"Hell yeah! You think that we can-"

"Charm them together? You're damn right I think we can! What do you say in a couple of days, we see if we can make them a thing. Eh?" Marth asked. Roy's eyes lit up.

"Oh I bet we can. Nothing is going to stop us! Oh man, I can't wait!" he threw his arms into the air.

Later...

Sheik kicked open the mansion doors as the other smashers walked up behind her. She stepped inside. There were various workers and staff men walking around, repairing walls, mopping up puddles, etc.

"Hey! Master Hand!" Sheik called out. In about a minute, Master Hand was in front of her.

"Welcome back. How can I help y-" he saw what she was carrying.

"My office. Now. Take the elevator." he ordered. Sheik walked past him and stepped into the elevator. The other smashers arrived at the door. He stopped them in their tracks. "Snake, Young Link, come with me. Everybody else, meet me in the auditorium in fifteen minutes." he floated up the stairs. Snake looked at Samus and nodded, following Master Hand. "Oh, and Lucas?" Lucas looked up. "You come too."

"O-oh. Okay?" he stuttered. Snake held out his hand.

"Double L, take off the stone mask, you're not fooling anybody." Young Link removed the stone mask and put it away, groaning as he did so.

"Party Pooper."

"Shut up. Let's go." they walked up the stairs.

* * *

In Master Hand's Office…

"Take a seat." Master Hand had a chair for everybody. Sheik sat Toon Link and Ness into their chairs. They still weren't conscious, but that didn't really matter. She hopped in a seat on the far left.

"Ew!" she jumped off the chair. "These are soaking wet!" she whined.

"That's because of the song of storms. We'll discuss that shortly." Sheik pouted and scooted into the chair. Snake jumped over the back of the chair while Double L sat like a normal person. "You may want to cover your ears." he snapped his fingers, releasing a super soundwave, shaking awake Toon Link and Ness.

"Goodness gracious!"

"Stay away Gigyas!" the two looked around. They were in big trouble. "Oh crap. Was it the monologue?" Ness asked. Lucas carefully entered the room and sat by Young Link.

"Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas. Our three pranksters and stars of the day. That's right Lucas. Rosalina told me all about it. I can see that not only you destroyed the mansion and your fellow smashers, but even yourselves. Toon Link, your eye. Ness, your ego. And Lucas, your dignity. I'm very disappointed in all three of you today and am trying my best to keep from losing my mind." he started. This was only the beginning. "There's nothing wrong with a few measly pranks, but this!? You've just destroyed the place! Our home is wrecked and now I'm going to have to pay for it! This is very expensive you know! Not a hundred dollars for everything, no, this isn't a game. Hospital fees, damaged property, mild trauma, everything together and you get this!" Master Hand tossed a foot long stack of papers on his desk. Toon Link grabbed the top piece of paper.

"$47.00. That's not so much."

"Keep going. That's just the janitor's fee." he kept pulling papers off of the stack. More and more and more. All bills. To think that Master Hand had gotten all of this done in just a few hours was incredible. The papers went on and on and on until his hands were tired. Toon Link stopped and wasn't even half way through yet. "All of this together is more than you could imagine. I exaggerated when I said you all had cards with nearly infinite money. All of those cards are linked to my account. That's my money that I'm sharing with everyone. But with purchases here and there and all of _this_ , I only have enough to pay my staff!" Ness pulled a piece of paper from the bottom.

"$75,000.00!"

"Yes and that's just for that surveillance camera that Snake uses."

"That one was on Marth. Not me." he defended.

"I understand. Also, I would appreciate it if you didn't smoke in the building." Snake put out the cigarette. "Here's the total cost of everything." Master Hand handed them a piece of paper. Lucas's jaw hit the floor, fell through the ground and smacked Satan in the eye. "With that, I can't give anybody any money. So, first order of business, seeing how you built a machine of death with those funds, I'm relieving everyone of their money cards. You must now earn money from the tournament, or on your own." He snapped his fingers and the money cards poofed away.

"NO!" Sheik screeched. It was all gone. "You son of a bi-" Master Hand snapped his fingers again and Sheik's mouth was sealed. "Mmph! Hm mhmph!"

"Anyway, consider that one your fault. You pranked everyone. This is your repercussion. Second order of business. You three are no longer outside of the mansion without the supervision of somebody from my staff. My high council will decide who. You also may not leave past the smash borders without my consent for the time being." he continued.

"Oh come on!" Ness protested. "Link was gonna take us to Six Flags™ next week!"

"Trip's canceled. Tough luck." Master Hand replied curtly. "I'm not done yet. Since you're still kids, I won't send you to the solitary confinement rooms, even though this is a serious offense. Instead, I'll do something more within your age group." Toon Link and Lucas looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing we can't handle." Toon Link said.

"I'm sure you can. You're sentenced with an 8:30pm bedtime without dessert for the next couple of months."

"What!? No! Please!" Ness protested once again. "There's no way I can sleep without having some of Peach's cake!"

"It's true! He'll have bad dreams!" Lucas told. Master Hand floated silently.

"Tough-" he pointed to Snake. Snake looked at Ness.

"Luck kid." Ness folded his arms and sunk into his chair.

"Next, all extra-curricular activities, such as participating in Mario's sports games, is strictly prohibited. You've been relieved of that privilege." Toon Link took that one to heart. "Lastly, the punishment for that whoopie cushion and Ike's leg, you must help my staff rebuild the mansion and can't do anything else until it's all finished. You can start by repairing Peach's room."

"How did that break?" Lucas asked.

"Well, from what I heard, Cloud and Robin smashed through it when escaping a box prank. On the balcony." Toon Link smiled.

"Heh heh...I remember that one. They were supposed to wait an hour and it would have lowered them to the ground. But that works too I guess."

"Enough. I'm very disappointed in all of you and hope you soon learn your lesson. What you did today was not funny and never will be. Everyone here is angry enough to tear you to pieces, and I very well almost let them. Speaking of which, Sheik. You're the one who caught the two pranksters. You get to decide a punishment of your choosing for the three. Make it a good one." Master Hand snapped his fingers and unsealed Sheik's mouth. She was still making noise, I guess talking.

"-astard! Huh? Oh, I've got the perfect little punishment in mind." She jumped onto the desk and whispered to Master Hand. She had no idea where to whisper since he didn't have ears, but he understood anyway.

"Devious. I like it. Okay, take these three to the auditorium and gather everyone together. Snake, Young Link, we still need to talk." he concluded. The three boys were pretty unhappy with their punishments, but realized it could have been a lot worse. And he didn't even find out about the generators. Toon Link leaned over to Ness' ear.

"At least he didn't find out about the generators…"

"The generators? What do you mean?" Ness said out loud. Toon Link facepalmed.

"What did you three do to the generators!?" Master Hand steamed. Sheik turned around.

"Alright, you three shitbags. Get a move on. Let's go; auditorium. Now." they hurried out of the room and Sheik followed after them. Young Link shook his head at the three as they left. Master Hand cleared his throat.

"It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it. And it's even longer with just sitting here." Snake yawned.

"I'll cut to the chase for you Snake. About your performance today…"

* * *

At the auditorium…

Everyone was in their own individual chairs, too tired to talk much. There was a chair set up on the stage for whatever reason. Sheik had Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas on stage waiting for Master Hand to begin. After a few minutes, Snake, Young Link, and Master Hand all entered the room, each of them more frustrated than the other. Master Hand floated onto the stage and told them about the money cards and the bills. Anger resonated throughout the whole auditorium and several hearts were broken. Master Hand was ready to finish it.

"Anyway, everyone, it's been a long day, so let's just get this over with. Since Sheik found and captured the pranksters, she decided what their punishment would be. I'll just let her tell you."

I just realized that Sheik is a legit female. Anyway,

Sheik grabbed a microphone.

"A'ight errybody, as you can see, we have three kids up here who have terrorized, tortured, and killed us. That deserves some discipline, right? So what's better than a good ol' country ass whoopin'? Ten of you come on up to give these bitches a spanking! Let's go!" she announced. There were cheers and shouts as ten people made their way up to the stage. Marth and Bowser wrestled for the last spot, but this time, Marth wasn't successful. Bowser gladly took the tenth spot on the stage. Lucas looked at his friends.

"D-did she just say what I think she said?" he stuttered. Before they could think about running, Master Hand sealed every escape in the room.

"Alright! Three per person, seven licks on the ass each! Use a belt, your hand, a shotgun, who cares!? Just make sure they won't be able to sit down after! The tenth person can just spank ass, doesn't matter who!" she yelled. Shulk cracked his knuckles and looked down at Ness. Ness looked back innocently.

"I-Isn't this a form of abuse?" he tried to reason. Although it wasn't close to it, it wasn't even considered anyway.

"Say that to Ike's leg!" Shulk said and bent Ness over his knee. He had a shotgun-I mean he had nothing but his hands, but that wouldn't stop him. Cameras zoomed in as all of the kids' asses were spanked without remorse.

"Ow! That hurt!" Toon Link whined, but Mario swatted him again. They yelped. It hurted, but not too bad. Just the bitter embarrassment is what hurted the most.

"Ness! Ow!"

"Yeah-ah! Hey! Stop!"

"We should've just stuck with the whoopie cushions!" and the three were publically humiliated.

* * *

The three were sent to bed without dinner. If anything, they needed a good night's rest after all the sobbing and work. It truly had been a long day and the goddesses weren't easy on anybody. Everyone separated to their own rooms to try and scavenge what little of their possessions were still in tact. The song of storms prank really did do a lot of damage. The pranksters had returned all of the swords they stole, including Pit's bow. He was happier than anyone.

"Damn it!" Pittoo swore, pulling junk from out his drawers. He was looking for a change of clothes he could wear. He couldn't find any PJ's, at least, none that weren't soaked. He had a large hole through his wall that showed into Mega Man's room. Mega Man was devastated that all of his collectables were ruined and Dark Pit had to listen to the sound of him crying himself to sleep. The dark anti-angel pulled out a T-shirt and shorts that just might work. He grabbed underwear and socks too since he still needed to change. He had already cleaned his 'dirty diaper' but still need clothes. And he couldn't even take a shower because of the generators. He sighed.

"I guess this will have to do. Jeez, I don't even think I've worn these yet. At least they aren't wet." He slipped off his shirt and let his wings relax. He poked his abdomen. "Getting fat. I need to lose a little weight." He cut two holes in the back of his shirt for his wings to fit through. He carefully wiggled his way into the red shirt. It was actually a nice fit. He changed into the underwear and shorts and flexed. Even he had to admit that he was a little scrawny.

"Huh. Well look at that." he looked out the window in the setting sun to see the blue barrier disappearing. Master Hand must've finally ridded the thing of its existence. "*yawn* You know what? Imma hit the hay. Deal with the rest of this damn mess in the morning." he jumped on his bed, only to find it soaking wet. He shrieked and rolled off. "Okay, new plan. Hm...Maybe I can see if I can 'sleep' with Lucina…hell yeah, just gotta sneak into her room." he smirked evilly. He opened his door to find Pit across the hall wearing an exact replica of Peach's outfit. He was obviously arguing with Palutena about having to wear it. Pittoo smiled and nodded. "Nice." he headed off to Lucina's room. Use your imagination to figure out how that went.

* * *

Robin entered his sister's room without knocking. She was rummaging through her closet for stuff to wear when she heard the door open.

"Oh, what's going on bro?" she smiled. He shrugged.

"Just wondering what you're up to. Can I ask you a question?" he closed the door behind him.

"I mean, you kinda just did, so…'

"You know what I mean." he scratched his head. Robin (F) began digging further into her closet.

"Ask away!"

"Well, what was that whole thing about you and Cloud? Did he say something? Do you want me to say something to him? What's going on?" he asked. The female tactician smiled sadly.

"Well, I may have overreacted a little bit. I turned something minor into serious really fast and I feel super dumb about it. It's just...I don't know man."

"Is he bothering you? You want me to beat him up?" Robin was actually serious, just didn't sound like it. She shook her head furiously.

"Oh no no no, he'd beat your wimpy ass. I don't want that. I'm just saying that we had a minor disagreement that went over his head, and right through mine. I called him an asshole and it escalated from there. I can tell I probably hurt his feelings a bit." she sighed.

"Just talk to him. Cloud's hard to reach, but I'm sure he'll forgive you. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't bothering you or anything." He walked over to the door. Robin's (F) head poked out her closet door.

"Nah, he's just fine. Besides, I'm a grown ass woman. I can handle it. But look at you, looking out for your older twin sister! What an exemplary sibling you are!' She mocked.

"Fuck off!" Robin closed the door behind him. The female tactician shrugged and went back into her closet.

* * *

Snake and Young Link walked outside the mansion under the orange sky. On a bench under one of Villager's pink cherry blossom trees was Samus, reading a book and enjoying the quiet. Her wrist was bandaged and she had some strange medical thing around her neck for her collar bone. She looked up at them and closed her books.

"What's going on Sammy?" Snake said. Samus smiled to herself.

"Just trying to get some peace and quiet while I can. You going to tell everyone else the good news?"

"About that. L.L. give me a second will ya?" Young Link stuck out his tongue and walked away. Alone again. "Master Hand isn't letting us stay."

"W-what? Why not?"

"Well, we're not the ones who caught the pranksters. He'll replace my surveillance camera and appreciated the help, but that's about it." he sat down on the bench next to her.

"No. That's not fair at all. We busted our asses today."

"Especially you with all those laxa-"

"Don't say it." she balled up her fist.

"Alright. But I've learned to cope with it. I'm just not meant to be in the tournament this year. Maybe next year, but not now. The cuthouse is very far away from here. Hours if we drive. I'm not even sure how we got here in the first place, one of Double L's tricks. But unless you feel like driving or flying back and forth, doesn't look like I'm going to be back here anytime soon." he said. The sweet smell of the sakura blossoms blew with the wind. A moment of silence passed with the two just sitting there, taking in each other's company.

"I'm not ready for you to leave." Samus spoke quietly.

"I'm not either, but we both just have to deal with it. It was annoying as hell, but still a good day regardless Samus. Nice working with you again." another moment of silence passed. A helicopter flew in the distance, heading in their direction. "Well, there's my ride." he began to stand. Samus got up too.

"Thanks Snake. For everything."

"Anytime. I aim to please, and since I was gunning for you means my mission is accomplished." The helicopter lowered itself towards the ground, blowing air and leaves all around. The door on the side slid open. Nana and Popo waved to Young Link and Snake. Wolf was piloting the helicopter, saluting as he did so.

"Yo! Let's go home!" He called. Snake nodded towards him.

"I should be heading off too," Samus began, "I told a shopkeeper that I would have a chat with him."

"Sounds like a plan." Samus squeezed his hand.

"You take care of yourself, Snake."

"You too Samus." he put his hand on her shoulder. "And hey?"  
"Yeah?"

"Forever a Boxcar?"

"Yeah. Forever a Boxcar." she smiled.

"Right on. 'Till next year." He jumped on the helicopter with Young Link. Snake saluted as they began to fly off. Young Link was making kissy noises and faces at them. Slowly, as they departed, Samus held her middle finger into the air, sending one last 'fuck you' to Double L to remember. And they parted ways as the sakura blossoms blew into the orange sky.

 **Continued in, 'The Game'  
**

* * *

 **DON'T WORRY! The thirteenth chapter is on it's way, this is just the end of the main story. There's still one more chapter left! But thank you so so so much for reading this far! It really means a lot to me and all of you made it possible! Thanks to everyone who's joined the party and you all have written this story as much as I have! What was your favorite part? Mine was when Ganondorf became a hooker! Thanks for the prank suggestions, thanks for being interested, and thank you once again for reading! Leave a review, tell me what you liked and how I could do better! This has been Toon Link's Prank Day, and from my sexy sexy self, I want to bid all of you beautiful people a...  
wait for it...  
almost...  
be patient...  
TOODLES!**

 **that is, if you're not finished of course.**


End file.
